Nobody's Home
by TorpeGraveYard1031
Summary: AU Melissa just wants a friend. Her world is about to be turned upsidedown, inside out, and right-side up when she meets Luffy and Kris. On her high school adventure, what will she gain? What will she lose? And what's a greenhaired boy got to do with it?
1. Meeting Melissa Not so Humble Beginings

For future reference; _Rivermoore's Horse _is now _Apogee from Paradise._

Okay, this is my first One Piece Fanfic. It's a sequel to Rivermoore's Horse's Friends in High Places: Secrets Are Finished. (Don't worry, she's my friend, I know and she said it was okay). ;) Also, I'm using my character I created (Melissa) but me and Rivermoore's Horse share her. (She's in River's Amicus' Like Me and also again, in _Plushed_).

As you will notice in this story, I will address that lovable green haired swordsman by both Zoro AND Zolo. I prefer to type his name as "Zolo", but there's a point for his name to be "Zoro" in this story. But I won't type Zoro more than I need to. (This meaning, in ending notes -in bold before and after chapters- I will type his name as Zolo!) Thank you!

ONE LAST THING!!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_ is the what I'll use for scene change!

**Disclaimer: Okay, no, I do not own One Piece, nor do I own Kris (who belongs to Rivermoore's Horse).**

_Please. _Thought Melissa as she stared out her window in the moving truck. _Let this place be different. _

You see, Melissa had never had any friends, except her dog, who had tragically died three years earlier in her life. She was always picked on because she was different. Being the smart kid never helped her fit in. She had skipped two grades! Her mother pushed her too hard. She had to hide her real personality, especially around her mom. For example, Melissa had a amazing talent for drawing. She always wanted to take a course in it, but, "_Brains are better than pictures_," as her mother said. Melissa didn't share the same view on art, as her mother.

_I just want someone to like me for me, a friend._ _I want just one real friend. _

"Oh... Stop acting so glum and look out the window. We're at our new house, isn't it beautiful?" Melissa's mother, exaggerating again, pointed to a small white ranch-styled house. Melissa scoffed. _Please, that's no bigger than a bird house. _

As if reading her thoughts, Melissa's mother said, "I know the house is a bit small but--,"

"But we'll learn to love it." Melissa said in unison with her mother.

"Excuse me? Are you getting an attitude?" Ms. Fox warned. She was trying her hardest, but her teenage daughter didn't seem to care at all.

"I'm sorry mom, but, I hate this whole thing! We've moved six times in the last year and eight months! Face it, we're a broken family without a place, a purpose, or-"

"That's quite enough! I know it's been hard these last two years, but don't you think I've been trying! Your father's death has been hard on me too!" Ms. Fox snapped.

Melissa looked at her mother for a minute, as they pulled up the drive. Melissa thought for a second. _I hate my life, my family, myself... _A silent tear fell from her eye.

"Oh sweety."

"It's okay," Melissa spoke as her lip quivered, "It's just that, nothing has been the same since we lost dad."

Then, both Melissa and her mother broke into tears. They fought a lot more since the death of late Mr. Fox. Actually, they never fought at all when he was alive.

After a few minutes, the Fox women calmed down. Ms. Fox took the key out of the ignition.

"Tell you what, let's unpack our bathing suits and some towels and let's walk on the beach."

"Seriously?" Melissa's mother was a stickler for timing and work. _Is this some kind of trick Mom's pulling? _

"Yeah. We can always unpack later. Tomorrow even."

Melissa couldn't help but grin. "Can we get hotdogs and ice cream too?"

"Sure, we can get also some french fries."

Melissa expected a 'Well, I'm not sure,' -or a- 'No, just a quick walk on the pier'. _I think I may get used to this new easy going mother._

That night Melissa and her mom spent hours touring their new town and walked along the beach. They didn't get home until ten that Sunday night. Melissa was thankful that her, her mother, and some of the neighbors even, helped load their beds previous to their little 'adventure'. None of which had been children Melissa's age.

There was one lad, but he was two years older, and kept hitting on her. He also used pet names. Frankly, he got on Melissa's nerves. He also made rude and insinuable comments while moving Melissa's bed into her room.

That night Melissa barely had enough strength to climb into her bed because she was tired. She feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The last thought that crossed her mind was, _Tomorrow, school starts._

**Please tell me that was acceptable. Please review. Everyone seems to hate my work. Just tell me what you think, please! **_**I**_** think I made a rather dull chapter... AND I'M THE FREAKIN' AUTHOR!**

_I just want someone to like me for me, a friend._ _I want just one real friend. _(**A/N:** Sound familiar?)

**P.S. Sorry for the shortness.**


	2. The Dream & Seeing Red

Thanks for the reviews people! (Larken Rye, Miranda, Kris, and sanjifanforever)

I guess I'll post this for you guys, and the 17 others who didn't review. -mumbles under breath things best left unheard-

**Disclaimer: Okay, get this: One Piece. Not mine. Melissa. Mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**

Melissa was asleep in her bed, having the most peculiar dream.

--

_She was running by a river or a stream of water, or a brooke--something. It was behind a mansion and there was a boy. He was playing a beautiful song on his guitar. Melissa stopped in her tracks about fifty feet away without the boy noticing her. She gasped for breath and then breathed in one giant gulp of air and screamed, "Zo-" Before she could finish, she was in a new atmosphere. Flames were everywhere! Her skin burned everywhere! She could only scream! Then-_

_**BRRIING!! BRRIING!!**_

Melissa slammed a fist down on her alarm clock. She groaned when she remembered it was her first day in another new school. _Terrific._

_Wait a second..._

Melissa's eyes burned for some reason. She was sweating a lot too. She looked around. Her window was still open from the previous day. Her blanket was on the floor. When she breathed out, she saw her breath!

_What the...! _

Melissa jumped up, and ran into the hallway bathroom. She was scared of what she would find in her mirror once she flipped on the light. She took one look at her reflection and screamed!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Melissa's mother ran into the bathroom in a fizzy, "What?! What's wrong Melissa?!"

"MY FACE! MY ARMS! EVERYTHING!"

Ms. Fox looked at her daughter from head to toe. She was completely red!

"Sweety, it's just a little sunburn--"

"LITTLE?! YOU CALL THIS, A _**LITTLE**__?!_"

Ms. Fox gave an annoyed sigh. She really wasn't in the mood to put up with a hysterical daughter today.

"Melissa, you just forgot sun screen, it'll be okay--"

"No! It absolutely will not be okay!"

The poor girl could have cried then and there from frustration, but she just ran to get ready. _I have to have as great a first impression as I can, despite... _Melissa looked at herself in the mirror again. All she could manage was a small, "Erp."

Unfortunately for Melissa, she had to wear a tank-top, flip-flops, and shorts because it was nearly ninety-five degrees outside. There was bound to be no air conditioning in her school either, so it would be almost one hundred-and-five degrees.

_At least this year... Red is the new black._

Her mother always left before her, so when she missed her bus, _and_ found her bike had a flat tire, she was not a happy person walking the two, long, hot, miles to school.

When Melissa finally reached school (forty-five minutes late) she had to sit in the Principals' Office and received detention, not to mention a long lecture on the importance of being on time. Then she finally was released to home room.

**Been there, done that.**

**Luffy: Me too!**

**AnimeBabe1031: YOU'RE RUBBER! YOU CAN'T EVEN BURN! -whispers to Rivermoore's Horse- He can't burn, right?**

**Rivermoore's Horse: -Shrugs- I don't know, but go look for a flamethrower. We'll test him...**

**Luffy: O.O **

**AnimeBabe1031: ACE! I NEED YOU!**

**Same old drill, give me a review, and I'll give you another chapter, eventually... Oh! And, yes, as you can tell I sometimes, get into this bad habit of using words only **_**I **_**usually use... (Ex.: "Fizzy") Ignore me! :) They're from: 'Daisy's Personal Dictionary'!**

**Luffy: Who's Daisy?**

**AnimeBabe1031: ME! I'M DAISY!**

**Rivermoore's Horse: Idiot.**

**AnimeBabe1031: Thank you. He **_**is**_** an idiot.**

**Rivermoore's Horse: I was talking about both of you.**

**AnimeBabe1031: -Growl-**

_**(Evil early morning air. Cold at 5am, hot at 12pm.)**_


	3. Warm Welcome to Homeroom

Okay, thank you, my dear public, for all the hits and reviews. (Seven... outta 66, and it was the same people... save one. -weeps-) Well... here's a chapter. And, yes, SANJI IS FINALLY HERE!! -squeals-

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say anything? Guys? Really... The only one I own 50 of, is Melissa. And Kris and Nicky are Rivermoore's Horse's characters. **

Mrs. Applebottom stood at the front of the room giving announcements. Kris, Luffy, Sanji , and even Zoro were talking. Nicky, with her newly pierced nose, was sitting kiddy corner from them scribbling down answers to homework that she "forgot" to do. Good thing Kris dropped hers.

"Today class, we have a new student." The entire class went silent and looked towards the front of the class, except Nicky who hunched over so Mrs. Applebottom didn't catch her. "Please welcome Melissa Fox."

Mrs. Applebottom pointed towards to the open door, but no one entered. Melissa held up her hands a shook her head while mouthing out, "No". The class chuckled from the lack of Melissa's entrance.

"Come now sweety, don't be shy."

Melissa sighed. _Okay, okay. I'll be fine. Just, gotta act normal... But how normal can a red student be?_ Melissa took a big breath, and walked into the class room with closed eyes. A roar of laughter spread through the room and she entered. Even Nicky looked up and stifled a giggle.

"Look at her!"

"She's redder than a lobster!"

"Shouldn't she be orange, because her name is Fox?!"

"Hey fox girl! Didn't you ever hear of sun screen?!"

"Where's your tail?!"

"That is quite enough!" Mrs. Applebottom snapped.

Luffy took one look and thought, _Wow, she _is_ redder than a lobster. Let's just hope Sanji doesn't try to cook her. _Kris elbowed him in the ribs, easily reading his thoughts. "Luffy! That wasn't nice at all!" Kris whispered quietly so only Luffy could hear her, but Zoro and Sanji obviously heard because they gave her a strange look.

"Kris," Zoro said, "Luffy didn't say anything."

_Poor girl... She looks so scared too._ Kris cast her a sad stare. Kris looked over at Sanji, who kept staring at the girl as well.

The teacher scanned the room for a seat that Melissa could sit in. Sanji turned to the kid next to him and said, "Move it."

"No way."

"Get out of your seat now!"

"No!"

Sanji kicked him out of his seat and raised his hand high in the air, "Here's a seat Mrs. Applebottom." There were some whistles through the class, but if you had seen the look on Sanji's face, you would know he wasn't flirting.

**Wow, Sanji... What's up?**

**Sanji: YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU'RE WRITING THIS!**

**AnimeBabe1031: -Starts to cry-**

**Zolo: Way to go, Eyebrow.**

**AnimeBabe1031: Anyway, -wipes away tears- I'll continue later. But not 'til someone(s) likes it. (Or reviews at least.) And Rivvy doesn't count. **

**Rivermoore's Horse: That's **_**Rivy.**_

**AnimeBabe1031: I prefer Rivvy with two v's, not one!**

**Rivermoore's Horse: Heaven help me!**

**AnimeBabe1031: Hello! I'm right here! **

**Rivermoore's Horse: You're no angel!**

**AnimeBabe1031: --**\/** Thanks... I know. **


	4. The Seat Next to Sanji

Okay, still playing with the plot... and I have no clue as to what I'm doing...

**Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO! ONE PIECE ISN'T MINE!**

"Ah, yes. Thank you..."

"Sanji?" Melissa interrupted the teacher and blushed, though not that anyone could tell.

"Do you two know each other dear?"

Melissa and Sanji stared at one another. "I guess you could say that..." she replied.

Melissa held onto her books tightly to her chest and walked down the aisle of desks. She stared at the ground feeling all the looks and faces the other students were giving her. She looked up once to see a friendly looking bunch of teens near Sanji.

The one that caught her eye first was the boy with a straw hat. _Is hat wearing even allowed in this school? And why does he keep on grinning? He looks so silly. Is he grinning, because I look ridiculous?_

Next to the straw hat boy, was a beautiful girl. She had a small, sympathetic smile. _She seems like a nice girl. But chances are, with beauty like that, she's a popular snob._ Melissa sighed. Making friends here in this school will probably be impossible.

Then there was the boy sitting in front of straw hat. Melissa gasped. _The boy from my dream! _He looked just plain bored though, one eye keeping a lock on the Straw-hatted kid and the girl, like a body guard or something.

"Everything alright dear?" Melissa blushed once more when she realized she had gasped and everyone heard her.

"Uhhh, fine. I'm okay. Really."

"Okay, then take your seat."

_He has the same green hair, and that... that..., _"Guitar."

"What?" Mrs. Applebottom was now starting to get aggravated, but tried to keep her cool. "If you have something to say, raise your hand. Now please, sit!"

Melissa flew to her seat fast. She sat by Sanji, and frowned.

"What's up kid?" He whispered.

"I have a bone to pick with you, jerk-off!" She spat out the sentence, each word dripping the most poisonest venom Sanji had ever heard.

"Where you living now?"

"I **never** want to see you again. I wish Ma would've listened to me, but she doesn't understand."

"You shouldn't run away from your past." Sanji stated calmly.

"Hypocrite! Besides, that's all you are to me though; a past. Well wasted, might I add."

Sanji sighed, and looked ahead towards the front of the class room, thinking of how he never knew how much words could hurt.

Melissa blew on her arm softly. Oh it burned!

"In case you change your mind," Sanji said, "I'll always forgive you. It's my job. You're still a part of me."

"'_Forgive _ME?!_'_ You've got to be kidding me!" Melissa said, almost too loud, "it's _you_ who has done an unforgivable deed. And for future reference, you're never going to be forgiven."

With those last words, Sanji and Melissa didn't speak to one another for the rest of class.

**Hmmmm? Why is Melissa mad with Sanji, and how does she seem to know him? Anyone have a guess? Find out next! (Maybe...) Honestly, I don't care if you give me flames, or, whatever! I WANT REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GOSH DURNET! (More me language!)**


	5. Lunch Time With Mr Baxter

-Sigh-

Luffy: What's up?

My last chapter was so short, IT WASN'T EVEN A WHOLE PAGE!! So, here, I added this chapter also.

Luffy: ...Okay.

I _should_ be working on my mystery project for English class, or practicing my diving for next season.

...

...

...

Luffy: ...And?

What more do you want?! I have a project due, and I'm expected to be great at sectionals, and I'm not working on either... Currently.

**Disclaimers: Many times I day, I think: Why? Why is that, you people think I own One Piece? I don't. Just, Why people? Why?**

Later that same day the bell rang for lunch.

"I can't believe it's been nearly two years since we've met!" Kris exclaimed excitedly to Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.

Luffy kept wearing his same happy grin. Then, his smile faded when curiosity got the best of him. "Sanji? Who was that girl? And how did she know you?"

Everyone looked at Sanji.

"Yeah, she sure didn't seem too happy to see you."

Sanji started to sweat a little. He became nervous. Sanji _really_ did not want to answer that. When he opened his mouth the new girl, Melissa, ran by them, purposely pushing Sanji out of the way. His sucker fell out of his mouth to the ground and shattered, but he managed to hold onto his and Kris' books. Kris glared at the girl with her hands in her hips. "That was rude!" She said loudly, but Melissa was already down the hall and rounding the corner.

Luffy just put his arm around Kris' shoulders, "Maybe she was in a hurry. It _is_ her first day. Would _you_ want to be late to class with the teachers around here?"

Kris just huffed out. "I guess not." _Darnit Luffy!_ _I just can't stay mad with you around._

In the lunch room, the four friends were talking. They had all brought their lunches, except Zoro who preferred to eat at home.

"Where's Nicky?" Asked Sanji.

A teacher passed by as Kris whispered, "I think she said she was skipping. She had to finish a project."

"Great, look who's here, Sanji's new friend." Zoro stated sarcastically, pointing to Melissa. She looked nervous, she obviously didn't have any friends to sit with.

"Hey! Over here--!"

"Luffy!" Kris covered up his mouth, cutting him off.

Luffy looked at her, and she removed her hand. "But why not? She doesn't have any friends. Maybe she's just upset because she doesn't have any friends. Besides, it's no wonder she pushed Sanji aside in the hall; lunch is my favorite subject too!"

Kris looked up at the girl, she was almost in tears. _Wow. Is Melissa really having that bad a day?_ Kris gave in. "Melissa! Sit over here." Kris called. Melissa gave a little sniffle, and managed a small smile. When she walked over to the table, she almost sat down next to Sanji, but quickly jogged to the other side of the table next to Zoro.

_Aw great. Why does Fox girl have to sit next to me? _Zoro thought.

Melissa didn't do anything at first. She stared at her lunch, then spoke up, "Thank you, for letting me sit here I- " She stopped when everyone stared at her. "It's just- " She paused again. "Thanks." She sighed and then picked up her apple and nibbled on it. She glanced at Zoro, but turned away before he saw her. Then she stared at the guitar case.

"How long have you been playing?" Everyone jumped a little. No one talked since Melissa thanked them for her seat. Zoro gave Melissa a strange look as she pointed to the case, then understood.

"Oh! No. I don't know how to play a guitar."

Melissa cocked her head. "What, you don't play? Then why do you have- "

Zoro put a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "I'll show you, but you can't tell **anyone**." Kris knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Zoro... You sure this is such a good idea?" Kris asked as she played sentry, looking every which way to make sure that there wasn't a teacher in sight.

Not heeding her warning, Zoro slowly opened the case. "Look." Melissa peeked inside and gasped. There was definitely no guitar in there. There lay three swords. Melissa couldn't believe it.

"There's- "

"Melissa," Kris had seen this coming, "Calm down-"

"S-sssss-s- " She then tried to scream, "Swor-!" Everyone put a hand over her mouth. Sanji, who was sitting across from her, was yelled at for jumping on the table. Everyone settled and took their hands back except Zoro. His right arm was over her shoulders as his hand rested over Melissa's mouth.

"I'm going to remove my hand," he spoke calmly and quietly, "do you promise not scream?"

Melissa's eyes were shiny as she nodded her head quickly.

"Okay, I'm removing my han- "

"Hel-!"

Zoro quicky put, not one, but both his hands over the girl's mouth. Melissa tried to rip his hands off, but he was too strong.

"Stop it. You promised you wouldn't scream. I don't appeal to liars. If I _really_ wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now anyway. So, I'm giving you one more chance. Scream again, and I'll show how well I can handle a sword. Or three, your choice."

Zoro still had his hands covering Melissa's mouth when Kris coughed, "**Teacher!**" Zoro put his hands down and shut the case immediately. And, on cue, in walked a man around the corner making a bee line to Kris and co.'s table.

"Is there a problem here?"

"N-no!"

"Not at all!"

Everyone stammered reassuring the man nothing was up. That is, everyone but Melissa.

"Ah, Miss Fox! Do you remember me? You seem to have found friends that are as troublesome as you!" The man asked sarcastically.

Melissa fought back a glare. _Of course baldy. You're that idiot Vice Principal that gave me the speech, on, what was it? Listening? Tardiness? I don't remember, I fell asleep._

"Young lady?!"

Melissa snapped back to reality. "Wha-" She looked at him. "Oh yes. Of course I remember you Mr. Batter? Bigger? Banter? Barrlow? Bin- "

"That's Mr. _Baxter_! You have yet to answer my question."

"What was that question again. I'm afraid I was day dreaming about a another novel. It's called: Wicked. It's about- "

"I'm not interested about what your novel is about Miss Fox. You're testing my patience! And I'm afraid that if you keep up your rude and obnoxious behavior, you and I'll share a desk. In case you don't know it, it's big, wooden, and located in my office! Do I make myself clear?"

Melissa stared at the man with half lidded eyes waiting just a moment before replying, "Crystal."

"Good. Now, was there anything of my concern going on here?"

Everyone stared at Melissa with pleading eyes.

"Why, of course not Sir."

"Then what was that scream?"

Everyone held their breathes, and started to sweat. _Oh great. _But, unlike the others, Fox kept her cool.

"Oh, sorry about that. You see," Melissa stood up and walked in between of Zoro and Kris hanging a arm around both their shoulders, "I was feeling lonely. But then my good pals cheered me up. I guess you could say we're," She hesitated, "Family?"

Sanji shot her a look. Everyone did. All of them were surprised.

"Why did, I assume it was you, scream?" Asked Mr. Baxter with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I wasn't screaming."

"You weren't?" He seemed doubtful.

"Nope."

"Care to explain?"

Melissa let out a huff. _Oy vey. I have a head ache, and his name is Harold Baxter._ "Well, my good friend Luffy was telling me about his dog. I forget the name, but he's brown and is just a puppy! He sounds cute! And I was _laughing, _not screaming. You should never assume Mr. Baxter. Right Luffy?"

Luffy nodded dumbly.

"Oh! Now I remember! His name was-!"

"Stop! There's only one way to know if you're telling the truth." Everyone stared. "Whisper to me the name of the dog Melissa, and one of you tell me the name aloud after."

Kris, Zoro, and Sanji were all thinking the same thing: _This is completely ridiculous! What is he, four?_

Melissa did as she was told, then sat down. Kris, being the present physic she was, used her power, as her eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but Luffy shouted, "Chopper!"

"Hmmmm, you seem to have passed this little test, Miss Fox. But I'm keeping my eyes on you. If you think you can get away with rule breaking here, think again."

Everyone, excluding Zoro and Melissa who didn't care, nodded they're head vigorously. They all knew how close they came to getting in some serious trouble.

Mr. Baxter walked away and everyone seemed to have breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, that was close." Kris said trying to break the silence among her and her friends.

"Yeah, no dur." Everyone shot Melissa look. "What?! I just saved your sorry hides. I don't know why, but I did. You should be thanking me. Not glaring at me," she stated while taking a bite of her school-made peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been in trouble at all!" Zolo yelled Melissa. _Not that I care about being in trouble._

Melissa smirked and turned her head to face Zolo. "This coming from someone who could care less about being in trouble." Everyone looked at Melissa, how could she know that? She certainly couldn't know Zolo; he didn't know her. "Oh, and for the record, it was my lying that saved you, Sideburns. Still don't think you'll appeal to me?"

The bell rang for the next class to begin, and everyone stood up in unison. Right before Melissa left Kris said, "Nice seeing you again too." And with that, Melissa ran to Spanish class.

**Okay, I think that was the longest chapter so far. What's up with this Melissa girl? Hmmmmm. Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. (Yay!) Get those reviews in kids! If you want this story to live, I NEED YOUR OKAY!**

**Fanfiction: -coughs-**

**See?! It's sick! Do you really want it to die so young?! Give this fanfiction a chance to live 'til the Fin!! (Then we kill it off... maybe)**

**Fanfiction: -Sobs-**


	6. Walking is Good For the Soul

I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! My computer was having a tough time, but, I think he's all here now. -hugs comp-

This chapter isn't that great... -shrug-

**Disclaimer: No I don't One Piece. If I did, do you think I would taunt myself with the fact that Sanji is ****not**** real? **_**You Fools!**_

Kris, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were all walking home together. They all, well everyone but Sanji, had one topic to talk about; Melissa Fox. Not everything said was very kind. Actually, almost none of the conversation was something they were really proud of. Sanji didn't say a word, which worried them a bit, but they just shook it off.

"She got the dog's name right, and it was like she knew Zoro!"

"You think that maybe she's a stalker?"

"She didn't have manners, but she managed Chopper's name?!"

"I think she likes Zoro."

Everyone stopped, except Luffy, who kept walking.

"What, did you say, Luffy?" Kris asked, afraid of his answer.

"Yeah Luffy. I'm normally into cruel and unusual jokes, but come on!" Zoro thought Luffy was just pulling his leg, but he _**never**_ lied. At least, not to his friends.

"You heard me; I think Melissa has a crush on you, Zoro." Luffy had stopped a few yards away from the rest of the gang, and had turned around. "Don't ask me why, it's just what I think."

Everyone had finished their walk home in silence, but still thinking about Melissa Fox.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Melissa had chosen to walk home, instead of riding her bus. That, and she missed it... again. She kept thinking of Luffy, Kris, Zoro, and Sanji. Of course, much like her "friends'", they were all bitter thoughts.

_Ugh! I hate it! I hate it all! I don't need them! I already have a friend. _

Melissa passed several children, too small for school, and playing in their front yards, or chalking on driveways, etc. Then Melissa passed her neighbor's home, the Manson's.

Their son was troublesome, not to mention annoying. Melissa very much disliked him.

Melissa was hoping to get by without being noticed. No such luck though...

"Hey Baby!"

_My great day, just getting better and better!_

Melissa sighed. There he was, the Manson boy right there, on his porch, and starting to walk towards her.

"Should've called me. I could have drove you home."

"Go away Markus, or else!"

Despite her warning, Mark just kept advancing on her. Melissa gulped.

"Stay away jerk! Or else, I'll- I'll"

The closer Mark came, the further Melissa backed up into the street. The next thing she knew, she heard a screech of car tires, and everything went black.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris, Luffy, and the rest walked into the mansion, "Uncle Shanks! We're home!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen, kid." Came the response.

"What do you think your doing in _my_ kitchen?!" Sanji ran into the house, as he argued with Shanks.

"What do you mean by _'your kitchen'_?! This is my house!"

Luffy also ran into the kitchen, hoping to seek some meat out of the fridge without anyone noticing.

Zoro dropped his now empty guitar case, and tied his katanas to his waist. "See ya' Kris," he said, and left to go train in the back yard.

"Wow, sure is nice to spend time with friends and family." Kris stated sarcastically as she looked around at the empty entrance, save for two backpacks and an old guitar case. She walked up the stairs, and into her room. She closed her door, with a slight slam, dropped her book bag, and jumped onto her bed. She sighed in exhaustion.

"Tough day in school tiger?"

The room increased in temperature, and a see-through man suddenly appeared. He looked no more nor less than twenty, and he had a cheeky grin. He "sat" in a chair.

"Hey Ace." Kris greeted in monotone.

"What's wrong kid?" He focused hard on the chair, and managed to just turn it around enough, and he sat in it backwards with his head resting on his arms.

"Nothing."

"Well, if there isn't anything wrong, I guess I can just g-"

"Wait Portgas!" Kris exclaimed, "I guess, there is, something," she mumbled

Neither spoke for a couple seconds. "Well, if there is something bothering you, you have to tell me. I never had a chance to receive my degree in mind-reading when I was alive."

"Well, there was this girl at school. She isn't too fond of Sanji, if you get my drift."

"Oh, so she didn't like to be-"

"No, no! Not like that!" Kris sighed, "Ugh, she's two years younger than us, she just hated us for some reason an-"

"Whoa, whoa, back-up there! Did you say she's _two years younger_ than you?"

Kris just stared at him. "Yeah, so."

"That's one smart cookie."

Kris shook her head for two reasons; A) Ace had a habit of pointing out some of the most insignificant information in a story; and B) She never wanted to hear Ace use the saying _'smart cookie'_ ever again. "Ace, she just hated us. She just didn't like us, even after we tried to nice, several times might I add." Kris crossed her arms over her chest as she thought of events beyond Lunch.

Ace thought for a moment, and rubbed his chin. "This girl wouldn't happen to go by the name... Melissa Fox, would she?"

Kris stared at him dumbfounded, "Maybe." She answered stubbornly. "How did you know?"

Ace grinned. "I guess you could say, she and I are old pals."

"Whaddya mean, 'old pals'? You never go anywhere outside my room." Kris said with her hands on her hips.

Ace smirked, "Jealous?"

Kris' eyes shot open, "Me? Jealous? No, of course not. But, out of curiosity, were _do_ you go when you're not here, with me?"

"Eh, here and there." Ace pretended to not be interested, it was so obviously making Kris angry.

"Where _is_ "here and there"?" She asked fiercely.

"I sometimes pop in and out at Melissa's room, just to see how she's doing. You know, because I am _such _a good paranormal figment of imagination." He snickered at Kris. "You shouldn't be such a hot head Kris, the girl has it kind of hard. I'm her friend too, is that okay with you?"

Kris sighed at her own foolish jealousy... no, her own foolish _curiousity._ "What do you mean she has it hard? She seemed quite fine on her own today."

Ace's face grew serious. "Kris, I need you to do me a big favor." Ace looked at Kris such a gaze, it concerned her. "I need you to befriend Melissa."

"What?! You have to be kidding me! I tried, and I'm through. That girl is impossible!"

"Kris, please..." Ace begged, "You have no idea what this girl has been through. She has to rely on a ghost as a friend. She really is in need of a pal. You have to break through her barriers, and become her friend. Don't let harm come to her, Kris! It's your job!"

Kris snorted, " My _job?_ What, am I like the girl's guardian angel or something?"

Ace sat back and closed his eyes.

"Ace?" She repeated his name, more gently, "Ace? I didn't mean to offend you. I swear, that was never my intention." Kris gulped after he didn't respond in anyway. She never let him down before. "I'm sorry..." she said softly and dryly.

"Kris! Dinner! We're having meat!"

Kris sighed out of relief from her best friend's call. "Bye Ace." She said so quietly, it was barely audible, and then she ran down stairs.

"I hope she understands," Ace said after a few minutes alone. "Her work is already cut out for her. Please, no more harm to her..."

Ace noted how she never actually said she would befriend Melissa. He also noticed her soft sigh, and how she didn't hesitant to run down stairs.

And then, after talking to no one in particular, he tipped his hat, and vanished.

**EEK! Markus (Mark) Manson! If you remember correctly, he gave Kris trouble too. But, I think Melissa has bigger problems now! Sorry for the (possible) shortness guys. **

**Zoro: "Possible Shortness"? IT WAS FOUR PAGES LONG IN YOUR WORD PAD!! WHAT **_**ARE**_** YOU ON, DAISY?!**

**Hey, it was only like four pages because it was all people talking!! And to answer you question, I'm on quil!**

**Zoro: "**_**Quil**_**"?**

**NIGHTQUIL!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Zoro: Oi!**

**But seriously folks, please, review! **


	7. To The Hospital

So sad, poor, poor Meli- HEY! A NICKLE!

Zoro: Please excuse Daisy's short ex- HEY! WADO! I FOUND YOU!

Nami: -Sigh- I'm surrounded by idiots.

Chooper: YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY!

Nami: AND YOU'RE A DOG IN THE FANFICTION!

Anyway, hiyas. Thank you for reading this. So far, Melissa is... road kill. That's okay, she had no friends anyway!

Chopper: Hey! That's not very nice!

Quiet you!

Let's see what happens now! Also, I swear, my inner creative genius comes out with all the names I come up with in this chapter... NOT!!

But, I'm such a good mood tonight! I'm giving you guys another chapter! Sorry it's not real long.

**Disclaimer: Hmm... Let's See; Do I own One Piece? NO! I DIDN'T OWN IT FIVE MINUTES AGO WHEN YOU LAST ASKED ME, AND I DON'T OWN IT N- HEY! A DIME! I HAVE 15 CENTS NOW! (I do own Melissa, and a fourth of a dollar. Kris is A Skellington's Laughter's character.)**

Kris sat at her desk, and yawned loudly. After her talk with Ace, she had the worst feeling all night long, which, in turn, wouldn't let her sleep. _I wonder if this is Ace trying to make me feel ba- _"Ouch!"

"Kris?" Luffy asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just, stomachache." _'_Stomachache?_' More like stabbing!_ Kris had a weird sensation. She just kept feeling random moments of pain, for no reason at all!

Everyone in the classroom talked to one another during homeroom, until Mrs. Applebottom was called out of her room. Ms. Fion, who worked in the school's attendance office, came into the room, and asked, "May I have a word with you Mrs. Applebottom? It's urgent. It's about your new student, Miss Fox."

Then, Mrs. Applebottom stepped out, and the class went silent; but only for a second.

"Urgent?"

"What do you think happened?"

"Maybe she _was_ boiled, because she looked too much like a lobster!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I wonder if she was kidnaped."

"Maybe she was-"

All of the students hushed themselves when Mrs. Applebottom walked back into the classroom, with a very grim facial expression. She took a deep breath.

"Class," she started slowly, "I am so sorry, to tell you..."

Kris swallowed. Her powers told her something dreadful. "Don't say it, don't say it," she murmured to herself, "please, don't say it."

"Well, yesterday, while walking home from school, a car hit her."

The class was dead silent.

"She was taken to the Fushia General Hospital, and the doctors say that your classmate, in a coma."

Kris bit her lip, and Zoro let out sigh. Luffy, being able to comprehend the seriousness, bowed his head in respect. Nikki, stopped all her work, and when Kris looked up, she saw a tears escaping Sanji's eyes. Well, okay, tears escaping his eye, and from underneath his comb-over. (I am taking the liberty to assume he _does_ in fact, have a left eye under that mess.)

Over the P.A., Mr. Baxter's announcement sounded, "Student of GrandLine High School, may you please stand, and let us have a moment of silence, to honor a new student, that we have lost."

Everyone stood in harmony, everyone except for Sanji.

"Sanji, please stand." Mrs. Applebottom said in a faltering voice. The class raised their bowed heads, unclasped their hands, or took them off their hearts, and glared at Sanji.

"No, she isn't gone." He barely whispered.

"Sanji, get up no--"

"SHE ISN'T DEAD!"

Sanji dashed out of the room, ran out of the building, and started down the road at full speed.

_Gotta get to her in time! I just gotta!_

Sanji started to slow down, right when a glass green car pulled up and honked it's horn. "You're gonna need a ride to get to the city hospital."

Inside the car was Zoro, who was driving, Luffy, Kris, and even Nikki. Sanji climbed into the car, and Zoro sped through the streets.

At the hospital, they all walked in to see a familiar face... Shanks, and he had little Chopper in his arm.

They all gulped, even Nikki, would didn't even live with the guy. "Uncle Shanks, why are you here?" Said a somewhat nervous Luffy.

Shanks smiled, "I heard your friend was here, after the principal told me you left the school, without permission."

Shanks gave Chopper to Nikki, and walked up to Luffy. Nikki, who never owned a pet, let alone the fact that she hated dogs, held Chopper at arms length away, a spoke through clenched teeth, "Good, mongrel."

"Good job watching out for your friends. I'm proud of what you guys did." He whispered to Luffy. Shanks then turned to Sanji, "I know why you ran out, Sanji. When your f-"

"I know, I, just feel like I failed her." Sanji interrupted.

Shanks swallowed, "At least, you haven't had the real pain of losing a dear one, because of your misjudgement."

Sanji looked at him, "But I have, and I'm losing a second one."

Shanks patted him on the shoulder, and hung a caring arm over him. "Come on. Let's go see how she's feeling."

**I think that's all I was going to add to this rather short chapter. (Once again, sorry.) Oh, and, ignore all that emotional crud between Shanks and Sanji. (OOC, aren't they?) Chapter eight, comin' soon with your demand!**

**Luffu: YOU JUST SPELT MY NAME WRONG!!**

**Sorry.**

**Zoro: Ero-cook is so weak. He's crying and everything.**

**Sanji: You wanna take that back, crap-swordsman?**

**Luffu: STOP SPELLING MY NAME WRONG!!**

**Hey! I've gotten over it, so should've you! BYE 'TIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**


	8. Coma On In

Okay, continuing on from that oh, so, heart warming scene of Shanks and Sanji. To me, even though I _AM_ the author, it was a bunch of crap. And OOC also. Anywho, here's the next chapter. For those of my readers whom, indeed, hate feeling somewhat depressed, and sorry for fictional characters, you may not want to read this chapter... depending where it leads. Even_I_ don't know yet.

**Disclaimer:** **Any character who's names you recognize from the series, are most likely NOT in my ownership. Even those you DO reconize... I STILL might no own them. -sigh- **

The six people, and Chopper the puppy-dog, entered the hospital room. Sanji, of course, was the first to enter, at a running pace. Melissa lay motionless on her bed. She was cut up, and badly bruised. Possibly Melissa's most significant gashes were on her legs. They were broken, both of them.

"The doctor," Shanks told them, "said she should be able to walk, eventually."

Melissa really was a pathetic sight to see.

Kris looked at Melissa, and the state she was in, and said softly, "She looks terrible." Kris felt her eyes sting with tears that threaten to fall. She blinked them back and bit her lip. Luffy hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. Kris stared blankly over his shoulder.

_'And we thought her sunburn was bad.'_ "Ouch!" Luffy yelped when Kris stomped on his foot, full force. Everyone looked at them, then back a the Melissa.

Kris sighed. '_This shouldn't have happened.' _Then, in the back of her head, she heard, _Don't let harm to her, Kris. Please, keep her safe._

Kris shook her head. '_What? Am I hearing things?'_

_What? Like a guardian Angel? You _can't_ be serious!_

Kris looked at all her friends, who didn't notice her panic. '_What's going on?! That sounded like my voice, but,'_

_Ace? Ace?_

_' Whats going on?!'_ Kris looked side-to-side.

_I'm sorry..._

Kris finally snapped out of it when Sanji spoke up.

"Melissa?" Sanji looked at her confused.

No reply, not even a stir in her sleep.

"Melissa? Melissa? Melissa, wake up!"

Still no response.

Sanji's eyes looked glazed, and started to well with tears. His voice grew panicky, and he reached out to shake her awake when Kris stopped him. "Sanji! Don't, she's not dead." Kris pointed to the machine in the corner. "It's measuring her heart beats. She's fine-"

"No she's not!"

Kris held her breathe as she fought the urge to backed up. Sanji never, _ever_, snapped at an lady, let alone Kris, one of his closest friends. "Sanji, she's in a coma, but she'll get out of it. I just know it! You just got to be strong. I promise. Every thing is going to get better."

By now, Sanji balled his fist, digging his finger nails into his palms, and squeezed his eyes shut. Kris knew he was hurting. She put a friendly arm around him, and soothingly '_Shhhh,_'ing him. "It'll be okay."

Sanji took a big breathe and started to calm down. "What'll happen to her? Can't we help her?"

Shanks shook his head, "I'm afraid that the best we can do is have high hopes. The doctor said we can stop in whenever, and talk to her. She can still hear us, just not..." he didn't finishing his sentence.

"Is that all? We just sit here until she either wakes up, or dies?" Zolo asked. Shanks gave him a grim face, and nodded.

Kris gave Zolo a look. _Nice choice of words, Zo._

Zolo felt the glare burn into the back of his skull. He faced her and gave a shrug. "Kris, might as well face the facts. There's no use denying it."

Kris opened her mouth to respond but Sanji put a hand on her shoulder, "Marimo, as painful as it is to say it, is right. No use sugar-coating it."

Kris looked at him, and gave a weak smile.

"Hey Sanji, I know something you can do for her!" Luffy finally spoke, "Kris told me hospital food is really gross! You can cook for her and bring in meals!"

Everyone laughed, and Sanji _tried_ to suppress his smile.

"And remember when Kris was sick? I was a great doctor then, maybe I can-"

The was a collective, "NO!" throughout the room. Even Chopper, whom Niki set down, whined with his ears back.

Luffy pouted, and Kris giggled a gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, let's say our goodbyes, and then come back tomorrow. Besides, we have to get back to school!" Everyone turned to see Niki, the only one who hadn't really talked at all.

"Yeah," agreed Kris, "Nik's right."

Everyone said their own goodbye to Melissa, feeling better than when they first entered the room, and turned to leave.

On their way out of the hospital, they were all smiles; even Sanji. They were feeling their best than they had in a while... until learned who the driver was.

--

**YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO!! -Silence- Okay...** maybe you will. **Sorry for the shortness guys. I'll probably update the next chapter tomorrow just for the sake of being afraid of angry readers with pitchforks. -cough- And floride treatments...**

**Skelly: Hey!**

**Until then though, Daisy out! -runs away-**

**Sanji: WAIT FOR ME MELLORINE! -Dances off after me-**


	9. Horror Show Back In Room 119

Here's that other chapter I promised, because I am SUCH a good person.

Zolo: Pfft!

SHUT-IT, CRAP-SWORDSMAN! -Calms down- Okay, -clears throat- now, where were we? Oh yes, I am a good person in every way. JKJKJK So, here's the extra chapter I promised you. A day late, but here, nonetheless.

**Disclaimer: Just be thankful that I **_**don't**_** own One Piece. Melissa is mine, and Kris is -looks at new pen name- Shawn's, Spencer's, Shassied...who? Oh! Skelly's! Whatever... SHE'LL ALWAYS BE RIVVY TO ME!! -cough- I came up with both of your nicknames man.**

He hated Luffy. Sanji. Sanji hated Luffy for his stupid, darn, good-for-nothing, curiosity. It always got them into trouble. This time though, it just brought pain. Pain that was as bad as seeing Melissa in that hospital bed, crippled and helpless.

That was all there was to it; Sanji hated Luffy.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoFlashOBackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Kris, Shanks, and the gang were walking out of the hospital when Luffy stopped.

"What's wrong, Luf?" Kris asked, surprised at his irrupted stop and serious look.

"Hmm, I wonder how the driver is." He responded, looking Kris straight in the eyes.

"The driver?" Kris asked. She knew perfectly well what he meant, but this would end up with Luffy doing something stupid, and getting everyone in trouble. The usual. Kris sighed.

Luffy turned, and started to walk towards the main desk when Kris put a hand on his shoulder. "Luffy, why make these obviously, hard working people stressed, and annoyed? Come on, let's just go-" Luffy took Kris' hand, and made it release his shoulder. After a kind, toothy grin, he made a mad dash for Melissa's room, changing course. "Luffy!" Kris huffed out, annoyed.

With his stretchy legs, Luffy was much faster than Kris. But, Kris wasn't exactly slow either! She ran as fast as she could, leaving everyone else in the dust... er, the lobby.

"Lu..ffy. Gonna.. get.. you!" She said between pants. After all, it's hard to be running a top speed, peeved at your boyfriend, and trying to talk aloud to yourself at the same time.

Kris looked down the hallway, seeing Luffy turn a sharp corner. "Good," she chuckled, "now I got you!" Kris used the last bit of her energy and shot down the hall. "Hold it rubber boy!" Kris stuck out her hand to grab the doorway, and turned into the room... into Luffy. She bounced back out of the room and fell onto the hallway floor. "Ouch! Luffy! Why did you-" Kris stopped herself when she seen Luffy, just standing there, frozen in place. Without looking, and being completely silent, Luffy stretched out his left arm, wrapped it around Kris' waist, and lifted her to her feet.

"What are they doing here?! Get them out of here!" Yelled the doctor. The nursed shooed them out.

"Clear!" A jolt of electricity shot through Melissa's body, and she jumped.

Kris and Luffy didn't argue to leave, but the stood at the door. The watched in horror through the small window. The difibulator charged, and shocked Melissa four or five more times, until it was over. Her heart started again.

All Kris could mutter was, "Dear God..." Kris' aggravation and frustration towards Luffy vanished. She was just thankful she had him at the moment.

Tears bruned her eyes again, and all she wanted to do was sob in his arms, but, something stopped her.

The door opened and the doctors exited. "Kid, don't go running in the hospital, don't you know how dangerous it is?" Luffy stare straight ahead. "You too, girly." The man pointed to Kris, and then walked away muttering, "Stupid kids," and some choice curses.

"Hey, mister!" Luffy yelled after him, "do you know who the driver is? Where are they?"

The man kept walking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Luffy jogged toward him and Kris, reluctantly, followed. But, not before cast one last look to Melissa.

"Hey--"

"WHAT?!"

"I--"

Kris jumped in front of Luffy. "Sir, my friend and I here would like to see how the driver is."

"Who? The lady from that girl's case? Yeah, she's here. You don't have permission to see her." He turned to go, but Kris stopped him.

"Our guardian is here, if he comes along, then, may we see the driver?"

The doctor gave a loud huff of defeat. "Meet me outside the door to room B105, with your guardian, in five minutes. It's in the on the very first floor."

Finally, he trudged off, and Luffy and Kris walked to get Shanks and the gang. Kris had an eiry feeling. Like, why were they going to the basement for a patient?

**CLIFFY. !!**

**Rivvy: Not really.**

**...Crap, you're right.**

**Rivvy: Aren't I always?**

**...**

**Guys, I just gotta let you know that the next chapter won't be up until later in the week. Rivvy, this isn't exactly the way you told me how to say no, but, sorry.**

**Diving starts Monday, and I have to type ahead the next few chapters. 'Til next time, CYAS!**

**Signed: Daisy**


	10. The Tears Finally Fall

Okay, here's chapter ten, which is still in the Flash Back mode.

**Disclaimer: ...What? You expecting me to say I actually **_**own**_** 'One Piece'? If only, if only... But, Melissa is mine, and Kris Malone is Skelly's.**

Kris managed to get Luffy to walk to the lobby of the hospital. She still had an eerie feeling about all of this.

"Hey, why did you guys go running off like that?" Kris looked up. Zoro called to the two, "What was that about? We gotta leave. Now hurry up."

"Hey! Kris can take all the time she needs," Sanji raised a foot in defense for the young lady.

Kris sighed. "Guys, we're taking a slight detour. Luffy wants to say hi to the driver who ran over Melissa." Sanji tensed up when he heard that, and how easy it was for Kris to say it.

"We all need to go, and now. The doctor is waiting, and he's very impatient." Kris shuddered a little, remembering the bruises an angry man had given her. He was long gone, but, she still hated to remember. Luff put an understanding hand on her shoulder.

The group headed to the basement, all of them just barely fitting in the elevator. They walked down the hallways, all of them getting the same tensing vibes. None of the rooms they passed had windows. None of them were patient rooms.

At the very end of the narrow hallway stood the doctor with some keys in his hands and a mask over his face.

Kris rubbed her arms and shivered. The closer they got to that room, the colder she felt. She squinted to see the red lettering on the wall behind the doctor. She saw, 'GE'. _'_GE' _What's that stand for?' _Then, she pieced the puzzle together. _'Oh no.'_

The group continued to precede forward.

"Finally. Wait, who are you?"

"Oh, sir," Kris started fiddling with her hair, "This is our chaperone, and our friends--"

"There's too many of you. Besides, I cross the line at the dog." Said the doctor, pointing at chopper. Chopper, in turn, growled.

"What is that thing doing in a hospital anyway? Mutts should stay outside."

"Now hold it!" Kris snapped. "Chopper's a good boy, and besides," Kris paused when she realized who she was talking to, and what she was about to say to him in such a tone. She cleared her throat and stepped closer to Luffy, who had put an arm around her, "He's a therapy dog."

It was more of a question than a statement really. And Kris knew the doctor wouldn't hurt her, but that didn't stop her from pressing herself as close to Luffy as possible.

The doctor stared at her with half-lidded eyes. After a moment, he said, "Whatever." Kris breathed a sigh of relief. "Only four of you can come in with me."

Obviously Shanks had to come, and it _was_ Luffy's idea. Kris was not about to leave his side either. That narrowed it down to one spot left. Everyone looked at each other.

"Alright, alright," Nikki spoke, "I'll watch your dog, this one time! But, I'm not staying out here alone. For his safety someone better--"

"Chill, Nik," Zoro interrupted. "Don't have a hissy-fit. I'll stay out here with you." Zoro sat down against the wall across the hall from Nikki. Nikki, just stood there, surprised that Zoro would speak to her like that.

"Okay, so it's settled. Luffy, Shanks, Sanji and I will go in--"

"Just hurry up!" The doctor yelled. He _certainly_ was not anywhere close to the kindly doctor Kris received to look after her when she was in the hospital. "Stupid ki--"

"Hey!" Shanks spoke sternly, but didn't yell. "They're just kids. Give 'em a break." He smiled at the doctor, whom didn't return the act.

Instead, he cursed under his breath. He also mumbled, "I'm nice once, and they walked all over me..."

Kris scrunched her nose at him, and hung onto Luffy's arm. She wanted to call him the worst curse she could think of at the moment, but the word was an understatement.

"Now, be careful, and have respect for these people. They've already been through a lot. They don't need brats like you messing things up." He unlocked the door, and as soon as the door was just open a sliver, a cold rush of air came out. Shivers ran up everyone's shines and moved up and down their bodies.

Kris clung onto Luffy, and he put his arms around her.

The five walked in, and saw what looked kind of like...file cabinets. Large file cabinets.

"A mourge?" Sanji was shocked. At first, he wanted to kick this person into next year, but, now he felt a _little_ bad.

"This way." The doctor walked over to, more or less, cabinet holding a corpse. He pulled it open, Kris wanted to faint. This dead women looked a lot like an older version of Melissa, with a few different features.

Shanks closed his eyes grimly, while Luffy hung onto Kris tightly. If she did faint, he wouldn't let her hit the ground.

Sanji felt a mixture of emotion; loss, grief, fury, emptiness. He felt like someone just kicked him in the stomach. Or worse, he felt like he kicked himself in the stomach. He lost his breathe just looking at the women. He gasped, and as audibly as he could, he said simply, "Mother?!"

Save the doctor, everyone's head snapped to him.

Sanji backed up slowly. Then faster. And faster. Then he turned and shot down the hallway so fast, he was running up the stairs three-at-a-time before Kris got out the door shouting his name.

Nikki and Zoro were talking and laughing. But, when Sanji ran pass them, they looked at each other, and stood up. "What's wrong with him?" Even Zoro couldn't help but notice the look of terror on Sanji's face. As much as he hated to admit it, Sanji was tough. Seeing a dead person shouldn't phase him. Mr. Malone's limp dead body didn't scare him.

Kris' eyes were wide and yet, confused. "It was his mom."

The gang searched the hospital. Everyone spilt up to find the cook. After ten minutes, Kris slapped her forehead. "Oh, geez! It's so obvious!"

She took the elevator to the ground floor, and ran to room 119. Kris looked in through the window before entering. Sanji sat at Melissa's side. He stared straight ahead.

Kris didn't knock, she walked in and stood behind Sanji.

"Sanji?" She asked softly.

"I. Hate, him."

"What?" She looked at him, but he didn't turn his head to her. "Yeah, the doctor was a jerk, but,"

"I hate Luffy!" Sanji yelled. "I hate him! He's always getting us into trouble, and now, because of him--"

"Now you stop, Sanji!" Kris screamed back. "Stop it right there! Luffy didn't cause your mom to die. Yeah, I'm sorry. It sucks. Mine is dead too! It happens! He's your friend! And he wouldn't want you to feel any pain!"

Sanji stood up and stared down at her. "Bull! He's a moron. And, anyone who befriends him, is just the same!" Sanji said harshly between clenched teeth. He towered over her, and looked very intimidating.

Tears came to Kris' eyes again. They slide down her cheeks.

Sanji's expression soften a little, then his eyes went wide. He just realized what he said. "Kris...I didn't mean you. I-I, that's not what I--"

**WHAP!**

Before Sanji could finish, Kris slapped him right across the face. It sounded like it echoed through the dark room.

Tears fell freely and Kris ran out of the room. Down the hall, she ran into Luffy, literally.

"Kris. Kris, what's wrong?"

Kris buried her face into his chest, and she sobbed the loudest she ever sobbed before. She just stood there wand wept, and Luffy let her.

Back at the room, Sanji felt sorry. He didn't mean to insult Kris. But, he meant what he said about Luffy.

Sanji hated him.

**OH, MY, FREAKING, GOSH!! DUDE! I cross my legs when I type, and, MY KNEES WANT TO SHOOT THEMSELVES!**

**Okay, I don't even have anything of the next chapters typed. So, DO NO expect them for a while. **

**Skelly, I hope this will be enough for a while.**

**Signed: Daisy**


	11. Vision One: Car Trouble

Okay, after that last scene, I have a little writers block... Lemme see what I can come up with.

**Disclaimer: I don't want much, Oda. Give me Sanji, and we'll call it even! Melissa is mine, Kris is Skelly's.**

When Kris finally started to calm down, Luffy picked her up bridal style. Her face was still buried in his chest. He walked into the lobby to find everyone there. Well, everyone except for Sanji.

"What's wrong with her, Luffy?" Shanks asked.

"She said she's feeling a bit sick." Luffy responded. He heard her thoughts again. It's really helpfully when you don't want to talk.

"Come on kiddo, we'll get you home." Shanks took Kris from Luffy, and started to walk to the car.

"Hey, what about Blondie?" Nikki asked, still holding Chopper's leash. "We never found him."

"Mr. Luffy!" Came a familiar voice. Luffy thought for a moment, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He turned to see a pretty blonde waving to him from the desk.

"Angelina! Hi!" Luffy ran over to her. "How have you been? Long time, no see, eh?"

Chopper barked playfully at the women. "Hi Chopper-cutie! How have you been?" She asked in a funny voice people always seemed to use with pets.

The nurse chuckled as she picked up a clipboard. "Yeah, it's been a while. Of course, I guess it's a good thing you guys haven't been staying around here." Angelina notice Shanks having trouble holding something and gasped. "Is that, Miss Kris?"

"Y-eah." Shanks huffed.

"Geez, just give her to me." Zolo took Kris from a struggling Shanks. "She's asleep. I'll go put her in your car. If she's sick, I don't want her in school."

"Just what I was thinking, I'll be right out." Shanks replied, just glad to have his arm back. He tossed the keys to Zoro, who then walked out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Nikki jogged out the door with Chopper.

"So, what happened?" Angelina asked, "Is she alright? Do you want me to get a doctor? She shouldn't be alone."

"She's not alone, Zoro's out there." Luffy responded grinning.

"You sure? Because I could always get the doctor, or inspect her myself."

Luffy's grin didn't flaw. "No, Kris is tough. She'll be alright." Luffy emphasized his statement by flexing his muscles. Then, Luffy asked, "Hey, I have a question for you, Angelina."

"Yes?" Angelina asked uncertain.

"What happened to that nice doctor the Kris had?"

"He still works here. He's taking care of that girl that was rushed in yesterday. The poor thing, never knew what hit her."

Luffy's jaw hit the ground, "You mean Fox girl?!"

"Melissa Fox? Yeah, that's the one. I feel so bad for her. And it was her Mom that hit her too."

"How can that be him?! He looks so old now, and he's so grouchy!" Luffy thought the nurse was lying to him.

"He's gone through some bad times Luffy. It happens." Angelina shrugged.

Luffy also shrugged. "If you say so. hey, by the way, have you seen Sanji?"

Angelina's eyes went wide, "Oh! I completely forgot to tell you. He called the main desk about half-an-hour ago. He wanted you guys to know he'll walk back to school."

"Walk?! You can't be serious!" Luffy's jaw hit the floor again.

"It's ten miles back to school, and twelve back home," Shanks said to Luffy, "I don't doubt that Sanji can make it; he's a tough kid, but he's going to be awful tired when he gets home." Shanks turned to the nurse, "You sure that he wants to walk?"

Angelina nodded. "Yeah. He said he's visiting with an old friend."

Shanks smiled. "Alright. Tell him to come home soon. I'm going to let this school skipping slide this once because he has family and friends here. Bye Luffy. Go back to school now. No more running out."

"Okay Uncle Shanks!" Luffy chuckles and ran out to Zoro's car, and Shanks walked to his Limo. He got in, and let Kris sleep, using his leg as a pillow.

Angelina sighed. "You meet the strangest people in hospitals, I suppose." With that, she left to check on a patient.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Shanks walked into Kris' room, with some difficulty. He put her down on her bed, as gently as he could. He took off both her shoes, and pulled the covers over her sleeping form. He sighed. "There. Sweet dreams, kid." Shanks smiled down at her, then shut off the light, and closed the door behind him.

An hour later, Kris was squirming around in her covers. She groaned and her eyes shut tighter. There were no more sweet dreams. This wasn't a dream at that she was having. It was a horrid nightmare!

_Kris' Nightmare_:

_She was walking down a long, never ending sidewalk_. 'W-where am I? Where am I going? I think it's a dream, but it feels so real...'

"Bye, Baby!"

_Kris recognized that _voice! _'_Markus!_' But, when Kris turned around to see him, she saw a monster! A Hideous beast!_

"I could have drove you home."

' No, get away!' _Kris couldn't speak, it was just her thoughts aloud. _'Please! Leave me be!' _She started to back up. '_No! A car is coming_!'_ _It wasn't her powers that told her so, she knew. Somehow, she just knew._

_The Monster advanced on her. _'No! I'm going into the street! How do I stop?'_ She didn't stop. Then the car came at her._

_She couldn't see the driver, but the car was going so fast. There was no way of it stopping before it hit her. Then, at the last second, she saw the drivers face._

'Dad?!'

_Kris put up her arms, and the car swivelled. The grill of the car just missed her, but the back of the car hit her with such force, that it threw her like a rag doll against a tree._

_Kris prayed the worst of this nightmare was over, but the car rolled onto it's side, and landed on her legs._

_She finally screamed, and cried hysterically. Blood curdeling shrieks echoed around her, mocking her. Mark ran away long ago. Kris felt as if no one could hear her, or was even interested in listening. She felt the pain everywhere..._

_Then, everything blacked out._

Kris sat up straight in a cold sweat, panting. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry, but, the pain wasn't there. To make sure, she threw her covers off, to she her legs were fine. No blood, and everything was intact.

Kris shuddered, "That was horrible."

"That was real."

Kris jumped at the voice. Ace was staring at her across the room, in his usual chair.

"What do you mean it was real?" Kris asked, still shaken up from the dream.

"That's what happen to her." Ace replied, "It's a miracle she's alive. She's only hanging on by a string though."

Kris thought for a moment, then her eyes went wide. If you hear someone is in a car crash, or hit by one, you think, '_How sad,_' for a moment, then go on with your life. But if you live through it, or just dream about it happening to you, no words can describe the pure terror.

"But, my father's dead. It was Sanji's mom that ran over..." Kris gasped. Sanji's mother. Kris remembered think how much she and Melissa looked a lot alike... Melissa and Sanji must be--

"Your mind changed a few things, but, the rest of it was accurate."

Kris took a moment to think Ace's wisdom over for a moment. Then, tears started the stream down her face, "Why did he leave her?" Her voice cracked a little.

"Who left Melissa?"

"MARKUS!" Kris screamed so she was heard. "HE LEFT HER TO DIE! HOW COULD HE!?"

Ace gave Kris a stare with no emotion at all. "The important thing is, that you don't leave her, Kris."

Ace touched his hat.

"Ace, don't leave me. Please." Kris begged. "I don't know how to help her."

Ace faded slowly, his last words, before he was completely gone were, "You were born with a gift. Use it, Angel."

Kris stared at the empty chair. It could have been seconds, or hours, Kris didn't know. She wiped away her tears. "I don't want to be a Guardian Angel. I don't know how."

Kris waited for a response. A minute past. Then two. Then three.

Kris swallowed hard. Ace was not going to talk to her. She had to figure this out on her own.

But, how do protect a life, when you can barely keep yourself alive sometimes? Or what if Melissa doesn't want to live? What's going to happen if she fails?

Kris took a deep breathe. There was no use trying to deny that fact that she had some connection to Melissa. Now, she wasn't saying she was a Guardian Angel, but she needed to help this girl. Whether Melissa, or Kris, liked it or now.

Kris got out of bed and put on her shoes. First things first:

Go deal with Markus.

**YES! MY CHAPTER Eleven IS DONE! AND EARLY! -sigh- Now to go on to Chapter Twelve. I'M TELLING YOU PEOPLE! IT'S A CRUEL, VICIOUS CYCLE! **

**Signed: Daisy**

**P.S. Okay dudes, if you can't guess the relationship between Sanji and Melissa yet...I'm crying on the inside, and on the out...**


	12. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

-yawns- Nothing like typing after you've just mowed the lawn.

Zolo: Daisy, you're still on probation from the last time you mowed. Heck, you're not allowed to touch the mower since th incident of '06!

I know, that's why I used your swords.

Zolo: What?!

Um...DISCLAIMER! AWAY!

Zolo: GET BACK HERE, BRAT!

**Disclaimer: Guys, if I say I own One Piece, it's probably that one piece of pizza left over in the fridge. Don't get excited...Mel is mine, Kris is Skell-Skell's. 'Kay? 'Kay.**

Kris tied on her high tops on tight. She tightened her belt, tied her hair back, zipped up her jacket, and opened her window.

Kris then backed up to her door. She eyed the tree outside conspicuously. She took a deep breathe, and dashed towards it. Leaping out of her window, she landed on a branch, cling to it for life.

_'Yes! I did it!'_ Kris silently cheered for job. Then, she looked down to see the ground...which was forty feet below her... Kris sighed and made her way down the tree, nearly losing her balance a few times along the way, but regained it quickly.

_**OoOoOoOo**_**Forty-Three Minutes Later**_**OoOoOoOo**_

She sat down and panted, leaning on the huge trunk. She looked at her watch she brought along. It read, _11:45. _Kris sighed again. She still had two-and-a-half hours left.

"I have until two twenty to get home. School ends at 2:15, and everyone should be home by a little after."

Kris sighed again, "What am I doing? Am I just going to go up Mark, yell at him, and walk away? I should've made a plan for this, and at least waited until tomorrow."

The Kris felt pain. In her legs, arms, and chest. Likes needles were everywhere. She held back a yelp. Then, it was gone. Kris sighed again. "Why does this keep happening? I am _**not**_ a Guardian Angel!" She said to forcefully to empty air, hoping Ace would get the memo.

"Yes, you are." Kris heard in her ear.

Apparently, he did get the memo, loud and clear.

Kris looked around. "Ace? Where are you?" He was no where to be found.

"I'm right here."

Kris looked around again, and heard a chuckle. "Oh great, you're in my head..." She sighed again.

Another chuckled, "Not for long kid, I was just wondering, what you are doing?"

Kris grew a confident face, "Oh, simple! I'm going to Mark's house, and..." she trailed off, face looking more confused than confident.

"And...?"

"Well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to, okay?"

Kris heard a sigh, "Kris, what am I going to do with you?"

Kris stood up and started to walk down to sidewalk. She didn't hear another peep from Ace the rest of the way.

Half-an-hour later, Kris stopped. "Wait a minute! How do I know where I'm going...?" Kris waited for an answer, but it never came. She looked at all the street names, and none of them sounded familiar. "How I have walked for so long, and not noticed?"

Kris couldn't even remember her walk so far. It was like a she was in a trance. She continued to walk. Street after street after street. Then finally, she was there. Kris began to shake a little.

Lovely Street.

Kris remembered the horror. She gulped as the scenes ran through her mind.

Kris walked across the street, but not before looking left and right five times each. She walked up the three steps of the porch. She stood in front of the door. It felt like an eternity. Kris held her breathe, and lifted her hand up to knock. Before her knuckles even touched wood, the door swung open.

"What do you want, Babe?" Mark asked, somewhat harshly, while leaning on the door frame. Kris didn't say a word, nor did she move, at first. Kris swallowed hard.

"Look, I don't have all day," he remarked, looking bored.

Kris glared at him. "I knew you were a horrible person, but what you did was, diabolical." Kris spoke with undying venom.

"What are you talking about? It's been, what, two years? Three years?"

"YOU LEFT HER TO DIE, YOU MONSTER!" Kris grabbed Mark, and yanked him out of the door way. Usually, she would never have the strength to move someone like Mark, but, it must have been the sudden adrenaline rush.

"What are you doing you crazy--"

Kris tackled him, and they both feel down the porch steps. Mark landed hard on the ground, and Kris pinned him down. Punch after punch she gave him. Her eyes burned with tears of frustration. "You monster! You left her to die! You saw her last! You seen what happened!" Kris' punches got weaker, and softer. "I...I..., hate yooouuu," until she finally broke down into tears.

Mark didn't know what to do.

"Hey! Stop it over there, or I'll call the cops!" An elderly woman shook her fist at the two.

Mark pushed Kris off, and stood up the best he could. "Didn't know you were such a fighter, Babe."

"Don't call me that!" Kris screamed at him, then continued to cry.

"Take it easy," Mark sat down on the first step of the porch, and coughed a bit. He was beaten up pretty bad. He had cuts and some bruises were already formed. Not to mention his head was pounding like crazy. "I think you gave me a concussion."

"Good, you deserve it." Kris said, calming down a bit. She wiped her eyes.

"Okay, stop with this, _'You're a monster, everything bad should happen to you'_, crap," Mark said while rubbing his temples.

"Why should I?! I know what you did!" Kris started to raise her voice.

"Would you calm down!" Mark snapped, "My mom's inside. She's trying to sleep. I'm surprised you haven't woken her up yet."

Kris glared at him, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about Melissa. _She's_ getting plenty of sleep," Kris said harshly.

"Is _that_ what this is all about? I thought it was about what I did to you a few years back."

Kris fought back to urge to kick Mark. "How can you say that so calmly? You left her to die, just like you left me!"

Mark gulped. "Hey, I learned from my mistake."

"_Mistake?_ Well, buddy, that mistake almost cost me my life!"

Mark glared, "Hey! I didn't know what to do, okay?! Besides, I never left your stupid friend to die. I was there!"

"Don't you dare call her stupid! And you _weren't _there! You ran away. You ran away just like you did when we thirteen, and I begged you for help. And you just ran away!"

Mark's face softened, "I'm sorry. But, I never left Melissa to die. When she was hit by the car, I ran to the driver. She didn't have a pulse. So, I ran to my garage, and looked for a tool to get the car off of her. She just kept screaming. Before I could get back to her, she stopped. Somehow, I managed to just push the car off her legs, carry her into my car, and drove to the hospital."

Kris was in complete shock. "But, I didn't see you." She said softly.

"What?"

"I mean, she couldn't have seen you. Why didn't you call an ambulance, and stay by her side?" Kris asked, trying as hard as she could to sound angry, but couldn't.

"It all happened so fast. I just didn't know what to do." Mark said quietly.

Kris sat silently, pondering things over. She hugged her knees, and started to rock back and forth. "I'm sorry, Mark." She said. At least, Kris thought she said it. It was so inaudibly, it could have been a mere thought.

But then, "Thank you."

Kris looked straight at him. She didn't move for a moment. Then, searing pain surged through her!

"Ahh!" Kris yelped.

"Kris?" Mark jumped up, forgetting his own pain.

She groaned in pain. _'Why do I feel like I was hit by a–' _Kris didn't even bother thinking the rest of her sentence. She felt pressure on her stomache and chest. She couldn't breath for a moment, then, it stopped.

The extreme pain was gone, and she was able to breath again. She felt a bit sore though. Kris sighed.

"Why the heck was _that_ about?!"

"It, was nothing. I just, haven't been feeling well, lately."

Mark's face was still a bit worried. "You sure? I'll drive you to the hospital if you need me to."

"No, no. I'm alright." Kris gave Mark a small smile to assure she was fine. Mark nearly melted in place. Kris forgot what a crush Mark really had for her. Of course, her relationship with Luffy left him bitter.

"By the way, why aren't you in school? Aren't you a goody-goody, or something?" Mark asked, more relaxed, as he sat down back on the step, and crossed him arms.

Kris gave a nervous chuckle, "Heh, about that. I stayed home. I really haven't bee feeling well," Kris finished and scratch the back of her head.

"Aw, you came all this way to just to see me, and beat me up. Thanks Baby." Mark responded sarcastically. Kris was going to protest the pet name, but she giggled instead.

"And why aren't _you_ in school, Markus?"

"Me? I have better things to do."

Kris stared at him, "You got suspended, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

Kris laughed again. For the first time ever, she actually felt like he was a real person. Like he had feelings, and wanted friends.

Mark and Kris talked for a while, like they wereold pals. Then, Kris' watch went off. She looked at the beeping device, and her eyes went wide.

"Oh no! Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Mark leaned forward.

"I have to be home. I'm not going to be able to walk there fast enough though!" Kris sprang up, ready to sprint home.

"Wait a minute, hop in car, and I'll take you home. Just give the address." Mark and Kris ran to the car.

"168 Nami Street."

Mark's head snapped towards her, "You mean you actually live in that huge freaking mansion?!"

Kris looked at him. It was no big deal for her. "Yeah. I live with Luffy and his uncle."

Mark started his car, "Man, oh man. I can only imagine. And the walk here had to be brutal."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mark sped through the streets. He parked his car three houses away, just like Kris asked him.

She got out of the car, and said through the rolled down window, "Thank you Mark. And, I'm so sorry about before."

"No problem. It was nice to talk to you, and just, hang out. I never get to do that anymore. With anyone."

Kris grinned. "Yeah, I had a nice time too."

Kris startedto walked away. "Yo, Babe!" Kris looked back at him. "This doesn't mean anything. Okay? When we get back to school, we'll keep hating each other, so your boyfriend doesn't get suspicious."

Kris laughed, "Alright, jerk."

Mark pulled away shouting, "See ya, Baby!"

Kris waved, "Bye punk!" As soon as the car rounded the corner, she dashed for the house. Kris ran to the back of the house. Right after she entered the main hall, she seen the front door open. Kris ran up stairs and into her bedroom. She heard voices down the hall, still going up the stairs.

"I made it..."

"Not quite."

Kris jumped and seen Shanks sitting on the chair."Wherewere you?"

Kris' face took a calm look. "I had some jerk I had to deal with, okay? Next time, I won't sneak out."

Shanks laughed, "Alright."

"Thank you!" Kris jumped, and was about to hug him, when she heard her doorknob being rattled. She dove into her bed, under her covers, and pretended to sleep.

The door swung open, and Luffy ran in.

"Shh, Luffy." Shanks pointed to Kris, "she asleep."

Luffy held back his yell of excitement to see Kris. "Wow, she slept _all__day long?_"

"Yep," Shanks retorted, "all day. Didn't hear a peep from her. Almost like she wasn't here." Shanks walked out of the room, and Zoro joined him in walking down the hall.

Luffy looked down at Kris' "sleeping form". He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good night, Cherry." He put his hat on her head, and Kris fought back her smile.

Luffy ran out of the room, shouting to Shanks, "Hey, uncle Shanks! Why did you leave her shoes on?"

And Kris drifted off into actual slumber, having a peaceful dream.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

That night, it started to pour outside, and through the rain, a blonde walked on. He was onlymile or so from home.

Sanji glared at the thought of being within a _hundred_ miles of Luffy. He huffed, and walked on.Not knowing what he would do, he just walked on.

**HOLY HANNAH! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm kind of iffy about it. I rushed to type this anyway. So... -shrugs- **

**And before you mock me, Rivvy, Larken, I had no clue what to call Luffy's freaking street... -shudders-**

**Well, I'm a little stuck, on how to continue this, so, it'll be a while...**

**Signed: Daisy**


	13. Seven Pages, and Nothing Happened

Um...Sorry for the wait, I am SO stuck right now... -sigh- And, school starts for me on Wednesday, September 3rd. Of course, by the time this chapter is up, it may be past Wednesday...

GAH! I NEED HELP! -hugs Cook- Sanji-kun, please help me write me fanfiction? Pwease? -eyes sparkle-

Sanji: Of course Mellorine! -hearts in eyes- As soon as I finish our dinner.

Geez... you're no help... Here goes nothing, really...

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine. Or else Sanji would not be cooking me dinner right now, he'd be helping write this... Mel and Kris are not One Piece like though... 0.o**

The front door was thrown open. Sanji stomped into the house, soaking wet, from the darkness of the night. He walked through the mansion, not caring that he was trailing water on the mansion marble floors.

Sanji walked into the kitchen and flicked on the light. He flinched from the brightness at first, but grew used to it. He walked over to one of his personal butcher blocks and pulled out a long sharp knife. He glared at his reflection in the weapon.

"Finally home. Could you keep it down?"

Sanji turned see Zoro. Zoro, got a good look at Sanji, and what a mess he looked like. Saying Sanji was soaked to the bone was an understatement. He was so wet, his suit added over twenty pounds to his weight. His clothing clung to his slim, shaking body. His hair nearly covered his whole face.

Sanji stared at Zoro with a half-lidded eye, and didn't say a word.

"Rain must have been freezing to walk through all night. You're shaking badly."

Sanji's actions didn't change. He just stared.

"Okay, look it. I'm just trying to be nice to you, because I know you've had it pretty hard the last few days. So, cooperate with me, and just talk to me," Zoro was starting to loose his temper a little.

Sanji still didn't talk to Zoro.

"What's with the knife?"

Sanji waited a moment, then answered, "I was going to get something to eat."

"You should probably change first. You're going to get sick if you don't."

"I'm hungry" Sanji said. "Besides," he continued, "I've never gotten sick before."

Zoro fought off the desperate urge to punch in Sanji's face. "Whatever. It's not my job to babysit you, Dart-Brow. And don't even think for a second that because your bratty little friend is starting her winter sleep early this year, you have the right to make the rest of us worry about you." Zoro turned to leave the room.

Sanji glared at him hard, "Like you ever had anyone close to you die."

Zoro jumped around. He glared back just as furiously. "Don't you dare, for even a second, think you know about my life." Zoro stormed out of the kitchen, his heavy footsteps could be heard up the stairs.

Sanji stared at where Zoro was standing. He took a few deep breathes, and put back his bread knife, before he did something drastic.

Sanji walked across the hard floor, shut off the light and strolled back out the door.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOThe Next MorningOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Kris awoke to the sound if her alarm clock. She sighed. _'Oh. I hate that bloody sound.'_ She reached for the snooze button blindly. She yawned, opened her eyes, and pushed back Luffy's hat so it wasn't in her eyes. _'Why is it so dark?'_

'Raise and shine!" Ace appeared, yanking off Kris' blankets. At least he heated up the room, so she wasn't cold without her covers.

Kris stared at her alarm clock until it came into focus. "**4:15**?! AM?! You've got to be kidding me!" Kris' head fell back onto her pillows hard.

"Oh, come on, time to get up." Ace opened up the curtains. "See what a lovely shade of blackish-blue the sky is?"

Kris moaned and whined, "Aaaacce. Lemme sleep! School doesn't start until 7:30. I don't even get up until 6:45."

Ace picked up Kris, "Aww, come on. An Angel's job is never done. You have work to do."

"I'm _**NOT**_ an angel." Kris curled up in Ace's arms, trying to sleep.

"You got plenty of rest yesterday. Get up!" Ace smiled down at Kris. "You've got to do your homework that Luffy brought home for you, eat some breakfast, and go visit Melissa."

Kris, whom still refused to open her eyes, commented, "Thank you, my day planner, but I'm content with staying right here, in this room."

Ace put Kris in his chair. "Look at me Kris." Kris opened her eyes, to see just the face she hated Ace to make. He was begging again. "You've got to visit Melissa."

"Well I don't want to."

Ace was a little taken aback by Kris' whinny, rude answer.

"Look, it's not that I hate her. It's just, what if Sanji's there?"

"What about Sanji?" Ace asked curiously. He knew Sanji and Kris were close friends. What could be wrong with seeing him? Wouldn't he make a trip like visiting a girl in a coma easier?

"Yesterday, he said some things. Cruel things, and, I slapped him. We haven't talked or seen each other since. What if he's still mad at me?"

Ace just watched Kris for a moment. She had her eyes to the floor, and she was stroking the brim of Luffy's hat, which was now off her head. "Kris. I'm sorry about Sanji, but, he wouldn't hurt you. I would never let him."

Kris looked up, until her eyes met Ace's eyes. "If that's true, where were you yesterday, when he frightened me?"

The simple statement, said so softly, really kind of hurt Ace. It felt like a kick in the gut. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to let you down like that, but..." Ace didn't know how to finish his own sentence.

"Ace, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! You didn't let me down! I swear! I was just scared!" Kris reached out to him, but her hand went through his arm.

Ace touched his hat. "You better get started on your homework, okay? I don't know how much you have, but now that you're a senior, it can't be too easy." Ace smiled slightly as he faded, to show Kris he wasn't mad with her. And then, he was gone.

Kris sighed. _'I wonder if I can pull off another sick day with Shanks.'_

'_Don't even think about it,'_ she heard in the back of her mind.

Kris was a bit startled, but, Ace was right. She sighed again. "Okay, first things, first. My Still Life project is due tomorrow. Better get started."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

Kris yawned. She nibbled her toast as she read the last page of her assigned English homework. How many times will I be forced to read this play?" Kris sighed as she closed her book from act III of '_Romeo And Juliet_'.

Kris looked up at the clock in the kitchen. "6:10. There's no way I'll be able to walk to the hospital and back before school starts. Kris sighed and got up to put her plate into the sink. She slipped halfway there.

"Ouch! Oh, man." Kris landed hard on her bottom. "I guess I missed some of the water." Kris had mopped up all the water, or most of it at least, when she came downstairs.

At first she thought there was a leak, or the sink was left on and over flooded, but, it came from the front door. She figured Sanji came home. There was still a few droplets of water on the handle, and only Sanji would walk to the kitchen, even soaking wet. Except for Luffy, but, he doesn't like the rain too much.

That, and the Sanji theory made sense.

Kris would have never noticed or put two-and-two together if it weren't for her lessons, and complete dream of having a photographic memory, from watching Psych, her personal favorite show. EVER.

Thank you Shawn Spencer.

Kris shudder a little at the thought of Sanji and Luffy being in the same room after what her told her yesterday, but, she knew Zoro wouldn't let Sanji hurt his best friend. Besides, _would_ Sanji do something to Luffy he might regret?

Kris's thoughts ended, as she stood up, off her sore rump.

Kris got some paper-toweling cleaned up the bit of water she missed. She sighed as she tossed it out. "How am I going to get to the Hospital?" Then, Kris realized she only had one choice. One choice, that was scarier than facing an enraged Sanji...

_**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris stood outside of the boy's room. She tried very hard to work up her courage. She sighed, and tip-toed in.

The most fearful task of her life; Kris had to wake up Zoro.

"Zoro?" She whispered. No response. Kris shook him a little, then a lot. She kept whispering his name, and still no response. This went on for five more minutes.

Not a single freaking response...

Kris sighed softly. She gulped, and pushed Zoro to the floor, out of his bed.

He grunted, and rubbed his sore head. "What the He–"

"Shh!" Kris quieted him so he didn't wake up Luffy, " Zoro, I need a favor. Please?"

Zoro looked up at the girl. Her hands were clasped, and she looked the most innocent she ever had.

"You've got to be kidding me... You want me to help you after my rough landing?" Kris kept her innocent look. Zoro just stared at her for a moment, and sighed.

"Whatever...What do you want?"

Kris smiled, and gave out a raspy whispered, "Yes!"

"What do you want, or I'm going back to bed."

Kris still smiled. "Zoro, I need you to drive me to the hospital."

"Fine, but don't look so happy about going there, sheesh..." Zoro yawned, and stood up. "Will we be back here before school starts?"

Kris shook her head, "No. We will _just_ be able to walk through the front doors of the school on time."

Zoro sighed, "Fine." He grabbed his guitar case.

Kris gently picked up Luffy's hand off his chest, and set down his hat with his hand on top of it. Zoro followed Kris downstairs. Skipping breakfast, he wrote Shanks and Luffy a note, and left with Kris to the hospital.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo –I'm getting so sick of these...**_

Kris entered the hospital. Zoro decided to stay outside to keep the car running. Kris had ten minutes to get in, see Melissa, and get out. Not that Zoro knew who Kris was there to see.

Kris saw a long-nosed boy. He looked quite strange. Kris had never seen him before, but just shrugged. She looked at him, and he just happened to look up at her at the same time. Their eye locked for three seconds. Kris turned her head away, and walked down the hall. But, half way down, she heard foot-steps behind her. It was the same long-nosed kid.

Kris turned down another hall, and shortly after, so did Pinocchio. '_What, is he stalking me_?!' Kris stopped for a moment, and so did the boy. She started to walk again, and so did the boy.

Kris inwardly sighed, and thought of an idea. She and bent over to tie she shoe, which had not come undone. As the kid came closer to her, she geared herself up. When he was approximately one foot behind her, she sprinted down the hall. Behind her, she heard his foot steps gaining on her. He was right on her tail in no time.

'_Man! What a track star!'_

Kris ran as fast as she could, and made a quick turn into a dark room. Luckily, it was Melissa's room. Kris sighed quietly as she heard the boy run right by the room. '_What a stroke of luck.'_

Kris turned around. She was able to make out shapes, and saw Melissa. The lighting was dim, for it was just a bit shining through the windows, from behind the curtains. Kris walked over to her bed She sat there for a moment.

'_Go on, talk to her.'_

Kris knew it was Ace right away. What she didn't except was for him to appear right beside her. "Come on, talk to her. Like this," Ace knelt beside Melissa's bedside and held her hand. He stroked it calmly, like trying to comfort her. "Melissa. It's me, Ace. I know you can't respond right now. I'm sorry this happened to you." Kris watched almost jealously.

"I know you're in there. I know the darkness scares you, but, it won't last for long. I'm always right here. And Mel, you shouldn't push people away anymore. They want to help you." Ace gently put down Melissa's hand, and stood up. He turned to Kris and winked, "Okay, you're turn."

Kris sighed, "Hi," she said angrily, staying put in her chair.

"Kris, kneel down next to her." Kris did as she was told, reluctantly. "Okay, now, just talk to her."

Kris rolled her eyes, "Hi, Melissa. It's me, Kris. Look, I feel absolutely ridiculous doing this, but I'm being held at gun poi– Ouch!"

Ace pulled Kris' hair. Not violently, but, hard enough. "Kris, the whole point of this is to _comfort _her. Not to make her fear for her life, or make her feel guilty"

Kris grunted, and kneeled back down, and sighed again. "I'm sorry, Melissa. I don't really know, well I don't know what you're going through at all, so I'm not even going to bother acting like an A-hole, and pretending I do. Okay? I am truly sorry for all of this happening to you. I'm here for you, whether you like it not, okay? No matter how reluctant I may be." Kris looked back at Ace. For his approval.

Ace shook his head slightly and chuckled, "Good start, but, try to be a bit more gentle. Okay?" Kris nodded. "Say something more. Let her know you're a good person."

Kris pondered. She came up with something to say, but held her breath for a moment, wondering if she should or not. Kris looked back at Ace one more time. He smiled and motioned for her to continue.

Kris took a big breath, "Melissa. I'm here for you. I swear. I'm your friend."

Ace smiled behind Kris widely. "Go on Kris. Hold her hand. Let her know you're here."

Kris slowly reached out for Melissa's hand. Ace watched intensely. Her hand was almost there, when the lights turned on. Kris jumped, and Ace grabbed his hat, disappearing immediately. Kris turned to around to see it was that same long-nosed kid.

"What do you want, you stalker?!" Kris shouted now facing her unexpected visitor. Not the best thing to do in a hospital.

"'_Stalker'_?! Why did you try to run away from me?" He shouted back.

"Why were _you_ following me?"

The boy stopped for a moment. He lowered voice down to regular speech, "I thought we were playing a game..."

Kris just stared at the boy, mouth agape, not knowing how to respond to something so ridiculous._ "Is he really that stupid?!"_

"Hey, you know my cousin?" The strange curly-haired boy asked. He ran over to the bed and touched her forehead.

Now that Kris thought about it, Melissa and the guy looked a bit alike. They both have tanned skin, though the boy's is much darker. They both have black hair and, not that it had to do with genetics, but both of them wore sort of earth-colored clothing_. _Melissa's first day, she wore brown shorts and a dark green tank-top.

"How did you know her?" The boy's voice snapped Kris back into reality.

"Oh, she's a, friend of mine." Kris said, fiddling with her hair.

"Hey, do you know my older cousin who lives around here? His name is Sanji?"

"What?!" Kris gasped. '_Sanji? Melissa? Could they be...?' _Kris thought about it for a moment, and was only shocked she didn't realize it sooner.

Yes. Thank you Shawn Spencer.

"What, did he do something to you? Do you not like to be–"

"No! No! It's not that. He's one of my best friends. It's just," Kris sighed. She did miss hanging out with Sanji. Fearing him, made her feel broken inside.

"Oh, I get it. Yeah, people don't believe he and Melissa are biological siblings. But, they look so different. Not to mention they don't live together. By the way, I never got your name." The boy stuck out his hand, "I'm the Mighty Ussop. I fear nothing," He said with quaking knees.

Kris laughed and took Ussop's hand, "I can see that. I'm Kris Malone. Pleased to meet you."

**Wow...Seven pages of nothing...**

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I SCREWED THE WHOLE SKIN TONE THING UP!! NUUUUUU!! I know, first, Melissa had sort of pasty skin like Sanji, but now she tan skin...I Up Screwed... and on a few other things to, but I can't remember them right now...**

**Oh well, just ignore how stupid I am, please?**

**P.S. Do you know how freaking sick I was of typing, 'The boy', 'Long-nose', and 'The Boy, with a long-nose' THIS WHOLE FREAKING CHAPTER?! GAH!!**

**Anyway, enjoy this. Sanji says it's time for dinner! Yum! Chicken French! WOOT!**

**Signed: Daisy, the hungry**


	14. Insert Title Here

Okay, this will not be seven more pages of nothing, I hope. I'm even MORE stuck... I wonder when Mel will wake up...? Any way, disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: If only, if only...**

Kris sat and talked with Ussop the whole time. She felt a bit guilty that she wasn't paying Melissa any attention, but, she was there, right? That had to count for something... right?

Besides, Ussop was such a liar, but he was a funny liar. His talking made Kris loose track of time.

Kris checked her watch finally. "Oh, I've got to go, or I'll be late, meeting my friend." Kris jumped up from her chair. "Hey, Ussop, need a ride to school?"

Ussop shook his head, "No. I'm only going to be here for a week. I'm not going to a new school. Besides, I want to stay here with my cousin."

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll be seeing you later then?"

Ussop shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. It was nice to meet you."

"Mm-hm." Kris shot off down the hall, hoping not to get caught by the doctors. She panted as she strolled up the car window and knocked on the window.

Zoro unlocked the door. As Kris stepped in he remarked, "You're late."

Kris slowed her breathing just a bit, "Only, by a, few, minutes."

"Try twenty." Zoro looked at her.

Kris shot him a look back. "I am _**not **_twenty minutes... Oops."

"Yeah, '_oops'_." Zoro put the car in gear, and pulled out of his parking spot. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence...Well, Zoro didn't talk, and Kris snored.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Kris jogged into her homeroom with Zoro walking in behind her.

"Hey, Kris, why are you late?" Luffy asked as she took her seat.

"Sorry, we ran a little late in the hospital."

"_'WE'? We_ had no part in being late," Zoro informed, without a single bitter bone in his body.

Luffy just stared at Kris for a moment, then freaked out, "YOU WERE AT THE HOSPITAL?! WHY?! ARE YOU HURT?!" Kris was inspected by Luffy. He examined her arms up and down. Then he checked her whole face and scalp.

Kris sighed, "Luffy, didn't you read the note we left you?"

Luffy just stared at her, and then remarked, "You left a note?"

"MORON!" Zoro shouted.

"Mr. Roronoa! Language!" Mrs. Applebottom scolded.

Zoro mumbled something the teacher wouldn't want to hear anyway, and closed his eyes, as he leaned back.

"Why were you there, Kris?" Luffy asked curiously.

"To visit our new friend." Kris smiled as she said it, "Melissa needed some company. Sleeping all day has to be boring. Especially when you aren't aloud to eat meat while taking a nap."

Kris tried to put it in terms that Luffy would understand, even if it was some-what made up. She chuckled a little as Luffy gulped.

"Oh, I see! Did you guys play cards? Or a board game?"

"Yeah, we'll say that..." Kris giggled at Zoro's sarcastic remark.

Kris looked around the room. No Sanji to be seen. She shuddered. She ashamed right away, because she was relieve.

"Ya' cold, Krissy?" Luffy put an arm around Kris, and laughed as she elbowed him for calling her the nickname she hated.

Kris leaned back into Luffy's chest, and started to drift off... until the bell rang. That loud, irritating, bloody bell again...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Kris went through school the whole day worrying if Sanji would show up or not.

He didn't.

Kris was a nervous wreck. She had first period with Luffy, and second period with Zoro, but then she didn't see them again until lunch. The second Kris seen Luffy, she ran up to him and hugged to him, happier than ever. Throughout the lunch period, Kris practically clung to Luffy and refused to let go.

When school ended Kris waited for Zoro and Luffy in the front of the building between the student and the buses.

'_Come _on, _guys.' _She tapped her foot, waiting for them still, and growing impatient.

Kris let out a loud sigh and spun around a few times. Blurs of people went by her. Then, _one_ person stuck out of the crowd. Kris gasped and jumped around. She waited for things to stop spinning and come into focus.

'_Oh, it's just my imagination. I could have _sworn_ I saw Sa–'_

"HI KRIS!!"

Kris yelped and jumped a mile.

"Kris? You okay? You're awful jumpy today." Luffy commented.

Kris held onto her chest and took a big breath. "Oh, it's nothing. I just tired." Kris gave a fake smile. Luffy looked at her for a moment, then smiled back, thinking she really _was_ alright. Zoro still eyed her suspiciously.

They walked to the car, Kris in between the boys, silently.

The car ride was just as quiet. Well, Luffy was blabbing about an 82 on a test he received all on his own...with _some_ of Kris' help. Either way, he just kept talking, and Zoro wasn't really listening, and Kris zoned out.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As Zoro pulled into the driveway, and Luffy jumped out of the slow-ish moving car.

"Idiot! Wait until I park, or at least stop!" Zoro shouted. It was useless though. Luffy was already well on his way into the house.

Zoro sighed and took the out of the ignition. He got out the driver's seat, closed the door, and opened up the back door. "Hey, you sure okay?" Zoro asked.

Kris snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah. I'm fine," she assured him.

"You don't seem like you're fine, Kris. You better not get yourself into trouble, without me and Luffy by your side." Zoro smirked at Kris. She gave Zoro half a grin. He chuckled, "Come on Kris. Luffy is probably almost done talking by now. It should be safe to go in." Kris laughed a little, got out of the car.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Inside, Kris a Zoro were both met by a strange smell, coming from the kitchen.

Kris' eyes grew wide. '_Oh no!!'_ Kris dropped her back ack and dashed down the hall to the kitchen.

'_Stupid! Stupid!'_

Kris panicked, fearing she'd meet Sanji's angry glare, and she didn't even want to_ think_ what possible state Luffy could be in.

She panted as she stood in the kitchen doorway. She sighed of relief. It was just Shanks.

"Hey! Uncle Shanks! What's that bad smell?" Luffy asked, holding his nose.

"It's your dinner for tonight." Shanks held up the ladle he was using. "Wanna taste?"

Luffy actually took a few steps back and Kris gagged.

"Oh, come on. It can't be--" Shanks took a small sip, and turned green.

Luffy laughed, "Uncle Shanks! Your face matches Zoro's hair!"

Shanks, not listening, pushed past Luffy and Kris, running. Kris heard a door slam, and she sighed. '_Poor guy._' She chuckled a little.

A moment or two later, Shanks re-entered the kitchen with his one arm holding his stomach.

"What me to call out for pizza again?" Kris asked, holding the phone in her hand.

"Not two nights in a row. Sanji called me while you guys were at school. He said he was with a friend. He needs to think things over, and won't be back for a while. You know, ever since his mom's passing. So, until then, I'm going to be cooking for you guys. I don't want you filling up on fast food and junk."

Shank poured his 'dinner' into the garbage, bad smell and all, washed his hand, with some help, and tried again.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

At eight-thirty, Kris walked into the kitchen to see a sleeping Zoro, a hungry Luffy, and a desperate Shanks. She sat down next to Luffy, "Still no dinner, Shanks?" She asked.

"No," Luffy moped and let out an exasperated sigh.

"How now! I think I've almost got the hang of this!"

Kris rolled her eyes, "Don't get your hopes up Luffy. That's the eighteenth time he's told us that." Kris turned to Shanks, "You _**sure**_you don't want me to call the pizza place?"

"No way!" Shanks said, "I've been working on this all night! If I don't get this soup right by now, I'll be a monkey's un--." Shanks stopped himself and looked back at Luffy, who waved to him.

Shanks sighed, and tossed out another inedible batch. "What do you guys want on your sandwiches?"

For the next week, this was how things were. Kris would get up early, Zoro would drive her to and from the hospital. She would talk to Ussop, and then, after fearing Sanji would come back during school, Shanks would make many attempts four hours and hours, just to eat very simple meals with the kids; sandwiches, cereal, toast, and once, spaghetti-o's.

The total lack of meat was slowly killing Luffy from the inside out.

Also during the week, Ussop and Kris decorated Melissa's room with flowers, cards, drawings, and a 'Get Well Soon' banner.

Thursday, Ussop informed Kris he would not be able to visit Melissa on Friday, because me would have to pack and then leave. He asked if Kris would take Melissa's beloved Art Journal and her sketch books.

"She never got a chance to finish her Art Journal, but, it's the world to her. I want her to have it, the second she wakes up. And, if she wakes up, and I'm out of town, you can give it to her."

Kris nodded and slowly took the books from Ussop.

"I'm leaving town tomorrow, but I should be back in a few weeks." Kris eyed him. She did not want to be lied to. He was her newest friend, and after Sanji just left, well, it was hard on poor Kris.

"I promise Kris. No lies, I swear on it."

Ussop gave Kris a thumbs up. She smiled, shook his hand goodbye, and watched him leave the room.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris yawned. It was 6:14 am, and Kris and Zoro were on their way to the hospital.

"Wow! These are amazing!!" Kris flipped through the pages of one of Melissa's sketch books. "She takes after Ussop in the art department!"

Zoro took a slight peek, and turned back to the road. "Yeah, they're okay, I guess."

Kris smirked, '_Still can't give a compliment, can you?_'

A little too late, Zoro announced, "Speed bump."

"Oof!" Kris grunted. "Oops." She leaned forward, and picked up the fallen sketch books. She then noticed something fell out.

"What's that? Don't leave it on my floor."

Yes, even an angry, teenage, sword-swinger like Zoro kept his car spotless. It was a miracle he ever let Luffy near it, let alone _ride _in it.

"It's, it's a picture," Kris said dumfounded, "of us."

"What?"

Kris stared at the picture, not blinking for a moment. In the picture was Zoro, who was leaning against a tree, but smiling, nonetheless. Kris herself was in the picture, with Luffy hanging on her. Shanks was right beside her, and Sanji was kneeling next to Luffy, holding Chopper.

Kris remembered the day the picture was taken. It was during the first Summer they were all together. The day was warm, and everyone was just happy to be around each other.

She looked back down at the picture and gasped.

The tired screeched to a stopped, and Zoro swerved to the side of the road, "What's wrong?!"

Kris shoved the picture in front of Zoro's face. "Who do you see in this picture?!"

Zoro sighed, "The four of us, Shanks, and Chopper."

Kris looked away and sighed.

"Is this about Ero-Cook? Look, I know you miss him; he was one of your best friends, but don't worry. Sanji will realize his place is with us, and come home. Okay?"

Kris just sighed, and stared at the picture.

Zoro patted her shoulder, unsure of how the comfort his friend. He pulled the car away from the curb, and continued the drive to the hospital.

Kris wasn't mad with Zoro. He couldn't understand what he couldn't see. And Zoro couldn't see Ace, right behind Kris and Luffy.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris tucked away the picture into the sketch book she was sure the picture came out of. She would have a discussion with Ace later. For now, she was rubbing her temples.

Out of nowhere, she had a horrible headache, and a gut feeling she shouldn't go into Melissa's room. She kept walking though. It there was something threatening in Melissa's room, Melissa shouldn't be in there.

'_To make sure Melissa is safe, is an act of a concerned friend, not of a Guardian Angel_,' Kris reasoned with herself.

The closer Kris got to room 119, the more her head pounded. Kris was almost to her knees in pain. She reached for the door knob, her hand shaking. With all her might, Kris threw open the door, and the pain vanished, instantaneously.

Kris sighed of relief.

"Who's there?"

Kris froze. '_Good feelings gone._' Why didn't her powers tell her someone was in the room, or did they?

The voice itself sounded familiar, but Kris couldn't put her finger on it. The name was in the back of her head.

"Kris?"

The room was so dark, she could just see the silhouette of the unknown visitor.

Then, everything clicked.

"S-Sanji?"

**Hi guys!! Wow, chapter 14 already? Hmm...I think Melissa will be in her ninth or tenth chapter with a coma by the next update... -ponders- Good thing she was **_**supposed **_**to be the main character.**__

**Well, I just wanted to apologize for the slow updates. Oh, and, I have NO clue when the next chapter will be up. I REALLY want to start my Halloween chapter fic soon. It's a Nightmare Before Christmas/Corpse Bride cross-over!! **

**Plus, school and diving have really slowed me down. But, I'm semi-happy with this chapter.**

**Well, that's all for now.**

**Signed: Daisy**

**Hey Rivvy, ready to give a certain Flower, and certain Cookie picture? Pwease? -big anime eyes-**


	15. Let Her Cry on You When He's Gone

Sorry guys, I apologize, for stealing your mother's purse.

JUST KIDDING!

This chapter is mostly dialogue. _That's _what I'm sorry for. And, by the way, I have a little surprise for you guys, but you have to read the ending author's note when you're done with the chapter. SPEAK TO ME!! Or, um... WRITE TO ME!! Yeah, I'll go with that one.

**Disclaimer: -insert disclaimer here-**

Kris stepped back, away from the door.

"Kris, it's just me." Sanji stepped forward, into the light of the hallway. Kris gasped. The side of Sanji's face, the side where she had slapped him, was an ugly bruised. His whole cheek was black and blue.

Sanji took another step forward, "Kris I–"

"I didn't mean it!" Kris backed up into the wall, and started to shake, "I didn't mean to slap you! But, you said horrible things! I'm sorry! "

Sanji stared down at her. His expression was a mix of emotions; hurt, confusion, sorrow, empathy, and maybe just a slight bit of anger.

Kris did her best to back up even more, almost like she was trying to be one with the wall.

Sanji stepped closer to Kris, and she shut her eyes tight and held out her hands. A few seconds passed, and then...

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

Kris' eye snapped open, there was a male nurse with dark hair in front of her, not Sanji. In fact, there was not a blonde to be seen. Not a sign of him.

"Ma'am?"

"Uh, I'm alright."

The man held out a hand and helped up Kris. Kris didn't even realize that she was on the ground. She somehow managed to get away with the excuse that she fell over. After the man finally left, Kris walked into Melissa's room.

Kris turned on the lights, to make sure a dark-dressed cook couldn't hide from her. The light was bright, and almost blinding. But, Sanji was not there.

Kris sighed and shuddered. _'He was here. I heard him speak to me. I saw the look he gave me. I could smell the smoke on his suit. He _had_ to be real.' _Kris, by now, was sitting in a chair, next to Melissa's bed.

'_What if he wasn't real? What if I'm truly going crazy?'_

Kris bit her lip, and let out a small sob.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Sanji peeked around the corner. Kris was gone. It killed him that his best friend was afraid of him.

Sanji gently touched the side of his face. He flinched. Kris had quite a back hand.

He sighed, and walked away.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Back already?" Zoro asked as Kris silently got back into the car. Kris stared straight ahead. "Kris?"

"I saw him," she said, almost inaudibly, "_Sanji._"

"Kris, I'm taking you home," Zoro said as he felt her forehead.

Kris looked at him, "But I'm not–"

"I think your sick. I know I'm not a doctor, heck the _**dog**_ would be a better doctor than me, but, you need some rest. You've been in that hospital everyday around people with who-knows-what wrong with them."

"But Zo! I–"

"Forget it. If you're not sick, you at least need sleep. Luffy and I will get your work."

Kris sighed, and gave up the protest. She looked out her window.

"Don't make me the bad guy here, Kris. I'm just looking out for you." Zoro started the car and headed back for the house.

Kris stared out the window the whole drive home.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Home for the day again, Kris?" Shanks asked as Zoro and Kris walk through the door. Kris gave an exaggerated sigh in response, and kept walking.

"Zoro, she's been spending too much time with you. She's growing your manners." Shanks remarked.

Kris turned a corner, and heard Zoro start to talk about her. She stopped walking and eavesdropped.

"I think she might be coming down with something. And even if she isn't, I want her to stay home a rest; she needs it. Kris has been making me get up with her every morning early, and has been around sick people."

Kris listened hard as Zoro started to speak lowly to Shanks in almost a whisper. Almost like any possible eavesdroppers weren't supposed to hear him.

"Also, she misses Sanji."

"I don't blame her, we all do," Shanks retorted, not bothering to even try to whisper.

"Yeah, so, maybe after she sleeps or something, could you spend more time with her? So she can take her mind off of, _'you-know-who.' _"

Kris tip-toed the rest of the way to her room. She didn't bother herself to listen to the rest of the conversation.

She gently closed her bedroom door. She took off her shoes and jacket. Then she, oh-so-carefully, lied down on her nice soft bed.

"Hi Kris!!"

The room temperature rose up, and Kris groaned.

"What do you have against my sleep cycle?" Kris put her pillow over her face.

"Kris?" Ace asked.

"Uhmphf?" -_What?_- She asked from under her pillow.

Ace plucked up the pillow and set it next to Kris' head. He laid down next to her. "I saw what you did."

"You mean act like I was completely insane?" She asked while staring at the ceiling.

"No, if you _could_ call that acting," Kris snorted and elbowed him in the six-pack, "I saw that you fought through the pain to help Melissa! You were concerned and did the right thing!"

"As a friend, _only_," Kris made sure that was known.

"Hey, at least you're openly admitting your friendship now. That's a great leap in it's self."

Kris turned to her side, back facing Ace. "I wish I didn't though." She sighed. "Sanji was there."

"Sanji?" Ace asked, almost too quickly. Like he was concerned about his little brother's girl or something, "Sanji was there?"

"Or," Kris continued, "at least, I think it was him. I dunno."

"Sanji?" Ace asked again, "what did he do? What did he have to say?"

"Nothing really. I closed my eyes for a second, and then he was gone."

"Kris, I'm sorry. Next time, we should–" Ace was interrupted by a sob from Kris.

"Kris?"

Kris curled up into a ball and sniffled. "I think I'm losing my mind, Ace."

"What?"

"It's true. I keep thinking I see Sanji everywhere, and then today, it felt so real. And I also thought I saw you in a picture."

"A picture?" Ace was puzzled.

"Yeah, we took it our first Summer together. But, I was so upset, I accidently left it in Melissa's room, along with her sketch books, and Art journal."

Kris wiped away her tears before they could fall.

"Kris, you weren't seeing things. I was really in that picture. You and Melissa are probably to only ones who can see me in there. And, I wouldn't be surprised if Sanji was in the hospital. Coma or not, Melissa is still his sister, and he loves her a lot."

Kris hiccuped, "You knew?"

"Of course I did. Melissa told me everything. For a long period of time, she never really had anyone to talk to. She gave up on friendship, until I came along. I was the only one who listened to her."

Kris sighed. "Thanks Ace. I feel better. I think I'm going to sleep now, unless you have a problem with that."

Ace chuckled, "G'night kiddo." He touched his hat, and disappeared.

Kris wrapped a blanket to make up for the sudden heat lose that she knew was coming. It always came a moment or two after Ace left. And, with that, she drifted off to sleep.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**9:14 am**

The door bell rang and Kris shot out up out of her sleeping state, almost falling to the ground, if it weren't for Ace. He appeared at just the right time, and caught her. He placed her back onto her bed, and sat in his usual chair.

Kris yawned. '_Wow, that's weird. The doorbell is never that loud, ever._' Kris rubbed her eyes. The bell was still ringing in her ears.

Kris looked over at her clock. '_9:15? In the morning? Who would have the nerve to ring their neighbor's doorbell this early?_' Groggily, Kriss slipped out of her bed. Quietly, she opened her window, and peered down.

There, she saw a blonde man stand, smoking.

The front door opened. Shanks smiled.

Kris, being over forty feet above the ground the ground, normally wouldn't have been able to hear a regular conversation. But, as she saw their lips move, she hear their voices in her head.

"Nice to see you kid." Shanks moved to put a hand on Sanji's shoulder, and Sanji backed up. Shanks kept smiling, not letting a simple flinch get him down.

"Hi. Before you say anything, I'm just here to pack up before Luffy or any of them get home."

'_Pack up?_' Kris thought.

"So, you decided to move out?" Shanks asked, not sounding half as concerned as Kris would like/thought he'd be.

"Yeah, I guess," Sanji sighed and continued, "I'm going to stay with Zeff for a while. Then, when or if my sister wakes up, I'll send her to live with my cousin Ussop, and his dad."

"You know, there's always more then enough room for you _and_ your sister here," Shanks offered in one last attempt to get Sanji to stay.

'_Obviously, Sanji didn't tell Shanks that he wants Luffy's head on a silver platter_.' Kris thought bitterly.

"Thanks, Shanks. I really appreciate the offer, and I did love living here with you, and everyone. But I just can't stay anymore. It's better for me, and it's better for my friends. I made my decision this morning." Sanji walked inside, and Kris just stared at the ground for a moment.

He, he, he's really leaving? He's gonna protect Luffy, by running away?"

"It's a real shame, huh?" Ace stood up behind Kris, and she faced him. "He's hurting himself to protect his friends."

Kris shot an angry glare, not directed for Ace, but for Sanji, though Ace received it anyway. "How could he be so selfish?! He's going to toss away our friend ship of two years, without even considering my feelings?!"

"He kind of did, Kris," Ace retorted.

Kris gasped, thinking back to this morning. Sanji was there then. And he is here right now! Kris wasn't going crazy. That's what Ace had to mean! But, wait.

"You were at the hospital, weren't you?" Kris asked slowly.

Ace nodded and said, "I'm the one who told Sanji to go."

Kris' stare turned to one of betrayal. Before she had a chance to say anything she heard footsteps and voices outside her door.

"Eep!"

Kris, literally, _leaped_ into her bed. She roughly pulled her covers over herself, and closed her eyes just in time.

Sanji walked into Kris' room with a small pack slung over his shoulder. Kris peeked through her eyelashes for a second, then shut them tightly.

Ace was long gone by now, but the heat still lingered. Maybe, he wasn't as gone as Kris had thought.

Sanji set down his pack and Kris heard her door close. She gulped as silently as she could.

Kris heard heavy foot steps, and felt her bed go down next to her. She smelt to smoke, and tried not to cough. She had tried so hard to get Sanji to quit. He was almost ready to give it up too. But, since Melissa was in the hospital, he went into smoking over-drive.

Sanji just sat on Kris' bed for a moment. He reached his hand toward Kris' head, to stroke her hair, but quickly took back his hand. He sighed.

"Kris," he whispered so lightly, that to mentioned girl strained to hear him, "I'm so sorry. I screwed up. I didn't mean what I said about Luffy. I-I was just mad. You're my best friend, Kris. You're like another little sister to me. I love you like you're my own family. I just, I want things back to the way they were, once upon a time."

By this point, tears were streaming down Sanji's face, and his voice had cracked once or twice.

"Goodbye."

Sanji let his tears fall freely. He kissed Kris' forehead like a loving brother might, and picked up his pack. He opened the door, and then he was just gone.

That whole time, as Sanji painfully said his last goodbye and left Kris wished she had said something.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris spent her whole day in her bedroom. She refused to leave her small sanctuary. Not ghost, nor hungry could make her leave.

She started to nod off a little when 2:30 strolled by, and she heard a car door slam.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how many hours I had to work at the pet shop and begging to Shanks I had to go through to get this car?!"

Luffy, who did bother to apologize to Zoro, or his beloved car, ran into the house. He ran past the kitchen, up the stairs, and down the hall.

Suddenly, a powerful wave of emotion swept over him; negativity, sorrow, depression, regret.

Luffy ran to Kris' door,

'_Kris! What's wrong?!_'

Kris bit her lip. She didn't move though. Luffy panicked and kicked down the door. He didn't see her.

"Kris?!"

Luffy heard a small, helpless sob from the closet. Luffy walked to the door of the closet, and opened it slowly.

"Kris?" He whispered.

There she was. Luffy fought back a gasp when he saw her, Kris' eyes were red and puffy from continuous crying. Here cheeks were stained with tears. He could hardly recognize her. Luffy knew very well that Kris was a gorgeous girl. But, when she cried, she looked different. Her beauty was put on hold, or something.

"Kris?" He asked once again.

Kris tried to take a big breathe. "S-s-ssssssaaanj–" Kris lost her composure once again, and cried loudly. "He's gone!! He gone! Gone!"

It broke Luffy's heart to see Kris in such a state. He stepped into her closet, and held his cherry tightly. He sat her down in his lap. Kris buried her face into his warm chest. Luffy knew why Kris was upset, but, it hit her much harder apparently.

Luffy made soothing, "Shhh" -ing sounds to try and calm her down. He held her, and kissed her, and rocked her back and forth.

Luffy knew they'd be there for a little while, so he stretched his arm, and closed the closet door. And he let her cry on him.

**Now, wasn't **_**that**_** happy?**

**I was thinking of waking up Melissa soon. Skelly! You know what that means!! Just, don't tell anyone. I'll make a poll in my profile, right after this chapter is posted I hope. Please vote. Finale tallies will be taken 10/05/08. That's next Sunday folks!**

**I usually don't give my audience a choice, so, here's your chance!! **

**Signed: Miss Authoress.**


	16. In Such a Situation Part I

Okay, my sources tell me... -shakes eight ball- that Melissa shall wake up!!

Well, seeing as though the only two people who voted, and thank God they voted on the same thing, Melissa will wake up. Thank you my anonymous voters, Skelly and Kelsy! Forget the Sunday deadline...

And, guys, I apologize with all my typos lately. I've just been trying to get these chapters up as soon as possible and after several hours of typing, I only skim my chapters by the time I'm spell-checking.

For example: In the last chapter I posted, _Luffy did bother to apologize to Zoro and his precious car. _That did was supposed to be didn't.

Anyways…

**Disclaimer: Mel is mine. Kris is Skelly's. One Piece is not either of ours, but, I wish Sanji was for me!! -bushes-**

Weeks passed. A whole month. Kris had never been so depressed, not even when her father was around. She never heard a single word from Sanji. No one did, unless they weren't telling her.

Luffy spent all his free time with her. Even when he was busy, he was there. Zoro considered quitting his job to be with Kris when Luffy couldn't, but, Kris talked him out of it. Besides, he needed the money for his car.

Ussop never came back like he promised. But he and Kris talked to each other through e-mail, and occasionally on the phone. He said he couldn't come back. Seeing Melissa half dead on a hospital cot reminded him too much of his mother, before she passed away; laying quietly on her death bed, waiting for God to pull her last string.

Kris wasn't upset with him at first, but the when he told her why, she felt ashamed of being angry with him. And, thinking of what she said to Sanji immediately after he found out _his_ mother had died. Then she felt even worse.

Kris, for a period of time, stopped seeing Melissa. Ace didn't even bother to change this. He knew she would make the right decision, eventually.

And, after a two week period, Kris did start going back to the hospital to see Melissa... but started skipping school instead.

"**Three days**?!" Zoro scolded Kris, who didn't want to be bothered to listen to him.

Luffy didn't know what to do in such a situation. He didn't want Kris to do such bad things, but, she was in such a fragile state, that he was afraid to yell at her. He sat in the corner of the room, siding with no one in the argument.

"You skipped three days of school?"

"Yeah. So?" Kris retorted, looking very bored and annoyed.

Zoro bit his tongue as hard as he could, before he said something he might regret. "You're so lucky Shanks isn't here. He'll be back from his business trip soon though. You better fix this."

Kris rolled her eyes, stood up, and left the study room, which Shanks gave to her some time ago, as her own personal library.

"You've got four days to fix this!" Zoro yelled after her. Luffy sighed.

"You could've helped, you know," Zoro snapped as he turned and faced Luffy. "This isn't like her, and we're gonna knock some sense into her, whether she likes it or not. But I'm not doing this alone."

Luffy stayed silent. He really did not know what to do in such a situation.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris had walked out of the house. Okay, not so much walk, as she did jump out of her bedroom window and climb down the tree outside in record timing.

She walked down the street and waited. A moment later, a blue car pulled up to meet her.

"What's up, Kris?"

"Yo," her only reply. Kris got in the front passenger seat, and turned to the driver. "I need you to drive me to the hospital, Mark."

"Something wrong?" He asked, "Where are your three body guards?" He asked sarcastically.

Kris bit her lip, but only for a second, so she didn't seem weak. She answered, "One's mad at me, one's clueless, and one flew the coop a month ago."

"And, you're okay with that?" Mark asked, shocked that Kris and her best…only friends, besides Nikki, were fighting.

"Just shut up and drive," Kris demanded. Not in a yell, but it might as well have been.

Nothing more was said.

When they reached the hospital, Kris told Mark to leave, and reluctantly, he did.

Kris went straight to Melissa's room. When she got there, she just sat there ans said nothing, at first.

"It's your fault."

There was no response. Kris didn't know why, but she felt pretty good after she said that.

"It's your entire fault."

She paused for a moment, and continued.

"I'm sick of this hospital, I'm sick of this room, and I'm sick of you."

Again, no response. Kris smiled a twisted smile.

"I'm _not_ a guardian angel, and I'm _not_ your friend."

All of Kris' good feelings went away. Vanished. She wanted everything she just said to be true. She wanted to blame another for her mistakes. She wanted things to back to the way they were. She wanted Luffy to talk to her again. She wanted Zoro no to be angry with her anymore. She wanted Sanji back.

Kris took a deep, shaky breathe. '_Time to do what is right.'_

Kris picked up the phone in Melissa's room and called home.

"Hello?" An urgent answer, the owner's voice tried to hide the worry.

"Zoro?"

"Kris?! Where are you?! I've been so worried, I could wring your neck!"

"I'm fine. I'm at the hospital," Kris answered her calm, collected, kind-worded friend. If she didn't know better, she could almost sense him winced when he actually mentioned he was worried.

"How did you get—never mind. Just stay there. I'll bee there in ten minutes to pick you up. If you're not when I come, I swear I'll—"

"Okay, I won't move. I'm with Melissa. Bye Zoro," Kris told Zoro after he finished cursing on the other line. She sighed and hung up.

She sat at Melissa's bedside. The teen's legs were in critical condition. The doctor said they may heal, but first Melissa would have to wake up. It made Kris feel horrible, when Ussop told her that Melissa's dream was to be in a tri-ath-lon one day. Well, more like an ambition. Her dream is to be an artist. But, her mother wouldn't allow her to do that.

Either way, Kris didn't have the heart to tell Ussop that Melissa's leg could be paralyzed forever.

Kris thought of how Ace took her to see Melissa that first day. How strange, Kris thought, that Ace really wanted her to touch Melissa's hand. Was there any significance behind it? Surely a teen in a coma would not be able to receive comfort through a touch, could she?

Kris' brows furrowed over this ridiculous argument she was having with herself. Should she touch Melissa's hand? Or, should she not?

Unsure of herself, Kris raised her hand slowly. _'Could it be possible?'_ Kris hesitated just a moment, that started to reach for the still hand.

"Kris!" A strong Jersey accent shouted, followed by a door slamming.

Kris jumped around, leaving Melissa untouched. There stood Nikki, huffing an puffing. She leaned against the door.

"Green-boy is coming! He's gonna kill you!" The door started to fight against Nikki, trying to open. Pounds, bangs, and swears erupted from behind it.

"And you came all this way to protect me?" Kris asked sarcastically, yet confused as to why Nikki was here at all.

"No. I'm here so _**I**_ can kill you first!" Nikki took half a step away from the door. Letting her guard down, she yelped when it swung open. As promised, an enraged Zoro stomped in.

"H-hi Zo," Kris said, gulping slightly. Before he could yell at her or do anything at all, Nikki started.

" '_Hi Zo'_?! That's all you're got to say?! Do you realize how worried sick he and Luffy were?! And then you just run off, and **I** get a call, while taking a bubble bath, from my best friend that my other best friend is missing, and all you can say is HI ZO?!"

Kris looked over to Zoro, who raised an eyebrow. "You have anything to add?" She asked.

Zoro shrugged, "That's about it, except, I didn't really think you were a bubble bath person, Nikki."

Nikki blushed, "Shut-up."

Kris giggled, but, the moment was shortly lived.

"Kris," The baritone voice said. She let her smile slip off her face. "I know you're upset. But, please, talk to me and Luffy. We'll help you as much as we can. You need to stop this rebellious act. It's not you."

Kris nodded. "I understand that now. I'm getting my act together, I swear."

Zoro patted her shoulder and smirked, "And no more running away without telling me and Luffy where you're going at least, alright."

Kris grinned, "Alright, joy-kill." She paused for a moment, "Where's Luffy, by the way?"

On cue, a lanky, raven-haired boy walk in. He stayed in the door way though.

"It's okay, Luf. She doesn't bite."

Luffy smiled and Kris ran up to him, and jumped up into his arms. "Luffy, I'm sorry."

Luffy just held her tight, glad she was safe in his grasp again.

The four friends left the hospital, dropping Nikki off at her house on the way home. Kris smiled, thinking back to when she first met the girl. Her accent was just as thick as it is today. Nikki still was looking for, "the righ' Bo" as she pronounced it. Kris thought she and Zoro would pick up, but, they were better friends than dating.

When they got home, Kris went straight to her room, after she kissed Luffy goodnight at 5:30 pm. She walked in, closed her window, and asked Ace if he paid more attention than she did in math class, and started the week's worth of homework.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris jumped up as the phone woke her up. She yawned from her all nighter of school work. Good thing it was Saturday. "Anyone gonna get that?!" She shouted at the fifth ring, out of aggravation and for the fact that it was a huge house she lived in.

No answer, and the phone kept ringing. Kris sighed, and cracked her back. An avalanche of papers and text books fell over when she stood, wobbling a little.

'_Mental note: NEVER assume that school books work just as well as a bed.'_

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Jeez, you people ignoring me, or turning Amish and ignoring your phones?" An aggravated Jersey accent asked.

"Nikki, Amish people don't have electricity. They don't ignore phones, they just plain don't own them," Kris sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Oh... Same difference."

Kris sighed again, "Was there a reason for waking me up?"

"Waking up? Girl, it's noon! I've been calling all morning!"

"Noon!?" Kris shrieked over the phone, completely shocked it was so late. She NEVER slept in past eleven at the latest.

"Didn't need this ear anyway."

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Nikki continued, "you wanna come with me to the hospital? They have some new sauna thing for patients and their family and friends, or something. And, well, I figured since you've been kind of stressed lately with blondie gone–"

Kris sighed. Nikki has been bugging her about this for the last few weeks. Nikki has never even saw one before, and she needed, for one reason or another, Kris to go with her.

"Nikki, you wanna go to the sauna?"

"Dear God, what's the inside like?! I've gotta know!"

Kris laughed, "Why can't you ask Zoro or someone."

"Dude! Not cool! Zoey is jus' my bud! I mean, you are too, but, just thinking about _him_ in just a _towel_..."

"Nikki?"

"We're just friends, okay!"

"Nikki, I'll be there, don't have a cow," Kris replied to sudden outburst.

"Okay, me and my mom will pick you up," Nikki said calmly.

"Alright, see you in a little bit. I'll tell Zoro you like his towel." Kris laughed as she received a dial tone as her only answer.

Kris cleaned up her work. It was almost all done, with Ace's help. Turns out, he _did_ pay more attention in class then she did. When everything was in neat piles on the floor, she changed her clothes, and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

Kris snatched an apple from the table, and saw a small note. Scribbled upon it, she read:

_Dear Kris,_

_Thanks for doing your homework last night. Leftover pizza in the fridge from dinner. Luffy and I won't be home all day. I'm going to work out, and Luf will be with me. Make sure you eat today, and might try a new thing called sleep. You never let me get it, but, you might like it._

_Sarcasm aside, I'll see you around five tonight._

–_Zoro_

Kris sighed and rolled her eyes. She finished her apple, and ran out the door when the car pulled up outside.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris and Nikki walked out of the locker area.

"Jeez, I'm cold! Let's hurry up into that room. This towel ain't cutting it!" Kris laughed as they stepped into the room. "Oh, crap!"

"What's wrong Nikki?" Kris asked as she sat down across the room.

"I forgot our key to the locker on the bench! I'll be right back." Kris sighed as Nikki ran out before the door closed.

Kris felt the steam around her, a melted away in her serenity.

She felt at peace.

She felt tired.

She felt sweaty. Kris' eyes suddenly snapped open. She was once again conscious with the world around her.

"Kris!" A voice broke through.

"Nikki?" She answered back.

"Oh thank God! Why didn't you answer me?! I've been shouted for you for ten minutes!"

"I, I think I feel asleep. Can you let me out? I'm too hot!"

"Kris! The door, it won't budge! I started to freak out, and that's when I started to call you!"

Kris' heart started to race. "Nikki, go, call help. Please!"

"Kris, I can't leave you! What if–"

"What if you don't leave, then I'll _never_ get out of here!"

Nikki bit back curses, "I'll come back for you Kris! I swear I will!" Nikki turned, and started to run, and did so, into Zoro.

"Zo?!" She shrieked, and grabbed her towel before it feel too low. "What the heck are you doing in the women's locker ro–"

"Nikki! Where's Kris!?" Zoro, then realized what Nikki was wearing, or, lacking rather, and blushed furiously. He looked away, hoping the steam around him would hide his face. Wait a minute... "What's with all this steam?"

"The sauna, Kris is locked inside!"

The steam was coming from under the door. It wouldn't stop. Inside the small room, Kris was gasping on the floor. Her legs gave out, and she could hardly breath. Her eyes were closing, no matter how hard she fought them to stay open. She could hear the sounds of grunts and curses. Zoro just couldn't get the door open. Luffy had joined him little after, but failed out. He was forced out, because the steam had the same effect as water on him.

Before she passed out, her thoughts roamed, ans she remembered that before she went to the sauna, she made a detour to Melissa's room. Kris patted her hand, but nothing happened, so she left. At that last memory, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and passed out. Her friend's cries for her response went unanswered.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Her breaths grew deeper, and more together. She squirmed in a drowsy, but pain-filled state. Something happened, she knew it. Something was happening now. She felt it in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers twitched, and slowly, for the first time in almost two months, her eyes opened.

Melissa looked around drowsily. Something was wrong. Everything hurt, but that wasn't it. She was in a hospital, but that wasn't it either. Then, in the back of her mind, she heard a girl say, _Melissa, I'm you're friend. I promise._

Melissa couldn't recognize the voice though. She gasped at the sight of her legs, or what was left anyways. Melissa, for some reason, didn't care. She had to be some place. She looked around, and saw the phone. She dialed a number she didn't recognize, "Sanji! Help! Kris is in trouble!! Come to the hospital!"

Before any argument or response could be made, she hung up. Well, slam the phone was more like it.

Melissa screamed for help. Not in pain, but, just so she would be heard. A nurse ran in and acted like she saw a ghost. She obeyed Melissa, with no question, and got her a wheel-chair, like she was in a trance. Melissa was assisted into the chair, and she wheeled with all her might.

**-sigh- I just broke my toe Wednesday. And I still have a month in a half of diving left. Oh well, I'll just have to suck-it-up I guess…**

**Signed: Daisy-girl**


	17. In Such a Situation Part II

HOLY CRAP! AN UPDATE! AN UPDATE!

Okay, so, I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I actually kind of liked how it came out! Woot! I'm not so sure about this one though. It was written REALLY quickly, but, you should know that from the early update.

P.S. Friends in High Places: Secrets Are Finished was over by the end of the seventeenth chapter, didja' know that? I do.

**Disclaimer: All characters currently trapped in a sauna or in a wheel chair, are not One Piece, and are owned by me and Skell!**

Zoro wiped away the increasing sweat on his brow. This steam was making it hard to breath. Not to mention that the floor was super slippery, so traction made breaking Kris out impossible. Zoro sheathed his swords and tried a new tactic, so they wouldn't ruin. He pounded on the door, over and over with bloodied knuckles. He was literally trying to punch down the door.

He finally leaned against the door, and slid down it. He breathed deeply, cursing at his own weakness.

"Zoro, go rest. Lemme try," Nikki offered, finally fully dressed. Zoro was just thankful he could look at her without blushing again.

"Nikki, go check on Luffy. I've got to get to Kris." He stood wearily, nearly slipping and losing his balance.

"K is my friend too, Zo! I have to help!"

"And you'll do that If you go make sure Luffy is okay," Zoro replied, agitated.

"We all need to get her out," An unfamiliar voice retorted.

Zoro and Nikki turned to see a determined-looking Melissa, trying to support a nearly passed-out Luffy.

"Melissa?!" Zoro and Nikki shouted at the same time.

"I called my brother. But, until he gets here, we _will_ work together, and we _will_ get Kris out. She's my only friend."

"What can you do?" Nikki asked.

Melissa wheeled as fast and as hard she could into the door. Nikki cringed and grabbed her legs and gasped. Just thinking about trying to break down a door with two broken legs was painful! Zoro stared, dumbfounded, and amazed. Melissa bit her tongue to keep from screaming, and tried again.

When she backed up for a third ramming, Zoro stopped her. "Melissa, destroying your legs more than you already have won't get Kris out of harm's way. We need–"

"To do what?! She's dying in there! I'm useless, but, I want to help! We've got to do something!!" Tears were on the brim of her eyes. Or it could have well been sweat. Either way, Melissa had a point.

Zoro sighed. "You're right, but, what can we do?"

"Step back, that's what you can do."

Zoro, Nikki, and, as weak as he was, Luffy, turned to see Sanji walking in. He loosened his tie, and clench his teeth.

"Melissa, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine but if you don't hurry, Kris will be dead!" Melissa snapped.

"Okay, step back." Without a second warning, Sanji shoved his hands into his pockets, and wiped around it legs so hard that the door cracked right in half.

A large amount of steam poured out of the room. Zoro ran in, and picked up what was left of his friend. She was on the verge of death. She barely had the strength to breathe.

He ran out of the sauna with her in his arms. Sanji wheeled out Melissa, with a limp Luffy in her lap, and Nikki ran to the locker for Kris' things.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris was checked in as a patient that day. She was Melissa's new roommate. She was extremely dehydrated, but IV's were taking care of that problem. Kris awoke at around eight o'clock that night. Everyone was there, looking down at her, except Shanks. She slowly opened her eyes. First to glomp her was, of course, Luffy. He was fine after about ten minutes, once out of the sauna area.

"Kris! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine Luffy," she assured him. Luffy, though, didn't leave her side.

"Hey Kris," greeted Zoro. He sat at her right side. He patted her shoulder, in the same friendly way he always did.

Nikki pushed Zoro out of the way, and hugged Kris, "Girl, I thought I was going to lose my first friend!" She was on the verge of tears, then she whispered angrily, "and why did you have to get stuck?! Zoro caught me in my towel!"

Kris snickered, "What's wrong? Wish the tables were turned?"

"Kris! If you weren't in a hospital bed, I'd fight you right now!" Nikki gave an empty threat, and Kris laughed quietly, still tired.

"Hey, you're up!" Kris turned to her left at the sound of a silently familiar voice. Melissa wheeled through the doorway. "How you feeling?"

"Melissa?! You're okay?!" Kris shrieked.

"Actually, if it weren't for her, you'd be dead Kris." Zoro informed her.

Kris' jaw dropped, as she stared at Melissa, who looked rather pleased with herself.

"How ya' feelin'?" Melissa asked as she wheeled up to Kris' bedside.

Still baffled to see her up and….rolling, Kris tried to answer. She opened her mouth, then closed, and opened it again.

"What are you, a fish?" Melissa teased, "how are you feeling?" She asked, slightly louder, and chuckled.

"I'm…..okay…"

"You're sure are lucky I woke up. I called my brother, and he came right over," Melissa beamed, so happy with herself that she was the kind of the reason why Kris was saved.

"How are _you_? I'm surprised you're moving, or out of bed at all," Kris replied.

Melissa smiled, "I'm tough."

"Melissa, I, I need to tell you something." A new voice said from the behind Melissa.

"Sanji?" Kris asked, and bit her lip.

He was there. The blonde stood in the doorway. He wasn't smiling either.

"Kris, you shouldn't—"

Before Nikki could tell her otherwise, Kris slipped out of her hospital bed, and dashed across the room. She jumped in Sanji, who almost feel back, but held her steady. "Kris, you need rest—"

"I don't care!" She screamed, "I don't need rest! I want you back home! We all _need_ back home! I miss you so much!"

Sanji held onto Kris as she sobbed into his jacket. She cried, and cried, with her arms around him. She didn't let go, almost like she was afraid that if she did let go, Sanji would run away.

"Kris, I missed you too," Sanji finally replied quietly.

"Good!" Kris managed between sobs. "Come home, you stupid, idiot!" She yelled into his clothing.

Melissa slowly wheeled up to Kris. "Sanji, what's wrong?"

Kris had calmed down, and looked up at her friend. A sincere, serious, but incredibly depressed emotion was written across his face. His sister was finally out her coma, why was he upset? Sanji's frown deepened when Melissa asked her question. Kris then realized what was going on.

She let go of him. Slowly she spoke, "Sanji, would it, help, if I…"

Sanji shook his head, "No. She needs to hear it from her big brother."

"Hear what?" Melissa asked. She was getting scared, what ever she needed to hear, obviously was not a good thing.

"You sure?" Kris asked.

"Sure of what?" Melissa asked, "what are you going to tell me?" She was starting to panic. The once perky teen, was now terrified.

Sanji swallowed, "Come Melissa. You need to hear about what happened." Sanji almost demanded, and turned towards the hall.

Melissa gulped, "Where's mom?!"

Sanji froze. He bit his lip as hard as he could. Tears welled in his eyes, but he would not face his friends to see them. He held out his hand, behind him, "Melissa, you need to hear this," he said in a low, but not threatening voice.

Kris walked back to her bed, and let Luffy cradle her. She felt so empty inside. This was going to be hard for Melissa. But, she would have Sanji through it, wouldn't she?

None of the friends said a thing, nor moved. Every held their breath. A moment later, a shrill cry was heard from the other side of the closed door. Loud tears were heard, and they didn't stop. Every one, and now Melissa, knew that her mother was dead.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris convinced the doctor to let her stay the night. Kris never got to sleep. Melissa's whimpers kept her up. After many hours, she had finally cried herself to sleep, but Kris still had not fallen into her slumber. She wanted to be awake, if Melissa needed her to be.

In the dark, now quiet room, Kris began to think. Sanji stayed for as long as he could. The doctors threaten to call security on him, if he did not leave. And he would have stayed, but Melissa told him to go. Reluctantly, he did.

Nikki had to leave, her mother was there, and needed her at home. Baby-sitting, or something came up.

Luffy and Zoro stayed for as long as could too. Though, when the time came, Zoro gave Kris that look that said, _'Goodbye, I'll be back'_ that he only would give to her.

Luffy gave her a peck on the cheek, and asked once, "Do you want me to stay?" Kris shook her head, and he left, but not without one last painful look back.

Kris must have fallen asleep for a moment, because the next thing she knew, she was being woken up.

"K-k-Kri?" A shaky voice asked, unable to even finish the name.

"Melissa?" She asked, and was immediately wide awake, "What's wrong?"

Melissa, somehow, was in her wheelchair. She was trying to get herself into Kris' bed. "I need help," she choked out.

Kris didn't quite know what to do. She helped Melissa into her bed, "Is your bed not comfortable? Want to switch?"

"No, please, don't leave."

Kris sighed. This girl, who had initially hated her, was now taking the liberty to consider herself and Kris friends. Kris couldn't have said no though. She, kind of, did the same thing.

Very carefully, Kris crawled back into the bed. Before she could lie down, Melissa sat in her lap, and let Kris hold her. Then, with as much composure as she could manage, Melissa said, "My brother used to let me come in his room, and stay there, when the nights were scary." Melissa manage to say. Kris could not deny how much like a little child she sounded like when she said that.

Kris held onto Melissa, "You're lucky, you know." She said.

"Why, because I lived?" Melissa asked.

"No, because you knew your mother," Kris swallowed hard after she answered.

Melissa bit her lip, but didn't sob. "Sanji wants me to send me away, to my cousin Ussop."

"I know." Kris replied.

"Do you think he just wants me gone?" She asked.

"No, that's not true," Kris said, "Your brother wants you safe. And, if giving you up is the only thing he can do, then he will." Kris looked down at Melissa, whose eyes were starting to close.

"I never meant what I said. I forgive him. I jus-," she yawned, "want, my, broth….." Kris waited for the sentence to finish itself, but light snores came instead.

Kris sighed, but she was kind of happy, now that Melissa was sleeping again. Too bad that Kris couldn't move into a comfortable position, and sleep herself. Instead, Kris just sat there, and stroked Melissa's hair. She yawned, but otherwise kept silent. Soon, the light started to stream into the room from behind the heavy curtains.

Kris was dead tired, but, she didn't care at the moment.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Nearly an hour later, Melissa had been awakened by the nurses who came in to take her vitals. The nurses were surprised that Melissa was not in her bed. They moved her back, and started to scold Kris, figuring only she would move the teen.

She shocked the nurses when she told them what happened. About being woken up by Melissa, not about how she was crying all night. Kris knew how painful it must have been for Melissa to move herself to the wheelchair alone. She was just shocked Melissa went through the pain to get to her.

After the nurses left, Melissa turned to Kris.

"Why did _you_ have to stay?" She asked rudely.

"What do you mean? I wanted to stay with you." Kris responded, shocked.

"Yeah, Sanji told me what happened, but doesn't there have to be something wrong with you, to stay in a hospital?"

"I was locked in the sauna, don't you remember?" Kris asked.

"You were? Why?"

Kris just stared at Melissa. Why is it that Melissa had no recollection of anything that happened with Kris from the previous day? Kris thought for a moment as Melissa stared her down. '_Ace? Help?_'

**YAY! VOLUME 19 OF ONE PIECE COMES OUT TODAY!! –sighs- Now if only I had the power to go get it…. –grumbles- -sniffle- My favorite librarian that has ever walked the Earth, is going to start working in another library, in a far away town... -sniffle-**

**Signed: The Authoress**

**P.S. I worked through my lunch and study hall for you people! I hope you like and hour and a half worth of work…. –eats sandwich-**


	18. Penalty Time? Honestly?

Oh my gosh. The crappy-ness of that last chapter has left me stunned. Now, I'm stuck continuing off of it. I considered replacing it, but, -shrugs- oh well. I liked a little bit of it, but, otherwise... Might as well go on with it. So, please forgive this chapter, I'm still trying to recover from the last.

P.S. Kris is NOT a wimp. I've been making her cry to much in this story. Another reason why it sucks... -sniffle-

**Disclaimer: I barely own my own skin covering my bones. Think I have possession of One Piece? **

Kris was forced out of the room by Melissa, but promised to come back later that afternoon. It was followed with an exasperated sigh. She checked out, and called home. Both Zoro and Luffy came to pick her up.

The car was silent, but Kris was happy just to be in a car with people who didn't act so schizophrenic. Trying to get a conversation started, "So, how was everything?" Zoro asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Kris yawned, and started to fall asleep, using Luffy as a pillow.

"That good, huh?"

Luffy laughed a bit as Kris drifted off into her deep sleep.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris awoke in her bed. She yawned and stretched and cracked her back. Kris sighed happily. A peek at her clock told her it was nearly 1:30. Kris shrugged, to no one in particular. "Must have needed it." Suddenly, something just clicked in Kris.

"Ace?" She called. She needed to talk to him. She waited for a second.

"Ace." She voice grew more stern. Still no reply.

"Ace, talk time, now." She demanded. A moment later, the temperature rose, and a man, not much older than Kris, appeared.

"Hey kiddo. Did you know that Melissa woke up?" he asked, knowing perfectly well she knew.

"Hey, really? Did you know she's messed up?"

Ace crossed his arms in disapproval, "Kris," he said in a warning tone.

"What? She was all nice one moment and okay with being my friend the next, and now she's just acting like a brat again, like before she was in the coma," Kris retorted, standing her ground.

"Kris," Ace tried again, but softer.

"What?" she asked again, "why is she like she was before her coma. She was nice, and then after she woke up, she wasn't." Kris repeated. She was just so frustrated.

"Relax, wouldja'?" Ace said, "I'm the reason why Melissa is back to her old self."

One of Kris' eyes twitched, "What?"

"Yeah, you need to earn the title of her guardian and friend. You need to spend time with her."

Kris rubbed her temples, remembering the fact that she didn't even want to believe she was a guardian angel, let alone _earn_ the "title". She fought the urge to scream at Ace and as calmly as she could, she asked, "_Time? _What do you mean, _time?! _I've spent the last two freaking months at her bedside!"

Ace shrugged, "Think of this, as penalty time."

"Penalty time?" Kris asked through a clenched jaw.

"Yeah, you know, for the things you said to her the other day. I know you didn't mean them, but, what if she heard that? Besides, not all guardians get off easy with their responsibilities in comas, so, why should you? Melissa has to grow with you, and understanding she has a protector."

"Yeah, why should something be easy in my life?" Kris asked herself, and sighed again.

Ace shrugged again, "Sorry kid, but, you're tough. You can handle this."

Kris just grabbed a towel, "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, just don't get locked in there."

He snickered as a book that was aimed for him, sailed right straight through him, and hit a wall with a thud. He touched his hat, a was gone.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris walked out of her shower, feeling refreshed and renewed. She walked into her room, seeing a stack of clothes already set out for her. She shrugged a put them on. On her way down the main stairs, she felt something in her pocket. Reaching in, she felt... Paper?

It was the photo that shocked her, the one she had seen the same day Sanji had left. On the back of it, was a note taped, with hand writing she assumed with Ace's because it read,

_Don't' forget, you said you'd visit her today._

Kris rolled her eyes, a crumbled up the note in her left hand. "Of course I did."

She was going to walk right outside, but was stopped by the aroma from the kitchen. Kris hadn't eaten since her apple yesterday. Even though she didn't eat much, she was starving.

"Hey, Zoro, you so sure you should be co–" Kris stopped mid sentence. A man with crimson hair looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Kris. You feeling better after yesterday's ordeal?"

Still shocked to see Shanks home Kris nodded, "Yeah, much. You finish up on your business trip early?"

"Nahh, but, you kids are more important to me than my work. Ben took over for me. Besides, it was kind of boring anyway." Kris and Shanks laughed together.

"So, you still haven't given up on that soup?" Kris asked, changing the subject.

"No way, I almost have it! In fact, this batch is done!" Shanks poured some thick green liquid into a bowl. Funny, Sanji's recipes never called for the serving of mysterious green slop. Kris shuddered inwardly, knowing well that even Sanji would toss out Shank's cooking.

"Luffy! Time for–" Before Shanks could even finished, the rubber-boy ran in and started to slurp down his... food?

Kris just stared at him, getting in a ready stance to call an ambulance.

"So, how was it?" Shanks asked, a little too eagerly.

"I liked it." Luffy said simply.

"What's it taste like?" Kris asked curiously.

"Like chicken."

Shanks' jaw hit the floor. _'Poor guy, all that work, for _'It tastes like chicken'._'_ Kris thought, as she backed out of the kitchen, as Shanks swore at the bubbling pot.

Kris walked into the family area to see Zoro watching T.V. "Hi Zoro."

"Hey Kris. Feeling better?" He asked as he muted the television.

"Mm-hm," Kris said, as she stared at the floor. A moment later, "how did you know to come?"

"What?"

"To the hospital. I understand Sanji, and Nikki, and maybe even Melissa, in a weird kind of way, but, why did you come?" Kris put up her hands in defense, "Now don't look at me like that, that's not what I meant, and you know it. Thank you for being there, but, how did you know to come?"

Zoro shrugged, "I don't know. I kind of had a feeling, I guess. And, when I tried to shake it off, Luffy just started to freak out and told me to take him to the hospital. I kept asking what was wrong, but, all I got out of him was, '_It's Kris. She needs help._' And, well, there we were."

Kris let everything sink in before responding with, "Oh." _'Thank God for Luffy._'

After a minute or two with no talking, Zoro turned back to the T.V. and un-muted it.

"Zoro?" Kris asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He asked, not looking away from his program this time.

"Can you take me to see Melissa now?"

"Sure," he responded without missing a beat, "you better go wake up Ero-cook, and ask if he wants to go too."

"You mean he's here?" Kris asked, not sure if it was out of excitement, or surprise.

"Yeah, he's in mine and Luffy's room, sleeping. He was up all night pacing." Zoro answered, pointing with his thumb towards the main staircase. Kris jogged out of the room, and went up the stairs, two at a time.

She stopped outside of the boy's room, hesitating to knock. Should she knock, or go right in? Would Sanji be mad if he's woken up? What will he say about Kris' new "friendship", or whatever it was, with Melissa? Kris shook her head, and concentrated on her first question in mind. She decided to go with the latter, and walk right in.

The room was dark; blinds were closed, windows shut tight. Kris tip-toed in, knowing how light of a sleeper Sanji could be, and shut the door behind her. There was as little light as possible in the room. Obviously, Sanji intended it to be that way.

Kris stared at the blanket heap on the bed, that moved up and down as Sanji breathed. Kris took a deep breathe, and walked over to the bedside. His comb-over stay in place, and his mouth formed a slightly ajar frown. Kris just stared at him.

Sanji and Melissa didn't look anything alike, for being siblings and all, but, Kris had a strange sensation. It was like, she had a desire to protect Sanji and Melissa from anything malevolent. It was kind of funny, because _Sanji_ was always usually the one protecting _Kris._

Kris smiled down on the blonde, and placed a hand his shoulder. "Sanji, time to get up."

Sanji snorted awake, jumping just a little, completely startled out his dream-land. Kris chuckled, "Morning sunshine."

Sanji yawned, "Mmrn' Kr-chwn..." He mumbled, as he rolled over onto his side, in an attempt to sleep again.

"Hey, time to wake up," Kris persisted, shaking his shoulder more roughly. Sanji hasn't been this hard to wake up in a long time. Kris put her ear to the blanket now covering the cook's head as he mumbled some kind of language, she sure was English at one point in time.

"Come on, Sanji. I know you were up all night, but Zoro and I am going to see Melissa. We wanna come?"

Sanji sat up, "When we leaving?"

Kris laughed, "Right now, let's go."

Sanji stood right up, and started to fall right down. Kris caught him, and let him lean on her. "Sanji, you should probably lie down. Maybe, your sleep should come first."

"But, I want to see–"

"There's plenty of time for you to see your sister later. For right now, I need you to rest." Kris forced Sanji to lay down on the bed. As she tried to cover him with a blanket, like a mother would her child, his hand grabbed her wrist. It wasn't hard, like trying to bruise her, nothing like that, just to get her attention.

"Kris, that little girl is all I have in this world right now. She really my only immediate family I have left. Please, can I go see her now?"

Kris bit her lip, and Sanji stared at her with pleading eyes. She sighed, and against her better judgement she said, "Fine, just don't expect me to catch you next time you fall."

Even that being said, she helped him down the stairs, and out the door. Reaching the car, with Zoro already inside waiting for the two, Sanji crawled into the back seats and fell back to sleep. Kris hopped into the front and buckled her seat-belt.

"Where's Luffy?"

Zoro started to pull out, "Well, while you were getting Sanji, I asked if he wanted to come. But, he was more interested in the soup Shanks has been obsessing over."

Kris sighed, but smiled still, at Luffy's hopelessness.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

As Zoro and Kris got out of the car, and Sanji fell out, they walked into the hospital. Sanji was offered a wheelchair twice, but refused both offers.

In Melissa's room, all three talked for a little bit. Melissa, hostile as ever, was calmed down by Sanji ever now and then, but even _he_ received a bit of venom every now and again.

Growing bored of talking, Melissa sent out Sanji to get her a wheelchair, and Zoro left just because he couldn't stand her much longer. Of course, Kris stayed behind. Melissa just sat back and glared at the brunette, as said brunette, sat in silence. It was much easier to strike up conversation with someone who wasn't awake to reply in all come-backs, to _everything_ you said.

Finally, Kris said, "Mel, I almost–"

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Okay then, _Melissa._ I almost forgot to give this to you. Your cousin Ussop said you'd appreciate to have this back when you woke up." Kris walked to the bedside stand and reached into the first drawer, and took out the sketch books. Melissa's eyes almost sparkled when she saw them, and for the first time, she had a genuine smile. Of course, this only lasted a moment.

"Please tell me you didn't look through these."

"Um, well,–" Kris grinned sheepishly, "they're very good drawings..."

Melissa sighed, "Whatever." Kris felt bad. Saying the drawings were good was an understatement. Melissa though, obviously didn't have much confidence in what she did.

"Oh, and one last thing," Kris handed Melissa the photo in her pocket, "It fell out of your art journal, and I forgot to put it back in."

Melissa stared at the photo. Silence consumed the room again. Though after a moment or two, Melissa said, "Wanna know a secret?" She hesitated for a moment, then continued. "My brother always sent me pictures and letters. He always told me about you guys. That's the only reason I knew Chopper's name at school. And that Zoro doesn't care about getting into trouble."

Kris watched the girl as she didn't move. How could she respond to that? Kris definitely wanted the conversation to keep going though. Melissa opening up to her was a very good thing. Then, she thought of something, "Do you wanna know a secret too?" she asked. "I see six people in the photo, not including my dog."

Melissa looked up at Kris. Kris smiled, though it was not returned. Instead, "Ace wants us to be friends," she said simply.

A smile _almost_ started to creep up on Melissa's face, when the door opened up, and Sanji and Zoro entered. "Well I'm telling _you_, Marimo, I could so run home faster than you from this hospital!"

Kris sighed. "Do they always fight like this?" Melissa asked as the two boys kept bickering.

"Pretty much."

When Kris finally stopped the verbal fight, they all helped Melissa into her chair. Sanji stayed by her side, making sure _**nothing**_ could possibly come out and bump into the crippled legs of his sister. Kris did the same, but in a less obsessive manor. All this left Zoro to push her.

And of course he was thrilled to be helping out, as always.

"You hungry, Melissa?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I guess. There's a cafeteria down stairs, I think," she answered, not being able to say no to food.

"Way couldn't you say that earlier? We passed the nearest elevator already." Zoro remarked, annoyed.

"Well your just going to have to suck it up, and walk back," Sanji retorted.

_'Uh-oh...'_ Kris thought, getting ready to be the referee in another fight.

"Why can't she just go down the stairs?"

Melissa spun around, "Down the _stairs?!_ I'm in a wheelchair, you moron!"

Zoro shrugged, "Want me to push you then?"

Sanji glared at the swordsman. "You keep it up, and we'll have to check into this hospital."

Zoro snorted, "Oh yeah, why?"

Sanji shouted back, "Because you're going to need my foot surgically removed from up your–"

"GUYS! Can we just get some lunch already?" Kris shouted. "If this is such a hard job for you, then I will push Melissa for you, Zoro." Sanji and Zoro didn't say a word. They just stared at Kris, surprised for her out-burst.

They group ate lunch, in a some-what peaceful manor, except for Sanji trying to take over the kitchen. Right after they finished, Melissa announced she was tired, and wanted to be left alone.

Once again, Sanji was the hardest to get rid of. Zoro, though, was running out the door before he even said goodbye. Kris said her goodbyes and walked out of the room. She stood outside the door and heard Melissa bring up the same subject she had been meaning to talk about.

Quietly she asked, "Sanji, I don't want you to send me away. Do I really have to go?"

**Holy crap. I hated this chapter. -yawns- And not just because I typed it at midnight. Sorry if it's just a wee bit short. 'Til next time...**

**Signed: Daisy**


	19. Full House, Fuller House

Okay, there's a bit of Kris and Sanji yelling at each other in this chapter. Anything after the car ride home is for comedy purposes.

-crickets-

Well, maybe you'll get it more when you read the chapter...

Zolo: Or maybe it's just not funny.

-eye twitch- Go jump off a bridge...

**Disclaimer: You silly people! XD**

Kris heard the long pause, and then Sanji sighed. She held her breath, thinking, _'Come on, Sanji. Tell her she can stay. Tell her it was a misunderstanding. Tell her anything. Just _say_ something.'_

"Sanji?" Melissa's voice stopped the silence. "Where are you going? Sanji?" She sounded panicked, and unheard. Sanji walked right out of the room without answering his sister, and didn't look back. "Sanji?"

Kris sighed, and followed him to the car, still hearing the blonde's name being called. Each utterance from Melissa grew even more quiet than the last, sounding even more helpless.

"...Sanji?"

In the car, Sanji did not go back to sleep. He stared out the window. It made Kris angry, until she could no longer keep it to herself. Over half way home she lost her silence, "You should've answered her!" She snapped. Looking at Sanji through the rear-view mirror.

He didn't say anything, but stared back at Kris through the mirror.

"I know it must be hard for you to tell your sister no, but you could have at least explained things to her. You should've comforted her!"

Sanji also felt the same anger, "Well, what can I do? I'm her legal guardian now, and I just want to keep her safe." He tried his hardest not to snap. He wasn't angry with Kris, he was angry at himself.

'I'm_ her guardian_, _not you_. _You wouldn't know a guardian if it bit you in the–_' Kris mentally shook her head from her thoughts. She spun around, causing a distraction to Zoro, who swerved a little and cursed."That poor girl thinks you're sending her away because you hate her. She thinks you don't want to have a sister."

Sanji's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Yeah! She cried all last night. They only time there was any ever peace, was when she was exhausted from weeping, and cried herself to sleep. Then, when she woke up, she told me she didn't want you to give her away."

Sanji sat forward, nearly climbing into the front seat. "_'Giving her away_'?! I love her. She's my sister. I would never–"

"I know that!" Kris yelled back. She took a deep breathe and started to calm down, "You're a kind-hearted person, Sanji. Melissa just doesn't understand, and after all this if you still want her to live far away from us, neither do you."

Kris turned back around, and sat facing the windshield with her arms crossed. Sanji sat back, speechless about what Kris just told him. He let it all sink in. Maybe she did have a point. Maybe, there was another solution.

"Well, on that note, we're home," Zoro stated. Sanji and Kris both stomped up the stairs to the house. Kris turned left into the kitchen, and Sanji turned right to the stairs.

"Welcome home!" Kris shouted. "Glad to have you back!

"Thank you! It's great to be back!" Sanji "replied" loudly.

Kris and Sanji went their separate ways, not sure exactly why they were shouting at each other still. Shanks stared at Kris who sat down next to Luffy.

"Is there trouble between you two?" Shanks asked, holding a ladle.

"No," Zoro answered as he walked into the kitchen, "it's nothing. Besides, we all had fun at the hospital. I know I did."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

When dinnertime rolled around, Sanji was more than willing to cook, and everyone was more than willing to let him. Shanks was almost hurt. He thought he had appointed himself to the perfect position. Stupid kids don't deserve his hidden talents anyway, he reasoned, and waited for a hot meal.

Dinner itself was pure excellence. Sanji apologized for it being so simple, which for any other chef, it was not as simple Sanji claimed it to be. Shanks just let the blonde rub salt in his wounds, and scarfed his share of food greedily.

The meal itself was a roast with potatoes and carrots cooked with the meat, and simmered in juices. There was homemade buns and many irresistible side-dishes. Everyone was thankful to have their cook back, well, if he was staying.

Sanji washed dishes, and Kris helped him dry and put away, despite his protests that a lady should never be stuck arranging dishware instead of gracing the world with her beauty. Kris punched him in the arm, telling him _**never**_ to even think about saying something like that to her again. It was insulting.

Shanks cleared the table, and Luffy cleared what was left on his plate, the dishes of others, the table surface, the floor, the wall, and almost Zoro, until he threaten to fillet him. Zoro himself just sat at the table digesting, waiting for the discussion with Sanji they all planned on bringing up.

When all the dishes were clean again, and Sanji finished his inch-by-inch scrubbing and checking of his work space, he turned to his friends, "Who wants dessert?"

"Sanji, we need to talk," Kris said. Everyone was sitting at the table, staring at him.

"About what, Kris-Chawn? Do you not desire dessert?" Sanji asked as he sat down. All eyes were on him. He was hoping this moment wouldn't come.

"Sanji, take your mind off of food for half a second, and just listen," Kris said gently.

"Kid, we need you back home," Shanks said. "We know we can't make up your mind for you, but, why do you want to leave us so bad?"

Sanji sighed, "It's not that I want to leave, it's just–"

"Just what?" Kris asked, "It's not fair that just because whatever you think might be wrong, that we have to suffer also. To not have one of best friends by my side."

"To not have a cook here that knows what he's doing," Shanks added.

"To not have a descent fight," Zoro commented.

"To not have meat!" Luffy exclaimed.

Chopper barked and jumped into Sanji's lap. He licked the blonde's face and whimpered.

Sanji was taken aback by all of this. Even the _**dog**_ seemed to have missed him. Or at least the small, homemade, gourmet doggie treats he was given occasional when no one was around. Chopper was really the only animal Sanji liked.

"Well?" Kris asked, breaking Sanji's thoughts, "why do you want to leave us? We want you to stay. Even Zoro, the Marimo-Head. We're all crazy about you!"

Sanji nearly felt like he was going to be reduced to tears. "Thanks guys. It's just, some things happened a while ago, and I thought I could run away from them, but they caught up with me. So, I–"

"You're still running away, Sanji," Shanks said, "you're running away from your problem still, and now you're running away from us. But, we're here for you. Don't push us away. We'll help. Trust us."

Sanji gently placed Chopper down, and stayed silent. He pondered, and pondered, and pondered. He stared at the floor considering his options. Then, after what seemed like eternity, he looked up at his friends, and smiled. "Now, I'm not saying this for sure, but I think you've convinced me to move back in".

"Yes!" Kris cheered and laughed. Everyone, but Zoro who just grinned to himself, jumped and cheered. Kris and Luffy glomped Sanji, who almost fell over. Chopper barked happily and jumped around in circles, and Shanks laughed.

"I missed you guys," Sanji said in between laughs.

"Yeah, but personally, I think you only came back, because missed Zoro the most!" Kris joked and Luffy laughed loudly. Of course, only Luffy was kicked through the wall, and Zoro picked a fight with Sanji. By the end of it, Chopper was howling, Luffy complained he was hungry, Shanks had his headache back, Kris clung onto her hurting gut as she laughed uncontrollably, and the table was over-turned with many broken dishes smashed everywhere.

Oh yes, how good it was to have every back together.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Two weeks have passed, and Sanji had moved back into the mansion. He had discussed with Melissa her options;

Option One: Stay in the hospital until she was completely healed, and then move in with cousin Ussop, over forty miles away.

Or, option two: Leave the hospital slightly early, and live with everyone in the mansion, being as respectful as possible. Frequent check ups in the hospital would be very necessary though.

Without a second thought or regret, Melissa answered she wanted option two, and Sanji did not argue.

Shanks and Zoro got to work, trying their best to install ramps for the deck and front door. Also, making some of the smaller door ways wider to fit a wheel-chair. They did a pretty good job, if it weren't for the fact they completely forgotten the main stairs.

Figuring a ramp wouldn't do any good in such at such a steep slope, Shanks was able to get on a waiting list for railing chair. It was a painfully slow, but effective device. It's an easy way of transportation for those who are "walking-impaired". There would just need to be two wheel-chairs; one at the top of the stairs, and one at the bottom.

The whole idea was Kris'. Actually, it was all her sarcastic comment and she watched her taped 'Psyche' Christmas special from 2007.

Either way, the device was coming in. Unfortunately, it would be a while. So, until it was built in, Melissa would need to be carried up and down the stairs. Zoro was nominated for the job, against his will. He was not happy about it at all.

The day came, Melissa's last day of physical therapy for approximately a month. This meant it was also her last day of living in the hospital. It was all exciting news, except for the fact that Melissa still didn't know her legs were permanently paralyzed. Everyone knew it, but no one had the heart to tell her, except Zoro. But, he had a habit of having no compassion towards telling someone what they needed to hear, instead of what they wanted.

Kris sighed, thinking of the matter, but quickly snapped out of it. She continued to listen to Melissa's babbling. She was over exaggerating her false excitement.

"And thank you again, so much, Mr. Shanks! I promise, I'll try and be on my best behavior. It's so nice of you to let me–"

"Shut your trap already!" Zoro snapped at he gritted his teeth, and tightened his grip on the wheel.

Melissa punched the seat ahead of her, and Kris snickered. She, Melissa, Zoro, and Shanks were all in the car, while Luffy, Sanji, and Nikki waited for them at the mansion, setting up Melissa's welcome home party.

Shanks said a little prayer, thankful that the girl finally shut up. "It's okay, kid. It's really no big deal. I'm glad you and your brother are living with us. The more, the merrier, right?" He flashed a toothy smile to the backseat. Melissa smiled back.

When the four got home, the all carried in Melissa's belongings, as she wheeled up the ramp, pretending that she barely being able to contain her excitement. She was thrilled to be out of the dull, old hospital, and back into the world. But, she would have rather been home, than in this mansion with people she hardly knew.

She was given the grand tour of the mansion, anywhere that was easy access anyway, and the party went pretty smoothly. Everyone had a good time. And everyone enjoyed most of their cake before Luffy devoured their pieces, right off their plates and forks. Melissa laughed a lot, and by the end of the night, she wasn't pretending to be happy.

When the time came for the end, Nikki said her goodbyes, and left for home. Sanji and Shanks cleaned up the kitchen, and the rest of the house as Luffy searched every little corner for more food. Zoro was lost in his sleep, after of course he carried Melissa up the stairs to her room.

Kris still had a tired smile on her face, as she stumbled up the stairs to her own room. It was the best Friday night in a while she concluded, and feel into a deep sleep.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Kris was brought back to conscious when she felt a sharp jab in her ribs. She looked to her left and sure enough, Melissa was staring at her, ready to poke her again if she didn't respond. "What?"Kris asked groggily.

"Are you awake?" Melissa asked.

"Something like that," Kris muttered and rolled over.

"Kris, I need to talk to you," Melissa said. Kris sighed loudly, and sat up. "It's about my old home. Do you think when my legs heal, I can live there again?" Kris thought about her response to the naïve question. After a moment, she opened her mouth slowly to respond but Melissa continued quickly. "I know I can't afford it, but, do you think, well," Melissa took a deep breathe, "I just want my mom and dad back, " she sighed.

"I want everything back to how it used to be."

Kris patted Melissa's shoulder, and sat facing her. "Melissa, I need to tell you something. It's not going to be easy, at all. If I could change this, you know I would, but I can't." Melissa stared at Kris with apprehensive eyes. "Your legs, aren't–"

"–Going to be healed for a while, I know that. But, they will be better one day. I know it. Don't worry." Melissa smiled a genuine smile, "I hardly thought of my legs tonight. I had so much fun at the party."

Kris faltered. She had no idea how to tell this girl her dreams were dead. Melissa was so hopeful and innocent, Kris almost felt guilty that she would have to bring Melissa into the real world. But, before she could think about speaking, Melissa started again.

"The doctors said I might be able to get my casts off Thanksgiving. Isn't that exciting?"

Kris gave up, and just smiled back, "Yeah, that's really something."

Melissa backed up her wheel-chair, and turned around, "Well, it's late. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she yawned stretched. Half way out the door, a voice stopped her,

"Melissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come in here in the first place?" Kris asked.

Melissa shrugged, "I don't know. It's warmer in here."

Kris and Melissa smiled at each other, knowing precisely what the other meant. "G'night, Mel," Kris said.

Melissa stuck out her tongue, "Night, _Krissy_."

Kris chuckled a little as she got up and closed the door behind Melissa. The room's temperature rose several degrees. No doubt, Ace was sitting in his usual chair.

"Very nicely handled."

Kris sighed, "I'm trying to tell her, it's too hard. I remember when they said I wouldn't have my voice back. I felt broken."

"Kris, the longer you wait, the more painful it will be," Ace said staring straight at her.

Kris sighed and walked to her bed. She pulled the covers over her head. She didn't want to think of how depressed or angry Melissa would be, or the subject at all. She turned on her i-Pod, and listened to the Animainiacs sing songs of Earthquakes, the Presidents of America, and their theme song on a very quiet repeat. When in doubt, they could cheer up anyone.

She fell asleep, and Ace watched the peaceful sight. He smiled and didn't want to leave. Not just because of Kris, but, he liked the Animainiacs too. When Luffy was barely able to walk, He used to make Ace watched to most ridiculous shows with him. The Warners were their favorite characters by far.

Ace smiled widely again at the memories, thankful death didn't steal them away. He yawned, and touched his hat, and vanished, humming a certain theme song.

**Oh, MY GOD! I was **_**sooo **_**stuck in the middle of this freaking chapter. Just ask Skelly. She had to put with me at school and over the phone. So, I was doing whatever I could to continue from after the whole dinner/discussion with Sanji scene. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Signed: Girl-With-Headache**

**P.S. I screwed that ending up... -shrugs, and listens to Yakko sing-**

**P.P.S. Not edited at all, really... -continues to listen to Yakko sing-**


	20. The Nightmare After Thanksgiving

Okay, the all awesome and gracious_ A SKELLINGTON'S LAUGHTER _typed a good five-in-a-half pages of the chapter. You will probably also notice the first swears in this fanfic are in this chapter. I'm sorry, I cannot type them, but Skelly did, and I copied and pasted, so, I'm okay, right?

I hope you guys like what I typed, because I know you'll _love_ what Skell-Ell typed!! Thank her, for without her, there would be no new chapter.

P.S. This chapter is rated T for swearing.

**Disclaimer: -fights off Oda- NO! BACK OFF! THEY'RE MINE! I WANT THEM SO BAD!**

Kris walked down the narrow hallway quietly the morning after the party. It was 6 am. Kris sighed. She tried to go back to sleep, but after getting up so early every morning for so many weeks, it was like clockwork now.

She yawned as she tip-toed her way through the silent house to the library. After selecting a book of ghost stories, she walked back up the stairs. Down the hallway from her room, she noticed something she didn't before. Four doors down from her own room, a dark figure leaned in the doorway.

Sanji smiled as he watched his sister sleep. Kris walked up to him, but before she could say a word, he spoke first. "I forgot to thank you for befriending my little sister, Kris."

Kris nodded, wondering what could be so special about watching someone sleep. Then, she joined him, and watched the dark-haired girl in her slumber. Her breathing was slow and even. Light snores were heard, and every now and again, mumbling of cheetahs with fruit hats.

Kris giggled a little, but felt almost spell-bound. Watching her friend sleep was peaceful. Like, everything was right with the world. Like, she felt reassured she could do her job and be Melissa's guardian. She smiled to herself, and stayed like that until Sanji's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Well, I'm going to get breakfast started, do you want anything in particular, Kris?" Sanji asked and he unwrapped a lollipop and stuck in his mouth.

Kris snickered, thinking about how the cook was prohibited from smoking indoors. As if reading her mind, Sanji said, "Shanks reenforced the smoking rule already. I still have my old stash left though, so don't worry about me," he put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "But, I'm on mostly grape though, I really need to buy more cherry. That's my favorite."

Kris bit down on her tongue hard to keep herself from bursting with laughter. Sanji smiled. "Glad you enjoy my pain," he responded to the girl who was cracking up, in a false offended manor.

When Kris gained some self control, she took a deep breathe, and answered Sanji's question, "Waffles or french toast would be much appreciated," she said while wiping away tears.

Sanji smiled around his sucker, "I guess I'll come up with the rest?" Without another word, Sanji turned, and smiled as he walked down the familiar hallways and stairs to the kitchen. After he was gone, Kris leaned in the doorway for a moment longer, and gazed at the sleeping form.

Around eight that morning breakfast was ready. Sanji made sure to take his sweet ole' time preparing the meal, so no one would be forced to get up too early, or wake up late to cold food. Also, the two hours of quiet were nice.

Luffy stirred from his sleep by the aroma from the kitchen, and jumped out of bed, onto Zoro, and ran out of the room, waking Zoro in the process.

Zoro grumbled inaudibly as he entered the hallway. As he reached the stairs a voice from behind him called, "Forgetting something?" Zoro turned to find Shanks pointing to an empty wheel chair. Zoro cursed under his breathe and turned around, and stomped back down the hallway.

The door was closed, so he knocked on it with his large knuckles. "Melissa, you wake?" He put his ear to the door to hear something muffled he couldn't understand. Figuring it was permission to enter, he turned the doorknob and slowly started to open the door.

"Wait a minute!"

Surprised by the shout, Zoro slammed the door shut even though it was only open an inch. He let go of the knob and stepped back. His heart was beating rapidly, scared of what he thought he could have walked in on.

A minute or two passed before Melissa's aggravated voice said, "Okay, come in."

Zoro opened the door even slower this time, wishing he had heard the first call as clearly as he heard this one. Melissa was in her bed with her arms crossed.

"Jerk," she huffed, "what did you think I meant by _'Hold on. 'I'm changing,'_?!"

Zoro scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

Melissa scoffed, "Whatever. Just help me, okay?"

Zoro gritted his teeth for a moment as he picked up the girl. Much to her protest, he didn't bother with the wheelchair at her beside. He just carried her right down the hallway and down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Kris, Luffy, and Shanks were all sitting as Sanji carried the food to the table. "Uh, Zo?" Kris looked up surprised from her book, "Melissa still needs her wheelchair. She can't sit at the table in a regular chair quite yet."

"Why to go, moron," Melissa commented. One of Zoro's eye's twitched. He turned and cursed with every step back.

A moment later, the pair reentered the kitchen as Melissa criticized Zoro. Apparently, he wasn't pushing her steadily enough, and she was going to fall out of her seat from how jerky the movement was. Of course, it wasn't as bad as when he was carrying her. According to Melissa, his walking was too "bumpy" or "bobby" or something..

Just once, Zoro wished. If only he could drop her, just once.

Breakfast was noisy, and gone quickly. Everyone had a good time talking to one-another, except Melissa. Kris noticed that she was awfully silent. When the meal was over, Zoro shot out of the room like a rocket, hoping to get away before Melissa needed him again. Luffy stayed around, trying to find scrapes. It was an everyday competition between him and Chopper.

Sanji washed up and Shanks had to leave to the docks for some business. Kris offered her help, but Sanji assured that he had everything covered. "Kris? Is there something wrong with Melissa?" Sanji asked in a whisper. He obviously noticed his sister's behavior too.

Kris shrugged, "She seemed fine yesterday. Want me to find out?" Sanji nodded and turned back to the sink.

Kris jogged out of the kitchen to see Melissa staring up at the top of the staircase. "Melissa?" The girl jumped and turned to see Kris, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Melissa sighed, "Whatever." She looked very depressed, quite different from how she was acting last night. It sort of worried Kris.

"Melissa, is something wrong?" She asked.

"No," Melissa replied quietly.

Kris sighed, "Stop lying. You can trust me." Melissa looked up at Kris, who know stood before her. Kris winked and smiled. She sat on a stair at Melissa's eye level.

She sighed and spoke, "Don't you know what today is?" Kris thought for a moment, fearing it was the girl's birthday, and nobody knew.

"It's....Saturday?"

"It's November twenty-second." So far, Kris did not see the harm in this. Her expression was blank, which told Melissa it was time to explain. "I had to miss Halloween. I was in the hospital, and I missed it," she sighed, "I didn't get to celebrate my favorite holiday."

Kris felt a wave of sympathy, followed by guilt. No one even went to go spend the day with her or visit her. Everyone was home, Melissa-proofing the house still. "Melissa, I'm so sorry."

The girl sighed, "It's no your fault." Melissa stared back up at the stairs, and turned her chair around. "I'll talk to you later, Kris. I'm going to find Zoro, so I can back up to my room."

Kris jumped up from the staircase, and took control of the wheelchair, "Uh, Melissa, I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Zoro needs to cool off a bit. You weren't exactly nice to him," Kris said to Melissa.

Melissa looked almost surprised, "What do you mean? Did I upset him?" Melissa asked innocently.

"You drove him up the wall, and down the other side." Melissa snickered causing Kris to raise an eyebrow.

Kris looked down at Melissa, "You want to wheel around the yard for a while?"

Melissa shook her head, "Nah... I think I'll read instead." Kris nodded her head.

"Great idea. I have a whole library if you want to choose something from my stash," Kris offered.

Melissa's eye's sparkled, "Really? That whole library is _yours_?! I can really go in there." Obviously this girl liked to read.

"Sure," Kris smiled, "anytime. _Mi bibiloteca, es su bibiloteca_." Melissa laughed a little as Kris wheeled her to the library. She picked a rather old looking book, full of fairytales, mythical beings, and other imaginary greatness. While she made a selection, Kris grabbed an old blanket that laid on the window cushion, and her old sweater in the corner.

Kris nodded, "Good choice," was all she commented when she saw the book in Melissa's hands. Kris wheeled Melissa back through the kitchen, to the deck. "This is a peaceful place to read, I would know," Kris told Melissa. She set up an umbrella in _any_ chance for rain, though the sky was clear and blue, gave Melissa the blanket and extra sweater she had grabbed, and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, I've got a project I gotta do," Kris fibbed. "I'll be in my room. Besides, I don't want to disturb you when you read." Melissa shrugged and opened to the first page.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kris scribbled down notes in a notebook, and sketched out a few things as the temperature rose.

"Hey, Ace," she greeted without looking up.

"What's up, Kid?" He asked, looking over Kris' shoulder.

"I'm planning a party," she said nonchalantly. Ace grinned. If anything, he was always up for a good party. He enjoyed himself at all the parties that took place in the mansion. Just because he lacked a pulse, didn't mean his love for a good time was also dead.

The title of her notes caught his attention almost immediately. "Didn't Halloween already pass, Kris?"

"I know, I know. But, Melissa didn't get to celebrating it. S'not fair," she answered, not looking up from her notebook and kept writing.

Ace smiled, "Need any help with planning this party?" Kris looked up at Ace. He was smiling, and she knew how much he liked to party. He was very lively for a ghost. She agreed to his help, knowing that even if she said no, he'd probably annoy her until he could help, or reduce himself to begging.

"Sure Ace, right now I'm working on costumes." Kris flipped a page or two in her sketch book. She was an excellent artist, as well as Melissa. She drew out herself, wearing a typical witch's outfit complete with hat. Well, almost typical... She would be wearing black pants and a black shirt instead of a dress or skirt. So, not very typical at all, but she'd have the hat, right?

Ace gave Kris another toothy grin. "You're not going to be what you were twenty-two days ago?"

Kris shrugged, "I didn't even plan that. It was the same thing I was last year," Kris said as she thought back to her vampire costume. "Doesn't hurt to change things up a bit once in a while, does it?"

"Nope," Ace responded as he walked back across the room, and sat down in his usual chair. "What's Luffy going to be?"

"A ghost," Kris replied, waiting for the see-through man's response to that would be.

Ace stared at the girl, to find that she was completely serious. "Wow. I'm dying of laughter," he said in monotone. Kris, no longer being able to contain herself, burst out laughing.

"Well, if I'm going to be mocked, I think I'll just leave," Ace said in a fake, offended manor.

"Aw, come on, Ace, it's not my fault a bed sheet is the only costume Luffy is able to function."

Ace chuckled, "Nah, I gotta go anyway."

Kris stared at him, "What, are you in a hurry? Got to get ready for a hot date?" Ace eyed the girl. "Sorry, no pun intended," Kris grinned sheepishly.

After a moment, he answered, "I've got some stuff to do, places to warm, dreams to infiltrate; you know, the normal."

Kris giggled, "Oh fine. See ya." Without a seconds delay, Ace touched his hat, and he was gone. Kris looked back down at her notes, reread them, and then turned on her sewing machine.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

The day of Thanksgiving was approaching, and Sanji was working over-time at home to prepare. Melissa was the most excited she had ever been. Today, she was getting her casts off. The procedure went smoothly, and her legs looked pretty healthy. They were stiff and sore, but Melissa couldn't wait to stand up.

"What?! What do you mean–"

"Now, dear, your legs are still healing. They still need time to mend. Give it a while," A nurse told her calmly. Melissa pouted and crossed her arms in a childish manor. Kris was just thankful that the doctor didn't tell her that all the excitement she had was for nothing.

Kris wheeled Melissa out of the hospital, and with Zoro's help, she put Melissa in the car, and they all drove home.

Sanji looked a bit relived that his sister looked like her old self again, despite she was still in the wheelchair. Though, he was concerned for her. He knew she would not be able to walk, and he wanted to tell her, before her false hope went any further. It hurt him, but Kris insisted she would tell Melissa. He was ashamed to admit in, but Sanji was starting to lose hope with her.

Kris tried many times, twenty-seven she had counted, to tell Melissa about her legs. She decided that maybe after the Halloween party, would be a good time. After the teen enjoyed her time, and not to spoil her fun. Kris hoped she was making to right decision. She wasn't always that great at bursting another's bubble.

Thanksgiving passed pretty smoothly, aside from the usual Luffy versus Sanji combat in the kitchen. When it came time to eat though, they all sat down to say grace. Everyone but Zoro ptayed, of course, but he at least waited to eat for the rest of them. Shanks prayed aloud for all of them, but Kris heard Melissa whispering her own little prayer.

She winced as she heard specifically the words, "_...thank you for my new friends, and that my legs will heal.._" Kris was distracted and then heard everyone close the prayer before her. She slipped out a little, _"Amen" _and started to eat.

After dinner, Kris volunteered to help Sanji with dishes, ignoring his refusals. Zoro feel asleep, and Melissa wheeled herself in to library to select a new book, again, while Shanks assisted her. Luffy, well, no one really knew where Luffy had slipped off to.

Kris didn't say a word as she washed dishes. It was Sanji who broke the silence. "Are you going to tell her?" What a positive conversation starter.

"I told you, I have it covered," Kris retorted.

"Kris," Sanji said softly, "she's my little sister. I understand if you don't want to tell her. But if you're not going to–"

"Sanji, I said I'm going to tell her!" Kris snapped, a little more loudly than she intended.

"When will that be?"

Kris stayed silent. Who would have ever known four little words, spoken so softly, would cut so deep. She swallowed hard, "I'm going to tell her," she repeated quietly. Kris turned off the faucet, dried her hands, and walked up the stairs, as if in a trance. She didn't say good night to anyone.

Kris swallowed some Nightquil medicine to make herself sleep. No one did, but if they _had_ asked her why, she would have told them she wasn't feeling well.

Kris turned off her lights and the room grew warm. Before any comment, or remark, or anything could have been said by her visitor, Kris said, "Don't say a word, please, but don't go. Please just stay, a keep the room warm." A moment later, Kris' eyelids grew heavy and she let sleep take over. Ace didn't say a word. All he did was sit and read by candle light, as the room stayed warm.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Two days had passed and Kris was anxious about the party. The plan was that Sanji would take Melissa out all day long, while everyone hurried and decorated the mansion before they got home.

Kris was also anxious about Melissa. She was getting antsy, and was starting to hint at questions. Like, why it felt impossible to move her legs.

"Well, we're leaving. Bye guys," Sanji called as he pushed Melissa out the door. He was answered by a collective, "Bye!"

Everyone waited until the sound of Zoro's car, which was _not_ volunteered by it's owner for Sanji's use, pulled out of the driveway and faded away. They all let out a deep breathe, and got to work immediately. Only in Shank's home would the term, '_Haunted Mansion_' be taken seriously.

Hours passed, and the siblings were home. It was five o'clock, and Sanji pushed Melissa up the ramp, argument in progress.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Melissa," Sanji stated, almost annoyed, as he unlocked the front door.

Melissa crossed her arms in response, "Yeah, well, I didn't start it. That girl deserved that milkshake in her hair anyway. She a real–"

"Melissa!" Sanji stared wide-eyed at his angel of a little sister.

"What?" She asked innocently.

'_I can't take you anywhere.'_ Sanji sighed, "Never mind, this is your day."

"My da–" Before Melissa could finish asking, the door opened. The house was dark, with low lights of green and purple and red glowed dimly on the floor. Fake tombstones rested with spiders webs decorating the banisters. Artificial fog crept through the hallways while strobe lights created lightning. In the background, orchestras played terrifying music from Kris' boom-box.

Melissa's jaw dropped. _'Did they, did they do this all for _me_?'_ She almost felt as if she wanted to cry at this gift they had given to her. Almost.

Sanji pushed Melissa to the stairs, picked her up and carried her as she turned every which way to see this new world of Halloween her friends created. The reached to top of the stairs, and Sanji placed her in the other wheelchair. They walked down the hall to the party room to find the group of friends.

They all smiled and shouted in harmony, "Happy Halloween!"

"Oh, thank you guys! Thank you so much!" Melissa shouted, unable to contain herself.

"Yeah, well, don't be so happy," Zoro stated while leaning against the wall, "I wanted to jump out and scare the crap out of you, but–"

"–But I wouldn't let him," finished Kris, dressed as a witch. She sighed, "Last thing we need is for you falling into another coma."

The room filled with laughter as Melissa looked around at everyone's costumes. Kris, as she already noticed, was a witch. Luffy was a ghost. The more than large enough eye-holes in the bed sheet told Melissa that he made several failing attempts before putting on his costume the correct way.

Chopped was dressed what looked like a mix between Zero, from Nightmare Before Christmas, Scraps, from Corpse Bride, and a little reindeer with a hat. Where the last part of his costume was inspired by, Melissa had no clue.

Shanks was dressed like a spider, but added his own charm to the costume, so he only had seven arms, instead of eight. Sanji stepped in to room, Melissa didn't even notice that he left, was dressed like a thug, or gangster, of someone from the mafia.

As for Zoro, he was... Zoro. Well, being himself could be the scariest thing of all.

Melissa looked around, "Sorry, but, I don't have a costume."

"Oh yes you do," Kris said. She wheeled the girl into her room, "I sewed it myself."

The boys waited for ten minutes until the two came back. The saw a witch and a pirate in a wheelchair. "Kris, I love it!" Kris smiled to herself, knowing she had done good.

"Okay, _now_ can we start the party?" Luffy asked impatiently. Melissa laughed and the music started.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

An hour into the celebration had passed and everyone was having a blast. Their fun briefly interrupted by the door bell. Shanks, with a little difficulty, stood up. "I'll get it," he offered as he slipped off his costume from over her normal attire, and strolled out of the room.

The fun continued without him though. Zoro drank, non-spiked punch to his disappointment, as he watched all his friends. Kris and Sanji were dancing to the wild music. Luffy wanted to dance with them also, but didn't want to leave the snack table. He was trying to make a hard decision between munches.

Melissa wheeled over to Zoro. "Fun party, huh?"

"Yeah," he gulped down a mouth full of punch, "fun."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Melissa took a deep breathe and blushed, "do you know how to dance, Zoro?"

Zoro didn't even look at her, not knowing where this conversation would lead him. He shrugged, "No, not really."

"Oh," Melissa said quietly, "Neither do I, you know, even if I could." she giggled lightly, hoping he would laugh also. Another moment of silence passed. "_Do_ you want to dance."

Zoro looked at her, "Why would you want to do something like that?"

Melissa stared at him. "Humph!" She wheeled away angry and, was that the feeling of hurt? No it couldn't be, could it? She wheeled next to Luffy, and chewed a pretzel. She saw the panic in his eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked, expecting it was because she took the liberty to eat also.

"I can't decide!" Luffy held up food as he stared at Kris.

Melissa smirked, "I've got an idea..."

Shanks walked down the stairs, not bothering with the lights. He opened the door. A big hulking brute of a man stood in the doorway, at least a foot above Shanks, who leaned nonchalantly in the doorway.

"Hello, we're having a Halloween party, would you like to join us?"

"'fraid not. See here, me and my buddies are at your humble abode," the man glanced behind Shanks, as if uneasy about the inside of the foyer. It was probably just the lighting, but the house suddenly seemed more foreboding and darker than it had when they first saw it.

He continued, however, undaunted. "…for our boss, see? Who you so unkindly rubbed the wrong way."

Shanks rubbed his chin as if musing. "Can't say I remember who I might have ruffled, but what can I do for you anyway? Or is it him?"

"The boss ordered you to be taken care of." Again the ugly henchman hoped it was his imagination that the house suddenly had a dangerous draft bellowing through it.

"You mean murdered?" Shanks's demeanor darkened sharply along with the house's.

Meanwhile up the stairs and in the party room Kris had to lean against the wall of the room for support from laughing so hard at Luffy trying to dance and eat at the same time.. The minute her skin came in contact with the faded opaque wall, she shivered as an unreal chill shot through her. A rush sounded in her ears, and it felt like someone, or something, was pushing her vision through the wall, down the stairs, leaving her body behind her. Her eyebrows rose and her eyes glazed over as she unwilling tapped into her sixth sense.

"You okay Kris-chawn?" Sanji smiled kindly down at Kris, offering a little pumpkin sugar cookie to her. She didn't look at him, but mumbled, "…Shanks…." The others had noticed the sudden draft hanging in the room and stopped, all eyes on Kris, even Melissa who watched with the only look that expressed something of freaking out.

Luffy swallowed the rest of his food and stepped closer to Kris. He grasped her shoulder and shook her, snapping her out of her trance.

"What about Shanks?" Luffy asked.

"Murdered is such a nasty word." The man grinned and motioned for his lackeys to hulk in closer behind him and crowd the door. "We prefer the term…'bumping off.'"

"I can't let you do that, my kids wouldn't like it." The red-haired man complied cocking his head.

The men before him broke out into raucous laughter, following the leader who actually threw his head back and put a hand on his heaving stomach as he chortled. "Didja hear that, guys? His _kids_ wouldn't like it!"

Meanwhile the others that had been in the room all filed out, leaving their costumes behind, Luffy tugged off his bed sheet, Kris pulled off her witches hat and dropped it in a chair as she exited. Only Zoro kept his obviously not fake swords with him, but he fingered the black bandana he kept on his left arm in some sort of warning.

Sanji pushed Melissa out in her wheelchair, stopping it just before the railing.

"Something wrong, Shanks?" Kris leaned onto the railing on Melissa's left and stared down with a half-lidded gaze at the men advancing on through the door Shanks. The man in question pointed accusingly at them.

"These men want to kill me. I think I financially ruined their boss." Kris nodded, and Melissa realized the boys hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the party room.

"Hmm. It's been a while since I carved some people up.. That sounds nice." Melissa head shot over to Zoro, whose normally bored and grouchy looking tone had turned a glowering noise. He had the bandana on his head, that cast a creepy shadow over his eyes, while they glinted wickedly at the men below. He drew all three words, clamping one in his teeth and fingering the other two in both hands.

Sanji let out a slightly impatient huff from beside the swordsman. "Damn. I gotta fight without a cig? Can't we take this outside?" He drawled as he fixed his tie. Sanji glared down at the leader.

Luffy meanwhile, was cracking his knuckles, and flexing his body. He pulled the straw hat off his head and turned to Kris, who raised her eyebrows and used her voice in a dry tone "Don't leave Hat with me. I'll be in this too." Shrugging off her jacket, Kris exposed her shirt, revealing it hugged her frame but still flexed with her. The black sleeves stretched all the way down, disappeared into her jeans and wrapped back up tightly at her wrists.

In unison, Kris draped her jacket over Melissa's lap, and Luffy dropped Hat unto the pile. "Here. Hold this." They commanded darkly, and Melissa decided not to broach the subject.

Kris stopped talking after that. Actually, everyone stopped talking.

She took out her iPod, turned it on and plugged it into her ears. Her head started bobbing to the music, a fast paced melody by the way the girl's messy braid swayed.

Melissa didn't notice Sanji slink down the stairs, or Luffy forgo the long way and just jumping over the railing. She didn't see Zoro run easily down the railing itself, balancing perfectly his swords eagle spread threateningly.

She was to busy captivated with the headlong rush of cronies as about three dozen men all tried to fit through the French door of the mansion at once.

One of the men turned spotted the two girls and flung a knife at them with rather good precision aiming.

Kris mounted the skinny railing like a balance beam and swung around on her hands. She veered her leg at the dagger coming at her, and knocked it out of its path as it speed for them. As if Melissa wasn't shocked enough by this, Kris swung again and somersaulted right off the banister.

"_Kris_!" the dark-haired girl practically shrieked, rolling forward in the wheelchair to see her friend still tumbling to the carpeted floor. Luffy saw Kris and fixed himself under her, and Melissa expected Luffy to catch her in his arms.

Far from it.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!" The slim teenager suddenly inflated to gigantic proportions, Kris cushioned right into his stomach, and she flipped out of the dent in his belly and landed on the floor as if nothing happened.

"What-? Luffy, he-!!!"

"He's made of rubber." Shanks appeared next to her with a grin. Melissa jumped, "Shanks, I thought you were-"

Shanks shook his head. "Nah." He gestured with his right arm down to the foyer. "Like I said, my kids wouldn't like it if I died." Melissa followed Shanks' sweeping motion, watching with increasingly wider eyes.

Luffy was stretching and punching the leader, his normally simpleton look replaced with a livid look, like he lived for fighting like this. Zoro, the guy who always sleeping, always looking so bored and angry, was a literal blur as he slashed through to the back of crowd. And her brother! Sanji was taking down men nearly as fast as Zoro with only his legs. She recalled him practicing a few acrobatic moves in their younger years, but this was phenomenal!

Kris suddenly whipped into Melissa' line of vision. She watched stunned.

Kris' iPod was still out, presumably playing, because it looked like she was dancing to unheard beat. Every now and then she mouthed the words, but kept a perfect beat and used her dancing to strike the attackers.

"That's amazing." Melissa felt herself whisper.

"But reckless." Kris flipped into a handstand and sent her foot into a man's neck and shattered another man's face.

Melissa blinked. "How so?"

"Look at her eyes."

Melissa got a good view of Kris' face for a second, and jumped. "Her eyes are closed!"

Kris spun and twisted stepping in stride. She brought up her palms into two men's noses, cracking sounds heard. Her legs lashed out from under her, sending a man into three others. Whenever she got close to her comrades, she would neatly evade them, as if she knew where they were in the fight.

All through this, her eyes were shut tightly, sometimes her eyebrows twitched, but that was it.

"How is that reckless? She's kicking butt!" Melissa punched the air in excitement, then caught herself and blushed. Shanks either didn't notice or didn't seem to care. "Let me put it this way. What would you do if someone put a gun barrel to your head and told you to freeze?"

"I'd freeze, obviously. And pray to God."

Shanks nodded. "Right. Well, Kris can't do that. When she's dancing like this, when the music is covering her senses and she's virtually blind like this, she can't stop until someone stops the music. No matter what. So if a gun barrel gets pointed at her, she won't-can't, notice."

"Wait…why?"

"It's just something she does. Kris is a singer. A pretty good one, too. And she's a dancer, naturally. But she never got professional lessons. She's self-taught, by listening to the rhythm of the music and the unique tones. The downside is she gets so wrapped up into what ever song is playing it completely over comes her. So she turned her moves into a fighting style to protect herself. She can even dodge and deflect bullets if the song catches her enough." Shanks pause for a moment to let Kris take in all the information he just spat out at her. Then he said, "A new song must have just started playing; look, she's changing her tempo."

Melissa broke from Shanks' face to see Kris spinning and dancing even more widely than before. Her punches and kicks were unimaginably fast, first she would throw back both her elbows to knock out two cronies, then swing her fist and catch two men with her arm. Bringing it back in a flowing motion, she struck her head up and knocked skulls with a man who thought he could sneak up on her.

He crumpled to the ground and Kris flipped to her hands, much in a Sanji-like position, and sent others flying.

Luffy Gum-Gum Rocketed toward her, but was side stepped easily.

"You can see the downside to this, right? Kris would literally have to die before she could stop. Or have someone pulls out her earphones." But the bad guys wouldn't do that, and it was a good thing Kris had the boys down with her, because they kept an eye on her during the fight. While they kicked ass in their right.

Except some of the henchmen were either smarter, or desperate, in this quarrel.

Several of them had gotten by Zoro's swords and Sanji's legs and made their way up the stairs, guns and swords raised or pointed at the two by the railing.

"Hmm." Shanks blinked mildly at the opposing men, and Melissa wheeled behind him a bit, just a little bit frightened. _'Great, here I am facing four huge idiots who can't tie their own shoes and I have a one armed man to protect me…' _Melissa mused despondently as the men cornered them.

Sanji, who had happened to glance up at the balcony at that moment to check on his baby sister, (who, no doubt, kill him if she ever heard him call her that,) and saw the guns and swords bearing down on Shanks and Melissa.

"Damnit," Sanji cursed out loud and sent a man flying into some random direction he knew Kris wasn't in, and started for the staircase.

"I doubt you'll able to reach them in time," Zoro snaked by him and slashed at a few other guys. Marimo always looked on the bright side, didn't he?

Sanji cursed again and found he had no choice, he just hoped Melissa didn't get scared.

Planting his pointer and middle fingers between his lips, the blonde let loose a shrilling whistle. For good measure, he cupped his hands and shouted in the direction of the kitchen, "Chopper, come boy!!" Seconds later, in which half the people around him stopped and stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, the sound of crashing furniture rang from behind the doudble door that led to the kitchen.

They flew open, a monstrous brown blur shot past Luffy, circled around Kris and headed up the stairwell, rocketing past Sanji.

Sanji grinned, "Good boy," he whispered, and returned to the fight.

The next thing Melissa knew, she was watching men fly from the seat of their pants over the railing or into the wall, their weapons abandoned and clanging every which way. Chopper, the cute adorable little puppy, who had been lying on his belly for her minutes before this whole escapade, had suddenly grown into the size of a Great Dane, a beast of a thing. His teeth were fangs, and the fur between his suddenly muscled hunches stood on end as feral growls erupted from his throat as Chopper charged the men down. Full grown men, knocked off their feet from this mere dog.

Chopper placed himself between Shanks, Melissa and the any other foolish approaching attackers.

Man's best friend? Damn straight he was.

Finally, the last of the men were knocked unconscious by Luffy. Even though the battle was over, Kris kept moving. Sanji, being the only quite as graceful as her, tried to remove her headphones. They looked like they were dancing together again, until he finally snagged one headphone out. Kris' left eye opened and looked around as her right eye stayed shut. Everyone was staring at her. She turned off the music and tucked her iPod away in her pocket.

"Wow!" Melissa called, breaking to silence between friends. Everyone looked up at her. "That was amazing!"

Kris walked up the stair to her, getting ready to explain herself, and Luffy, but Shanks shook his head, "I told her. Don't worry." Kris sighed happily as Melissa beamed. Shanks then walked away, disappearing in the kitchen to call the police, leaving the five friends alone.

"Can you teach me to dance like that Kris?!" Melissa pleaded. Kris gulped, as everyone waited for the heart-breaking moment to unfold. Melissa kept smiling though, "And Sanji! I remember you started to teach me black leg a long time ago, but we didn't get far. Can we try again?"

Kris bit her lip, and answered as Sanji opened his mouth to. "No, he can't."

Melissa's smile started to fade, "What?"

"And I can't teach you to dance."

"Why not, Kris?" Melissa asked nervously, seeing the distress in the teen's eyes.

"Because, you'll never walk again."

Melissa didn't quite register what was said, "I don't understand."

Kris repeated herself, slowly and darkly. "You'll. Never. Walk. Again."

Melissa started to shake, "You're lying to me." It had to be a lie. Friends don't just come out, and accuse you of being a cripple.

Kris continued, "When you were hit by the car, one of your lower vertebrae broke. You wonder why you can't move or feel your legs anymore? It's because they're paralyzed. You're stuck in that wheelchair forever, Melissa."

Tears streamed down Melissa face as she bit her lip. What Kris said had hit home, and hit hard. "You're lying," she said again. Kris just stared at the girl sympathetically, wishing dearly tha she _was _lying. Melissa turned her chair as fast as she could. She tried to wheel to her room, but Sanji stopped her. He stood in front of her, and lowered himself to her level, so his eyes met hers.

"Melissa, I'm so sorry–"

"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?!" She screamed at all of them, "You all know this, didn't you?" The stare everyone gave her was her answer. Her lip quivered. "I hate all of you." She tried to punch Sanji out of the way, but all her strength vanished at once, and she broke into loud sobs.

Melissa was finally crying that night, and not at the gift her friends gave her. Sanji pulled her in to a bear hug. He made soothing "shushing" sounds trying to calm the girl as she cried into his jacket.

"S-saaanji! Whhyy?" she managed between sobs. Chopper, now a small puppy once again, whimpered and sat at the girl's feet.

"Shhhhh," Sanji soothed, "it'll be okay. Big brother is here," he said calmly. Luffy stared, remembering, or at least imagining, that's what _his_ older brother would do, if Luffy was in a situation that brought him to tears.

Kris wanted to fall down the stairs. Or jump off the roof. Everyone was right; she should have told Melissa sooner. She bit her lip as a lump grew in her throat. She felt a rubber-y take hers, and looked at Luffy. He stared at her.

'_Kris, don't cry. It's not your fault.'_

Kris heard his thoughts, and it made her want to cry harder. She surpressed the tears and put her head on his chest, and let him hold her.

'_Thank you.'_

Shanks walked back into the main foyer. He had heard the noise, but now seen the sight, and sighed. _'Alright,' _he concluded. Halloween was over.

___________________

**Sorry this took forever to post guys. WHY THE FREAK WAS THAT SO HARD TO TYPE AND POST!? MY GOD!! AND LIKE FIVE, almost six, PAGES OF IT WAS SKELLY'S WORK TOO!!! **

**-foreheaddesk-**

**Anywho, how was your Halloween guys? Mine was great! I really liked my costume! But, I have'ta say, Skellington really took the show away with her awesome Headless Horse (Wo)man costume. ^^**

'**Til next time...**

**Signed: Corpse Bride**

**P.S. I screwed up on another thing in this story I think....the time line..... NUUUUUUU! **

**-foreheaddesk-**

**P.P.S. The chapter was edited many times, so if you find an error, please point it out to me, so I can cry in the basement corner..... -hangs head in shame- **


	21. Slow Recoveries and Duel Monsters

Okay, truth be told, I didn't really even start to _think_ about this chapter until like two weeks after I posted the last chapter. -sighs- Ironically enough, now that diving is over, I seem to be MORE busy. EXPLAIN THAT!!!!

-coughs- I _am_ focused.

P.S. Chapter will be boring if you don't like Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Disclaimer: I could name off a whole (short) list of things I own, but One Piece is not part of that list. Neither is Yu-Gi-Oh!. Melissa is mine though, and Kris is Skelly's. **

Three days have passed since the party with a not so happy ending. Melissa had locked herself in her room, and refused to come out. After two days, Sanji found out she wasn't eating and kicked her door in. He had to force her to eat, even getting to the point that he _threatened_ Melissa, claiming he'd tube-feed her. Other than that, well, including that actually, she had refused any human contact offered to her.

Kris still felt terrible, like this was all her fault. Even she started to eat slightly less than normal. Not quite as bad as Melissa was starving herself, but just a day.

Everyone kind of seemed depressed in some sort of manor.

Shanks had left due to business. Not that he worked if he was depressed, but even he had to admit he wanted to get out of such a depressive setting. Zoro had been meditating more than training lately. Sanji didn't really seem like he was putting his full heart into meals. Luffy didn't know what to do with himself at all, and Chopper just needed to always be petted, or loved, or touched more than normal. Of course, he had spent time if not in Melissa's room in Kris', and no where else the last three days.

Kris sat in her room and sighed. She was the last one Melissa would want to see for a while, and she couldn't bare to look her friends in the eye. She sat quietly, crossed-legged on her bed, starting down at her cards before her.

"I summon Battle Ox into attack mode. I equip him with the Lucky Iron Axe and he defeats your Sonic Duck. Now, I'll place one card face down, and I end my turn." Kris eyed at her competitor. He stared down at his hand of cards. Kris grew impatient, "Oh, come on now. I don't have all day. Make your move, will you?"

Chopper barked, pawing at a face down card, already set on the board. Kris flipped it over, revealing the 4-Starred Ladybug Of Doom.

"Aw, crap," Kris sighed, as she set her Battle Ox into her graveyard face-up. Chopper barked lightly, and sat still, indicating his turn was over.

Kris picked up another card from her face-down deck, and pondered.

As this happened, Ace watched the game carefully. Kris used to collect Yu-Gi-Oh trading card games when she was younger. She only dueled with them when she had to think carefully about a current situation she was in, when she wanted to think of a strategy for a real-life event, or wanted to get her mind off something completely. It had been a while since she brushed the dust off her cards, but, she was desperate.

And, seeing as though Ace didn't know the game, Chopper was her only worthy opponent.

Kris looked at the board. Her Zombyra The Dark and The Six Samurai - Nisashi were in attack mode, and Queen's Knight was in defense. Kris sighed, _'What am I doing playing card games, when Melissa might need m–'_ Kris shook her head out of her thoughts. Melissa probably was cursing her name right at this very moment.

Chopper whined and Kris looked up. Then, Kris heard a faint calling of, _"Chopper, I said it's lunch time!"_ from Sanji downstairs in the kitchen.

"Go on, Chopps. I can wait." Chopper yipped happily, and jumped off the bed, and ran into the hallway, sliding on the hard-wood floors. Ace chuckled.

"What?" Kris asked defensively.

"You're playing a card game with a puppy."

"So?" Kris asked, not seeing much harm in it.

"Your losing a card game with a puppy," Ace restated.

Kris crossed her arms, "Hey, have _you _ever played ANY card game with that four-legged shedding machine? He's not one to mess with."

Ace chuckled again, "Sure Kris, whatever you say." Ace picked up Chopper's cards.

"What are you doing?" Ace looked up at Kris. She repeated, "What are you doing? You can't just pick up his cards. Chopper gets very annoyed when someone interferes with his games." Ace could only roll his eye in response.

"Just go, it's your turn, right?"

Kris sighed in response, "As long as I'm not the one bit on the–"

"Kris, the dog will be fine. Just take your turn, alright? Everything will be fine." Ace rolled his eyes again.

Kris pondered. _'What is Ace playing at?'_

Kris looked at her side of the battle field again, then at her hand. Keeping a poker-face, she grew excited. She didn't even notice, but she must have picked up her Dark Magician when her turn started. _'Okay, I'll just sacrifice Zombyra and Samurai, to summon my Dark Magician.'_

_Don't we always seem to have to give up a few of the things we love, at least once in our lives, to continue and succeed?_

Kris' head shot up at the sound of Ace's voice in her ear. He was no longer sitting in front of her. He was no where to be seen.

_And, sometimes, things don't work out they way we want them to._

Kris let what Ace told her sink in. She stayed absolutely still. _'Having to give up, things we love...'_ It clicked in her head then. In order to summon her beloved Dark Magician, Kris had to sacrifice two monsters.

Melissa, like Kris, had no choice, but had to give up a couple of things, meaning her legs, when she was hit by that car. Now, her dreams were unlikely to come true, but, her handicapped future couldn't be completely bleak, could it? She could still have an opportunity up her sleeves. She had to; life always throws us a spell card once in a while.

Kris grinned, "I think understand perfectly," she said to no one in particular. She hopped off her bed, ran to her container of over a thousand collected trading cards, and started to assemble two decks. Dark Magician quietly slipped itself back into her deck.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Melissa stirred when she heard a knock at her door. Who _dared_ to knock on her door after–

"Melissa, open up! It's Kris."

Okay, so _she_ dared to.

Melissa sighed and tossed over in her bed, a little too much. "Oof!"

"Melissa?" Kris asked anxiously when she heard the thud. She tried to turn the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. "Locked?" She said aloud. Kris put her ear to the door hearing sighs and the sound of struggling.

Melissa was on the other side of the wall, tangled in her bed sheets. Between her unmoving legs and the blankets, Melissa couldn't get up. She had half a mind to call for help, but she knew she locked the door, after being told not to. Now she knew why.

Melissa gave up struggling when she came to the new conclusion that her new upside-down position was more comfortable anyway, when she heard the door creak open.

"Melissa?" Kris asked, shoving the paper clip back into her pant's pocket.

"Kris? Help." Melissa wanted to mentally slap herself for asking Kris for help, but she was too exhausted to do anything else.

Kris dropped her small box and picked up the dark-haired girl. When she finally righted the girl into her bed, she sighed, "Now do you know why you shouldn't lock your door?" Melissa simply responded, 'hmph!' and Kris sighed again.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Melissa snapped.

Kris took a moment to grind her teeth, before answering calmly, "Wanna play a card game?" picking her box up.

Melissa's gazed turned curious, exhaustion prevented her from stopping her own curiosity. Kris handed her a deck of forty cards. Melissa inspected each card briefly, "A card game? What kind of game can we play with _these_?"

"Duel Monsters, of course!" Kris chirped. Melissa gaze Kris an incredulous and confused look. "Haven't, you, ever.....?" Kris slowly asked Melissa the question, but stopped when the girl just shook her head.

Kris sighed, "Well, your in for a lesson. I'm going to teach everything you need to know about these cards!"

Melissa just put down her cards and sat back, "That's nice. Can you tell Sanji I'm ready to eat first, though?"

Kris snorted at the girl's sarcastic response. "Oh, I get it. You're afraid to learn this game. That's alright," she packed the cards away, "it'd be too difficult for you anyway."

"What?!" Melissa's eyes snapped open, and she sat up straight.

"No, no; it's alright Melissa," Kris egged he on. "I'll find someone who'd actually be a challenge at a card game. Do you know where Chopper went?"

Melissa grabbed one of Kris' arms, eyes furious. "You wanna play, fine, we're playing!"

Kris smirked, "You sure you can handle it?"

Melissa glared with her arms crossed over her chest, "Shut up and deal."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Three hours later, the girls were still at the game. The score was 0-46, and Kris was _not_ the one losing.

The present psychic yawned for the eight time in a row. She wasn't using her powers and Melissa was still loosing miserably. "I play Mystic Box, combo it with my Dark Magician. With this I kill your Beaver Warrior, and slice; you're dead. I win...Again."

"C'mon, Kris! I'm getting better! I just know I'll beat you this time!" Melissa said excitedly as she gathered up her cards and shuffled them.

"Melissa, it's been hours. I'm done for today." Kris stood up and shook out her legs, which had fell asleep a while ago. Melissa's eyes fell. Play time couldn't have really been over, could it? She had the most she's had in days.

Kris almost felt guilty for killing Melissa's fun. She sighed, "Hey," she said softly, "keep my deck safe, alright?"

Melissa perked up, "What?"

"Practice with them, and maybe one day, you might be a challenge." Melissa snorted at her comment. Kris was just happy she was smiling. Kris put away her cards and headed towards the door.

"Kris?" Kris turned at the sound of Melissa's small voice. She looked reluctant at first but managed to say, "Could you tell Sanji, I'm hungry?"

Kris smiled warmly. "Sure, I'll go get him right now."

"Thank you," Melissa replied quietly.

Kris left the door wide open when she left just as Melissa hoped she would.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

The next few days passed by slowly. Everyone knew that Melissa started to eat again and was leaving her door open, causing the general mood around the mansion to lighten a bit. Aside from eating, Melissa requested no one to bother her while she practiced with her cards. Though, she still did not feel comfortable eating down stairs with everyone else. She ate in her room.

Now this did not, by _any_ means, meant that Melissa was quite so happy and content again. She was still very miserable actually. But, the cards and training were a distraction for her. She also had the will to walk again. There was no way that she was about to believe she was going to stay bed ridden for the rest of her life. There were too many things she had yet to do!

She often tried to move her legs, and tried to stand tall once more. All of Melissa's tries were failures, but, she refused to give up. Not just yet, anyway. Sanji knew of her efforts, and it broke his heart. He often stood outside of Melissa's door, out of her sight, observing her strong spirit.

The two siblings had yet to really discuss their mother's passing. It was Sanji who decided to take the first stand. He walked into his sibling's room praying under his breath that she would open up to him and talk.

Melissa was looking down at the cards, testing her memory at what each card's effect was. Sanji stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, still unnoticed by his sister. He cleared his throat and Melissa jumped. She looked up, "Oh, Sanji, hi."

Sanji gave her a weak smile and closed the door behind him. He sat on her bed and sighed. "Mel, we've got to talk, 'bout mom."

Melissa bit her lip. Her throat burned and tears stung her eyes. She let out a distorted sound, something of a sob and said, "It's all my fault." Sanji's eyes widened and stared at his baby sister petrified that she'd think such a thing. She continued, gaining some composure, "If I hadn't missed my bus, or maybe if I kept walking--" Melissa couldn't bear to go on, and she wept loudly. Sanji's older brother instincts immediately kicked in and he pulled her into a tight hug.

Soothingly "_shuush_"-ing her and rocking her back and forth, Sanji tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat also. When the sobbing quieted, Sanji looked down, heart-broken from his sister's self-accusations. "Melissa, if there's only one thing in your whole life that you listen to me say, listen now. Mom's death was _**not**_ your fault. Not in the least!" Melissa did not look up to meet Sanji's gaze. She took a big breath, and whimpered.

"Melissa," Sanji tried again, "it's not your fault." He gulped and trembled a bit. "At least, you didn't kill our father."

Melissa gasped, "Sanji," she barely managed, "you didn't--"

Sanji changed to subject before Melissa could even reason with him. "I wanted to talk to you about the house." Shanks had been paying the mortgage in Ms. Fox's name for Sanji and Melissa hoping to take at least one stressful thing off their mind.

Melissa stared into space. "Let's sell it, and get it over with."

Sanji sighed, "And what about everything inside." By '_everything_', Sanji of course meant their mother's belonging.

"Burn it all, except the pictures."

Sanji was surprised by this girl's response. Not questioning her though, Sanji stood up. It took all his might to let go of his sister. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. "I'll be up with your dinner soon."

"Um, Sanji?" The blonde looked back at his sister, who looked unsure. "Can you, can you carry me downstairs? I want to eat, with everyone else tonight." Sanji managed a small smile, though not through force this time, and walked back to his sister's bedside to place her in the wheelchair.

_________________

**Dearest Fans:**

**I'M SORRY I'M SO LAZY!!! I hope the next chapter won't take as long to update. -dodges daggers-**

**Happy New Year!**

**Signed: Daisy**

**P.S. I didn't really proof-read this.**


	22. Just One More Day

*****Not proof read*****

Mid-terms are over, YAY! Okay, I really have been struggling for this story, as with all my other ones too. Thank you Rivvy and Kelsy for the help. I really hope I don't screw up and turn this chapter into an epic failure.

**Disclaimer: **_**If I had A Million Dollars....**_** I still don't think I'd be able to own One Piece. Melissa is mine, and Kris is Rivvy's.**

Everyone sat at the table waiting for Sanji to come back down the stairs. They heard him walk in, and were amazed to find Melissa trailing behind him in her wheelchair. She objected to anyone pushing her, seeing as it was what little independence she had left. For some reason, Melissa looked a little nervous, or ashamed, to be eating with everyone. Or, maybe someone in particular.

Melissa wheeled her chair into the first free spot she seen, unintentionally wheeling next to Zoro. Just before she reached her spot, Sanji jerked the chair away, fighting the urge to kick Marimo. "Melissa, you can't sit there," he tried to reason.

"And why not?" She asked, her tone was almost asking for a fight.

Sanji racked his brain for a quick explanation so Melissa wouldn't get suspicious.

"Well," she asked a moment later, annoyed.

"Er... The lighting!" He finally outburst.

"The lighting?" She asked, skeptical of his reasoning.

"Oh yes! I can't have my dear sister eating with the sun light shining in her eyes." Sanji tried to cover up with a huge, yet disturbing smile.

"Sanji, it's dark outside. The sun set almost half an hour ago."

Kris slapped her forehead as Sanji searched for some other reason. "Yeah, well, you just shouldn't sit there," he argued.

"And why not? I'm comfortable right here. And why should I move anyway? _I'm_ the cripple!" The two siblings continued to bicker.

Zoro cleared his throat, "Um, do I get a say in this?"

Melissa and Sanji turned to him and shouted in unison, "Shut up!" Then immediately turned back to one another to continue their fight.

Sanji crossed his arms, "Just move, okay?" Sanji gave up on reasoning with his sister. He honestly forgot how much he and his sister argued. Not nearly as much as he and the Marimo fought, and those fights never got violent either. Save the one time someone broke another's favorite sippie-cup with fishies on it, which ended up with a sucker in the other's hair, but that's beside the point!

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Oh, whatever. If you really want to sit next to Zoro _that_ bad, you should've just told me."

Sanji's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?! I don't--"

Melissa fought back her smirk, "No, it's alright. I understand," she said as she wheeled up in between Kris and Shanks on the other side of the table. Sanji looked around, to see there was only one spot left; the spot next to Zoro.

Needless to say, Sanji ate while sitting on the counter that night.

'_Apparently,'_ Melissa started to ponder, '_there's something about Zoro that Sanji doesn't like.'_ '_Come to think of it, they never really have seemed to get along...' _Melissa had noticed their bickering before, but not until just now had it really been obvious to her.

If Sanji had just asked her to move, she mostly likely would have without question, once again feeling like a guest instead of feeling at home. But the way Sanji freaked out, it became very clear to Melissa that if anything were to happen between her and Zoro, it would probably kill Sanji to even think about it.

Melissa tried to hold back her smile as she scooped up some rice onto her fork and stuck it into her mouth. After dinner was done, Sanji started to clear the dishes and Melissa wheeled herself away from the table. Sanji looked back to her from the sink, "Are you going to read now, Melissa?"

"No," Melissa said casually, "I actually want to back to my room, now." Sanji froze for a second, thinking that Melissa would lock herself away again. Melissa saw this and immediately continued, "I want to practice that card game Kris showed me earlier some more. I'll come down before it gets too late, don't worry."

Sanji breathed out a small sigh of relief, "Okay, lemme just finish these dishes first. If I don't do them right now, they'll never get done."

Melissa shook her head, "No, it's okay," Melissa wheeled over to an unexpecting Zoro who suddenly wished he hauled himself out of the kitchen when he had the chance. Melissa grabbed his arm, "zoro can take me to my room." Zoro groaned as Melissa tugged on his arm.

Sanji tried not to grind his teeth, "Are you sure? I can just–"

"No, it's alright, Sanji. Wash your dishes, and Zoro can take me upstairs."

Sanji's eye twitched hearing something he _**never**_ wanted his sis to say ever again. He tried to reason with her, "But–"

"–Oh, it's like you said, Big Bro," Melissa smiled to herself, '_If you don't do those dishes now, they'll never get done'_."

His muscles tensed as his little sister and not worst enemy walked/rolled out of the room. He turned to the sink as the scene kept replying in his head over and over in his mind. Every scrub got harder and harder and the pressure increase. Kris walked into the room and noticed the rage and irritation radiating off the blonde.

"Sanji?" There was a muffled _**CRACK!**_ From the water. Sanji's head snapped to attention and Kris stared wide-eyed at him. He rinsed off the two halves of plate, then turned to Kris.

"Um, something's eating you?" Kris asked the obvious slowly. Sanji returned to his dishes and without looking away from his work, pointed down the hall where Melissa and Zoro could be seen. "Oh, ouch," was the only comment Kris could offer at first.

Then, trying to ease the blow, she said, "You shouldn't let this get to you, Sanji. I know Zo isn't exactly your favorite person. Melissa probably is just doing this to get under your skin anyway. Besides, she's a teenage girl, and you're her older brother. She's bound to be a bit rebellious. She's a teen, it happens you know."

Another _**CRACK!**_ was heard. Sanji rinsed off his second victim. _"Her_, being **rebellious**?! I'm screwed!"

Kris gave up, not sure if it was aggravation or fear that the blonde attack Zoro with the halves of plate if she brought up the "incident" again.

"So, Kris, what brings you back to the kitchen anyway?" Sanji asked, trying to be polite though clearly cheesed off.

"My sketch book, I forgot it down here." With Sanji's drama Kris almost forgot her sketch book a second time, let alone her whole purpose of being back in the kitchen. She glanced over by the window sill, seeing her large, yellow book. Without further ado, she grabbed her possession and walked out of the room.

Tapping into her ability just a small bit, Kris saw that she could avoid an angry Zoro if she ran up all the way to her room. Gracefully and silently, she did.

Entering her room, Kris closed the door behind her. She saw Ace siting in his usual seat looking down at a book in one of his hands.

"Hey Ace," Kris greeted him, though no response greeted her back. Kris stared at him, "Ace?" Immediately she noticed that he looked solid, not the usual see-through. It wasn't new or anything, it happened occasionally. It was one of the few times he almost seemed alive again. Almost.

When Ace seemed solid like he seemed now, outside forces, objects or people alike, could effect him. You know, touch him instead of going through him. The first time Kris had ever known it to happen was when he carried her two years ago, when she was sick.

"Ace? Heeeelloooo? Kris to Ace, do you copy?" She kept trying to get his attention. She puched his on his shoulder and he leaned to one side. He leaned so much though, he feel to the floor and sprawled out. Kris jumped, "Oh-No! I killed him– wait...." Kris slapped her head, "Oh yeah Kris, you can kill a ghost."

With closer inspection, Kris noticed his chest rising and falling and the book still being tightly held in his hand. Then, if it weren't obvious enough, a loud snore filled the room. All this left Kris completely puzzled. As far as she knew, Ace had never fallen asleep before. Her thoughts were interrupted by a deafening yawn.

"G'mornin'," Ace said, and continued to read his book from were he left off. He then looked up at Kris, whose jaw hit the floor, "Why am I on the floor?"

"What was that?!" Kris shouted. Not in a mean manner, but loud enough to make sure he got the message.

"What was what?"

"_That!_ You feel asleep? I mean come on. I've said '_Rest In Peace'_ to you before, but since when do you take it literally?!"

Ace chuckled and responded casually, "Yeah, I do that sometimes. Did you think I died or something?" Meaning it sarcastically, Ace laughed when Kris turned away and reused to answer.

"Haven't I ever told you? I have narcolepsy. I go into narcoleptic spells sometimes, even after death, when I'm the most real," he informed his companion.

"You mean when you're solid?" Kris asked.

Ace winked, "Exactly! In fact, last time this happened, I–" Ace's feel to one side as he snored loudly once again.

Kris sighed at his antics. "Sweet dreams," she wished him as he began to disappear. He was only so real for so long.

Plopping onto her bed, Kris could hear the stomping boots of a certain swordsman. She rolled her eyes and cracked open her sketch book to finish her drawing of Lumiere, from _'Beauty and the Beast'_. Turning her iPod on, Kris listened to _'Be Our Guest'_ contently. It was near seven o' clock already, but time wasn't an issue. Tomorrow was the last day of Thanksgiving Break. Meaning no school for any of them for one more day.

And Sanji, Melissa, and Zoro would be under the same roof together longer than normal, for one more day.

Kris sighed, hoping that things wouldn't be a complete disaster, and suddenly realizing how much she enjoyed school for the first time ever.

'_Just one more day.'_

**Okay, this chapter was late at first because of my mid-terms, but now just because of my epic lazy-ness.**

**Sorry...**

**I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. Rivvy-San, I hope you're feeling better!!!**

**P.P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANJI-KUN! -glomp-**


	23. Meant to Cover Feet, Not to Throw

Okay, I'm trying to get back into the swing-of-things and updating weekly. 'Kay?

Zolo: WAIT! WAIT! Before you start your chapter, I have to bring up your incorrect math! You said way back in another chapter that 15 is a quarter of a dollar! As Larken kindly pointed out, it definitely is NOT!!

Oh, thank you Zo. I kept forgetting to bring this up. Well, think about it! I'm writing as quickly as I can to update chapters in a certain amount of _time_ and I was talking about _money_. So, time is money! Get it?! Fifteen minutes is a quarter of an hour!!

Zoro: ....You're an idiot.

-shrugs- Fair enough.

**Disclaimer: I own sixteen years of age, that's all folks!**

It was a little after 8:30 that night when Melissa began to dose off. She checked the clock before yawning and she reached up to stretch out her back, neck and arms. After hearing that familiar cracking of her bones Melissa backed up her wheelchair from her desk, turned off the desk light, and exited her room not bothering to pick up the cards.

She passed a few doors shut tightly until finally reaching the door to Kris' room. She knocked and knocked again. A minute passed without an answer, "Kris?" Melissa turned the doorknob and let herself in. The room was dark and cool, for once, revealing not a person, nor ghost, had been in the room for a while. Melissa just sighed.

"Great, not what am I supposed to do? Sit at the top of the stairs and scream for help until someone hears me and/or wants to help?" Melissa rolled her eyes at such a thought. She rolled further into the room and turned on the lights. If she was stuck up on this floor might as well snoop through other people's possessions, right? She looked around and began her exploration.

The first thing she noticed was a giant bookcase, but what really caught her eye was an object on the top shelf. A model caravel. For some reason beyond her knowing, Melissa wanted to see that small ship up close. She scanned the room quickly, as if pressured for time. Unfortunately, there were no yard sticks laying randomly about on the floor.

"How do I get that thing down?" Melissa pondered aloud. A yard stick, there was not, but Kris _did_ leave a pair of shoes next to her bed. Melissa saw them and grew a twisted smile of delight. "Alright, so if it doesn't break on the way down, I can get a better look at it."

She wheeled her way over to the shoes and grabbed one, reasoning with herself that if the need for a second shoe would arise it'd be best just to grab it then, trying to minimize the chance of being caught with possible evidence.

Though her aim was almost always spot on, it wasn't nearly as accurate as the aim of her cousin, Ussop. She stuck out her tongue slightly as she took aim. Melissa pulled her arm back, but before she could launch the shoe at the bookshelf, it was taken out of her hand. "_You know, there are easier ways to destroy property!"_

Melissa looked back, not taken by surprise by the baritone voice at all, though she shuddered a little as the temperature grew, "Hi Ace. Can you get that little wooden ship down for me?" Ace put the shoe a reasonable distance away from Melissa before reaching up to the top shelf of Kris' bookcase to retrieve the desired object.

"Be real careful with this, m'kay? My little brother won this for Kris, and she treasures it," Ace informed the young raven-haired cripple. It was only the second or third time Ace had referred to Luffy as his younger brother to Melissa since she moved in. Their resemblance was quite obvious, but Ace and Luffy were very easy to contrast personality wise to say the least. For example: Ace was an honor student back in the day, though like his brother, he was a bit of a trouble maker.

Melissa took the ship into her hands. She slid her hand across the sanded edges of the toy. She had seen that Kris clearly engraved:

"_Merry Go_"

It was a strange name, yes, but it seemed to just fit so well. Melissa examined it a bit longer until Ace took it from her hands.

"Hey!" Melissa objected, though she often didn't argue because of the respect and friendship she help for the deadman, "I wasn't done looking at it, Ace."

Ace just smiled and politely stated, "It's getting late; don't you have somewhere to be?"

Melissa's eye lit up, "Oh yeah! I completely forgot!" She wheeled her self out of the bedroom calling "_Goodbye!"_ out the door. Ace chuckled as he placed the caravel back into it's respective place. Then frowned, "She was going to throw a _shoe_ at it?" He rubbed his temples as he began to fade. When he had disappeared, the light switch snapped off.

Melissa, now in the hallway once more, _was_ headed towards the stairs when she noticed a door cracked open just asking for an intruder to come visit and maybe stay for a spell. Not letting her better judgement have a say in her actions, Melissa slowly opened the door. She turned on the lights to reveal that the room was the bedroom of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.

"Okay, we live in a mansion with, like, a hundred rooms, but they still share one? How dense can you get?" Melissa rolled her eyes, as well as her chair's wheels, as the door behind her started to close but never quite making it to the doorway.

It was easy to tell who slept where. Sanji's bed was made and his dresser doors were close with neatly folded clothes sure to be inside. Zoro's bed wasn't as neatly made as Sanji's, but his side of the room was still considerably clean. And Luffy's part of the room.....was a train wreck in the blantest of terms. Clothes were everywhere with all the doors to his personal dresser open, and one was completely missing! But at least his blanket was _kind of _on his, no wait. There was no bed; the boy slept in a hammock!

Melissa smirked, "Then again, Luffy probably needs witnesses with him so whatever mess he makes doesn't sprout to life six months later to either eat Luffy, or declare him it's master."

All together, the room didn't have anything of real interest. Before she turned around though something caught her eyes. Three swords were propped up against the wall opposite of Melissa with no guitar case in sight. The same three swords, she was sure, she had seen months ago on the day of the accident, that had scared her to death. Again, Melissa fell captivated to just get near the objects that were not hers. Only this time it was a much more powerful feeling than the caravel gave her.

She wheeled over to them and picked up the white sheathed sword only. Slowly she released the sword from it's slumber inside it's protective casing and watched as the light danced along the blade with the slightest tilt she gave. For some reason the sword that once scared her, now seemed incredibly beautiful with it's _suguha _pattern.

Had it not been her curiosity of the swords, or at least one in particular, Melissa may have been aware of the still moving world around her. Instead of been oblivious to the foots steps down the hall. She never noticed as they came closer and closer. Melissa was not conscious of the other person who entered the room until he started to scream at her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The sudden rush back to reality made Melissa jump. She dropped sword, which only seemed to result in more yelling and cursing. "Zoro, I'm sorry. I–"

Zoro didn't feel the need to hear her out though. He stormed at her at a surprising terrifying rate and snatched all swords away from her. In between more swearing he demanded, "What do you think you're doing in this room?!"

"Well, I–"

"NO!" One thing was definitely sure; Zoro REALLY was not in a listening mood.

Leave it to Zoro to ask a question then not let Melissa answer.

"You have no business in here! You have your own room, and your own things. If you ever come back in here without my permission, or touch my swords again, you'll regret it!" He almost spat at her as the threat rolled off his tongue.

Tears were building up in the corners of Melissa's eyes. She had never meant to cause anyone any harm just by entering a room. She was also never yelled at in such a manner. Scolded a few times, yes, but never _screamed_ at. Melissa averted her gaze from the green-haired man to hide any evidence of fear or sadness from him. "Okay," she replied, hoping that by giving only short answers would prevent her voice from cracking.

Suddenly, screaming at the top of the stairs didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore.

Zoro counted to ten, then fifteen, then he just took a deep breath, trying to calm himself when he noticed how Melissa started to shake. He could bring himself to apologize, if this girl had minded her own business he wouldn't have had to scream at her. Just thinking about it was getting him worked up again, so instead of just yelling some more he asked still in a somewhat harsh voice, "What were you doing here?"

Melissa refused to look him in the eye as the lump in her throat grew larger.

Zoro sighed as he set his swords down on his bed, then knelt down to Melissa's level. Even softer he asked, "What's up kid?"

Trying her hardest to sound tough Melissa said, "I don't know. I just wheeled in, and then next thing I know you come outta nowhere and you're screaming at me for holding your sword."

Swallowing his pride, he admitted, "I might have over-reacted, _a little_. But that still doesn't give you the right to go around into other people's rooms and mess with their stuff."

Okay, almost an apology. It was a start.

Melissa sighed, knowing she had to apologize to Zoro for she _was_ in his room. By now, her tears of frustration had banished and she slowly said, "I guess, I could, ask next time...before entering in your territory, Zoro."

It was as close to a "I'm sorry," or about as close as Zoro knew he'd get with ero-cook's little sister. He stood up and turned his back to Melissa. Then, thinking it over, he grabbed his three katanas off the bed and tied them to hisharamaki.

"C'mon kid. You wanted to go down stairs, right?" Zoro asked as he headed toward the door. Melissa's mood perked up a bit more as she began trailing behind him.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

The pair entered the living rom of the mansion with no complaining or ill-feelings towards to other for possibly the first time Melissa had moved in. Everyone was in the room. Shanks sat in his armchair reading the day's newspaper he finally had a chance to read while Chopper snoozed by his feet. Kris sat next to Luffy in the middle of the couch as they watched an old taped '_Psych_' episode.

She had been reading previous to the show, but gave into Luffy's whining soon after it started. Though the deal was if Kris stopped reading, she'd get to choose what show.

Luffy snaked his arms around Kris' waist and she grinned as she leaned into him.

Meanwhile, seated at the end of the couch right of the teenage couple was Sanji, rereading '_Romeo and Juliet_' (though by now he had memorized it). Not only that, but he understood every meaning of every word, having no trouble with Ye Old English.

As the familiar smell of Zoro and Melissa reached his nose, Chopper sprang up and yipped excitedly as he jumped up into Melissa's lap. Melissa giggled and petted the dog as everyone looked up.

Shanks smiled, "Nice to see you've joined the living," he commented. He didn't even think of his wording before speaking, but Melissa nor Sanji seemed to be offended.

Chopper jumped off Melissa's lap and trotted back next to Shanks and Zoro just left, most likely to cat-nap. Yelling at people about your most prized possessions can really take your energy away. Melissa wheeled further into the room next to the couch.

Sanji jumped up, "You missed dessert. Can I get you some?" He asked in a way Kris was not familiar with. Not like he asked her, or ANY girl, but not like any of the guys, that was for sure. _'Interesting,'_ she mused, _'to Sanji, Melissa ranks between a man and a possible date.'_

"Uh, sure. What's on the menu?" Melissa asked even though Sanji had already past her and was on his way to the kitchen. _'Hmm...I guess no one heard Zoro upstairs...'_

"Chocolate cake," Sanji called back, "and I know, I know; you want milk."

Melissa sighed happily, "Life is good."

Luffy and Shanks laughed while Kris couldn't help but think that she thought Melissa would be the last to think _that_. Shortly thereafter Sanji returned with the treat for Melissa. He handed her the plate and fork, set the glass of milk on a near end table, and sat down next to her on the couch.

Melissa couldn't deny how hungry she was, despite just finishing dinner a few hours before. After practically inhaling the cake, she chugged the milk and then patted her lips gently with a napkin.

Looking up she noticed everyone staring at her.

"What?"

Sanji rolled his eyes and Luffy pouted, "Hey! When I do that I get yelled at!" Kris patted his shoulder in fake pity.

Sanji collected the dishes from his sister, but placed them on the table instead of darting to the kitchen like he usually did. He kneeled before her to reach eye level. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by Melissa. She sighed and crossed her arms, "Oh man. You're doing the _I've-got-to-tell-Melissa-something-she'll-be-annoyed-with-so-I-better-treat-her-like-a-kid-and-talk-down-to-her_ kneel."

Sanji rubbed his temples, "Really sis, I need you to listen to me for once."

"Oo, so snappy, are we?" Melissa teased.

"Melissa."

He didn't yell or anything, but the way Sanji's voice deepened with a sudden demanding tone to it shut up the girl immediately.

"You we need to re-enroll you in school."

"Okay," Melissa stared kind of blankly, "I'm following you so far."

"And keep in mind that you've been out for months, so I just want you to understand. It would be very difficult for you to continue at an advanced level you're not ready for," Sanji slowly reasoned.

"Sanji... what are you getting at?" Melissa asked even more slowly than her brother.

'_Well, there's no use stalling. She'll find out one way or another_.' Sanji took a deep breathe and prepared himself for the worst, "You're going to continue with Sophomore classes instead of Senior this year."

"WHAT?!" Shanks, Luffy, and Kris all jumped when they heard the girl screech.

Sanji immediately tried to calm the girl. "Now, now, it's not so bad–"

"No! It's worse than bad! It's average! I'm NOT average! And I know many who can vouch for that!" Down the hallway Kris could have sworn she heard Zoro snort as if laughing.

Kris bit her lips and tried to understand Melissa's crisis instead of laughing at it as well. "Well, Melissa, at least you have more room on your schedule for classes. You probably aren't required to take gym anymore." Kris bit down hard on her bottom lip when Melissa shot her a glare.

"Melissa, just think of it! If you prove that you can handle everything, I'll try to get you into higher level classes," the older sibling tried to reason.

Melissa just dropped her head, "This is so unfair..." Other than that, she really didn't put up much of a fight, figuring more bad news was sure to follow in the future with her luck lately. "So, when _will_ I be starting school, anyway?" Sanji swallowed.

"Tomorrow."

Melissa sighed, "Gah... I was right..."

"And don't worry, you'll get to school on time from now on," Sanji harassed. He got up off his knees and picked up Melissa. He sat down on the couch and carefully set his sister down so she could use his legs to like a pillow and prop her head slightly. "Do ya like '_Psych_'?"

"What about the dishes? Leave 'em now, and they'll never get done," Melissa asked sleepily. Yelling took a lot out of everyone it seemed.

Sanji shrugged, "Dishes will never be done around here," he remarked as he played with her dark hair.

With eyes closed, Melissa said softly, "Don mess wish m...air," then began to snore softly.

Kris stood up and yawned, "Alright, well, I'm gone."

Luffy looked surprised, "It's only nine o'clock though!"

Kris covered her mouth with one hand, "I know, but I'm bushed." Luffy jumped up and hugged Kris as if he'd never see her again, like always. Kris hugged back then waved to Sanji and Shanks and left the room. She stumbled over Zoro in the hallway, but he never let her hit the ground. "G'night, Zo." He grunted in response.

In her room Kris changed for bed, surprised Ace was no where to be seen. Turning her gaze to the top of her bookcase Kris saw her caravel. She smiled as she dragged her chair over to the bookcase. Gracefully, she stood up on the toes of one foot and reached up. After grabbing it down, Kris held the ship in both her hands, but then felt a sensation as a scene played out in her mind.

Kris blinked when it was over and scrunched her nose. "She was going to throw a _shoe_ at it?"

She hugged her ship which had narrowly escaped danger and placed it back up on top of the shelf. Then she jumped off the chair, dragged to just the place Ace liked it to be, and jumped into bed as the lights flicked themselves off.

_**Suguha**_– **This just means the pattern on the blade is straight. But, you guys alright knew that, didn't you? ^^**

**See?! This chapter was MUCH longer!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Mr. Monfilletto, who threw a student's shoe out the window last week, and to Mr. Farnham, his accomplice. ;)**

**Signed: Miss Authoress**


	24. Saint Zoro? for lack of a better title

Did anyone notice I completely screwed up the time-line for this story a few times already? One example is that after I said there was one more day of break for the kids, I changed it none.... -sigh- I suck....

Not to mention I've already missed my one week deadline. But, for once, _**not**_ because of my epic laziness! It's my ridiculously busy schedule's fault! Which is even worse... -sob- But, now school is over. I have six 3-hour exams, and then I'm home free! -starts singing _Free Bird_-

SPOILERS FOR_MACBETH_ IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEWARE!

_**VERY IMPORTANT!!!! **_ To any little kids that may be reading this, don't. Um, there is a section about a pregnant lady in a hospital, and I don't want to get angry e-mail from mommies and daddies asking about why their child wants to know where babies come from....

According to Kelsey, they come from lottery tickets...Yeah, that's it.

**Disclaimer: MY story. It's ALL MINE!!! You know, except for the characters and junk... -sulks-**

It had been just over a week since Melissa started school again. Quite frankly, she hated it. Everything was so, so... boring! There were students, who had been attending the classes she was now in all semester long, and were struggling while she knew all the criteria inside and out. Funny, those same students that were so cruel to her several months ago were now begging for her help. Sucks to be them, doesn't it?

The one _almost_ challenging class for her was Chemistry. The bell rang and Melissa sighed as she backed up and then made a K-turn through the class room to get to the door. At least it was lunch time. Melissa wheeled down the almost empty hall as a certain blonde cook jogged up behind her after descending down the stairs two-at-a-time to catch up with his sister.

As soon as Sanji took hold of the chair's handles Melissa slumped back and relaxed. It was easy to reject help at home when she hardly moved from around, but now when she was back at school moving from room-to-room, and it was taking it's toll on her arms. "Hey Sanji," she greeted in an exhausted tone, "how was French?"

"Hi kid," Sanji greeted with a bit more enthusiasm than his sister he said, "it was great. Ready for lunch?"

"So, what's today's menu?" Of all the many things Sanji did for Melissa that she hated, packing her lunch (or anything to do with food for that matter) was not on the list.

"Your favorite sandwich, and I also packed pretzels for you and Kris-chan, and a thermos of special tea I know you'll love." Knowing the school's... well, if you qualified it as food, well, Sanji was against any innocent person, or his sister, to eat such garbage. He tried once, a few times actually, to teach the lunch ladies proper culinary skills, but was kicked out of the kitchen every time and was threatened with expulsion last time.

Sanji and Melissa entered the lunch room and quickly found the table where everyone was sitting as Kris waved them over. Sanji parked Melissa in between himself and Kris. Luffy was seated on the other side of Kris, and was eyeing her apple conspicuously while Zoro sat on the other side of Sanji and Nikki next to him. Though they didn't always sit in that order, it was more than usual for the six, sometimes five when Nikki skipped, to sit at that same table Monday through Friday. And Melissa was getting used to laughing 'til her gut bust everyday too.

"So how's Spanish going for you, Melissa?" Kris asked as she cut her apple in half to share with Luffy. He started to drool profusely when he realized he was getting food, and then swallowed his half whole with a loud gulp.

Melissa sighed, "Boring. I really think I could do just fine in my old classes, but _**someone**_ doesn't think I can handle any possible challenge," Melissa shot Sanji a small glare.

"You'll be thanking my one day, Missy," Sanji replied as he fashioned his sliced up tangerine to resemble a dove.

Kris' head snapped to face Sanji as Melissa's eye twitched. '_He didn't honestly just use the term, _Missy_, did he? That's such a _mother_ thing to do!' _

Melissa handed half of her pretzels to Kris and continued, "Everyday these teachers try to teach me things I already know. I swear I hear my knell ringing," Melissa rolled her eyes as she stuffed pretzels into her sandwich, unlike Kris who carefully arranged them.

Sanji smirked, "It's just a guess, but you're reading _'Macbeth_' right now in English class, aren't you?"

Melissa raised an eyebrow at Sanji, "How did you know, stalker?" Melissa looked cross as she raised her voice slightly, "Did you snoop in my room, again?!"

"No, no, calm down. The term 'knell' is used several times in it. Such as when Macbeth kills the good King of Scotland, Duncan," Sanji explained.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Sanji, you're my brother and I'm saying this because I sort of like you, maybe even tolerate you but; Get a life."

Zoro snorted, "Pansy."

Sanji glared at him, "At least I can read, neanderthal!"

Zoro glared back and put a hand on his guitar case, "You sound so eager to be cut off at the knees, dart-brow!" They both jumped up, about to fight, and caught the attention of many of the kids around them.

Kris sighed, "Down, both of you."

"Yes, Kris-Chawn!"

Zoro grunted and sat back down.

Melissa huffed. "Man, and it was going to be such a good show too," she said sarcastically as she sipped her tea, trying to hide how excellent it truly was.

Kris elbowed her lightly, "Don't encourage them."

After the period was over, the friends went their separate ways. Kris sighed as she departed from them, no longer sharing Spanish with Melissa meant, well, that's exactly what it meant. She didn't share the class with her anymore. No one of real interest to talk to, let alone understanding them.

She sat in her seat and glanced up at the board. The directions for her warm-up task were simple:

_'Escribe sobre un persona en tu vida.'_

Kris took out a pen and began to write. Her mind drifted to Melissa, and their only Spanish class together. It wasn't exactly a fond memory, but, it was a memory nonetheless.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Lunch had just ended, and Kris had a headache from that annoying principle. She walked into the class and, much to her surprise, she shared another class with Melissa._

_Spanish._

_Oh well, whatever insults she sends to her, Kris probably wouldn't understand them. She took her seat and waited for the teacher to begin._

_Melissa stood next to the teacher glancing at everyone in the class. She stopped when she saw Kris and fought off a glare. "Okay class," started the teacher, Senora Sanoetto, "we have a new student. Senorita Zorro, please, will you take a seat next to Kristina."_

_Kris glared downed at her desk for the use of her apparent new name. How many times did she have to say it? Kris-tin. TIN! __**TIN!**__ She appreciated the name, ' _Kris_', much more though._

_Melissa frowned at Kris, and sat down at her desk. _

"_Okay class..." and Spanish began. Melissa took notes, and shot back dirty looks at the jerks behind her snickering and commenting on her, to say the least, _rosy_ skin._

_Kris sighed. _'She does need a little help, and I guess I'll have to do it. Darn_.' _

_Kris tapped Melissa on the shoulder. Melissa jerked to face her immediately, and glared. "Hey, if you haven't noticed, I have a sunburn! So back off, and leave me alone." It was harsh, whispered, and said quickly. Melissa started to write again. _

_But, Kris persisted, "Please, I just wanna talk to you-"_

"_No, you want to make fun of me by pretending to be my friend, then if and when you get my trust, you'll pull the rug from under me!" Melissa took a moment to glare Kris down, and let her words sink in before she continued._

_Kris stared at the girl, observing and offended, while she finished, "Then you continue to stand at the top of the society pyramid, and the school will be against me; the loser."_

_Kris was surprised by the girl's attitude. Kris had a slight feeling that, just maybe, this apparently has happened before. But that's just a maybe... Of course, she also though that Melissa's sunburn couldn't have been that bad with her tan-ish skin but, hey, maybe it was or maybe the girl was a drama-queen. The ladder of which, Kris couldn't stand._

_Kris and Melissa spent the rest of class to themselves._

_When class ended, Melissa ran out. She was out that door so fast, even if anyone did want to talk to her, they missed their chance._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

The rest of the day was relatively slow. No real excitement, except that the next day was Friday. Melissa was bored out of her mind. She finished all possible homework in class everyday, and she could only read for so long before her eyes wanted to pop out of her skull. Being an advanced student in average classes weren't exactly thrilling to Melissa. When she complained to Shanks about it, all he had to offer was a shrug and, "Well, at least you know all the answers."

But the ever gracious Kris had the optimal solution. To keep her friend entertained, and save innocent brain cells from being unnecessarily slain, Kris gave Melissa one of her old CD players and burnt a few CD's for Melissa the previous night. And, unsurprisingly enough, the plan worked. So now not only was Melissa kept entertained, but everyone was given their peace for a few hours a day.

As dinner approached that Thursday night Zoro was sent upstairs to fetch Melissa. He grumbled as he stomped down the hallway and as he reached her door. On the other side of said door, he heard music. Loud music. Not like scream-o loud, but still, the volume level was ridiculous. Zoro didn't recognize the song or voice. Raising an eyebrow, he lightly rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Come in!"

Zoro opened the door, surprised Melissa could hear anything after listening to the music for God-knows-how-long. "Think you can turn that down, or are you going deaf?" Melissa, whom was sitting her bed, turned the volume down to half it's power. Zoro rolled his eyes, "It's chow-time," he told her.

Melissa stuck out her lower lip, "But, the concert is just gettin' started."

Zoro sighed and rubbed his temples, "I'm not in the mood for this, Melissa. Just get in your chair so we can go eat."

Instead of doing as told, Melissa grinned and replied, "I wonder....Are you a fan of the King?"

"Excuse me?" Zoro raised an incredulous brow at her statement. He had no clue by what she meant.

Melissa gaped at him. "Don't you know who I'm talking about?!" Zoro shook his head, giving up on ordering the girl into eating. She patted the bed next to her. "C'mere and listen."

Reluctantly, Zoro did as ordered and sat down to listen to a song about a jail-house's rock. At the end of the song Melissa stared at him, "Like it?"

Zoro shrugged, "It's alright. But I rather eat."

"This is Elvis Presley; you seriously never heard of him before?" She continued to interrogate.

Zoro folded his arms across his chest, feeling beyond annoyed, and not to mention hungry, "No. What's so special about him?"

Melissa was astounded, "He's _only _the best musical artist, EVER!"

Zoro snorted, "Shows what you know. He's a singer, not an artist. There's no art involved."

Melissa slapped her forehead and continued, "Okay, Zoro. He only the greatest _singer_ since ever, not a half bad actor and, " she half chuckled and almost looked like she would blush, "I have a thing for sideburns."

Zoro's eyed twitched as, for the first time in his life, he felt the urge to suddenly shave the sides of his head. The girl sitting beside him gasped, "Oh, come on Zoro. Their probably wondering what we're doing up here. We better get down there before Sanji calls a search party!"

Zoro couldn't help but agree that Sanji would probably just do such a thing. He picked her up to place her in the wheel chair and she smirked, "Thanks, Sideburns." Zoro tensed and fought the urge to drop-kick the cd player out the window, and possibly send Melissa out the window right after it.

That night, dinner ran pretty smoothly. Though Zoro couldn't help but sigh of relief when Shanks announced that Melissa's new device for the stairs would arrive in the next day or so. Sanji felt a similar relief when he caught Luffy after dinner trying to teach Melissa how to pop wheelies.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Being relatively new to this whole cripple thing, Melissa had to get use to regular physical therapy appointments at the hospital. And now, so did Zoro, her apparent chauffeur. On a regular basis Melissa did quite a few things to get on Zoro's nerves. He let things slid more often when they were on their way to, from, or when they were at the hospital, but he put his foot down at playing Elvis in his car.

Leaning against the wall Zoro let out a hardy yawn as the appointment carried on painfully slow, as always. As much fun as it was to watch a cripple go under medical treatment, Zoro found himself utterly bored out of his mind. He needed some fresh air or _something_ before going nuts.

Melissa was resting against a few pillows piled up behind her to prop herself up while the doctor kept bending her legs slowly. If he were to ever make an escape, why not now? He turned to leave and immediately Melissa interrogated him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Zoro turned around, and tried to think of an excuse. As frightening, terrifying, and an all around scary guy as Zoro was, he wasn't a liar...except when facing the issue of trying to temporarily ditching a crippled pest. He knew he had to make it sound like he had an intention of coming back, no matter how reluctant. "I'm going, to get some coffee."

"Oh," Melissa didn't expect that answer. She pondered for a minute until Zoro interrupted her thoughts.

"Can I go, warden?"

Melissa sighed, "Fine." Zoro turned to go but was stopped by a voice, "But, can you bring me some milk, or something back?"

"Sure," Then turned back to the door. His hand was on the door's knob when he heard the small voice a little louder this time.

"And something to eat?"

Zoro looked over his shoulder, "Whatever."

"Dorittos would be nice."

His hand tighten around the knob, "Mm-hm."

"Actually–"

"What?!" The doctor, who was hardly paying attention to the conversation, looked up at the sudden outburst from the young man.

"If you're getting my dorittos, I think I'd prefer a soda than milk," Melissa finished.

"**Is. That. ALL?**" Zoro, always the calm one.

Melissa nodded her head and Zoro faced the door. He opened it a crack when Melissa spoke, "Zoro?"

He refused to answer her at first and his knuckles went white from squeezing the door's handle. He finally said through clenched teeth, "**Yes?**"

"Hurry back," Melissa said. The door slammed in response.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Not watching where he was going from still being furious, to say the least, Zoro walked down the hallway back to the room where that _girl_ was. He wasn't planning on even going to get the food and drinks, but he figured he might as well have; it may save him from putting up Melissa's whining. Of course, Zoro also hadn't expect to get everything for free. Guess it pays to be scary-looking when trying to buy food. Literally.

Zoro focused on his feet as he stomped considerably loudly down the hall. His thoughts were immediately interrupted when he walked right into some lady with her back facing him. Snapping out of his angry state for a moment, Zoro looked down at the women, "Oh, sorry."

The women was breathing heavily, and didn't respond to Zoro's apology. Or even him walking into her.

An eyebrow raised in confusion and Zoro, though not interested, asked, "Uh, are you alright?" He just didn't want this lady to hunt him down later, or back-hand him on the spot.

Her breathing quickened into a strange pattern of two quick breathes, and one a bit slower. Zoro's eyes widened as the lady turned around, "Please! Help!" She scrambled for words, practically speaking in one breathe, all the while holding her large abdomen, "My water broke an hour ago, my husband is stunk is out of town on business and his plane was cancelled, I can't find a nurse, and my contractions are about two to five minutes apart, and–" abruptly, the women yelled out in pain. She started to collapse to her knees when she grasped Zoro hand and squeezed it with such force, Zoro was almost brought to his knees himself.

He joined her in a symphony of screams. Several doors cracked opened to see what all the commotion was about.

A nurse and doctor ran down the hallway, "What are you doing to this women?!" The doctor demanded, "She's going into labor."

"I got that!" Zoro retorted though clenched teeth, "And I think the REAL question here is, what's she doing to _**me**_?!"

"Are you this women's husband?" The nurse asked as she tried to comfort the soon-to-be mother.

"No! I don't even know her nam–"

"It's Cecilia! Please, can't yo help me?" The pregnant asked, preparing for the next contraction.

Zoro hesitated, "Can't your husband just drive here?"

The women screamed again and answered, "YOU CAN'T DRIVE HERE FROM HAWAII!!"

"Dear, I think you should be all dilated by now," the nurse told the women as she started to lead her back to her room. "Keep your breathing techniques going, okay?" Cecilia nodded and began her quick-quick-slow pattern again.

Zoro shuddered a little, but all-the-while noted Cecilia hadn't let go of his hand. "Can you, give me my hand back? Please?" He begged.

"Come on, sir," the doctor pushed Zoro into the room, "you can help her."

"But, I, no,–" Zoro's horrified screams filled the hospital as the door closed behind him.

Melissa opened her door and looked up and down the hallway. She sighed, backed up, and grabbed the phone.

"_Hello?"_ A familiar voice asked on the other line.

"Sanji? Hi, it's me. Um...I think I need a ride home."

"_Why, isn't Marimo there with you?"_

"Well, he _was_, but, I think he's having a baby right now. And, I'm hungry because he took the dorritos with him." There was a pause on the other end, except for the loud bang from the phone hitting the floor.

"Hello? Hello? Sanji?"

"_Who's this? Melissa?" _It was Kris. Apparently, Sanji was in too much shock to answer.

"Kris? Zoro was taken hostage by a lady with a baby. Or a baby with a lady; I didn't catch the details. Can you come pick me up? And maybe swing by Wendy's on the way here?"

"_WHAT?"_

"I'm sorry, but I'm hungry."

"_No! About the baby-thing. Is Zoro with a pregnant lady?" _For some reason, Kris seemed a little worried.

Melissa shrugged, though realized Kris wouldn't know over the phone, "We don't ask anymore..."

"_Melissa! Zoro is afraid of pregnant women! Get him out of there!"_

Across the hallway, both the women and Zoro screams could be heard. "Um, it could be a while..."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Thirty hours had passed since Zoro first met his new friend. The women cuddled her new baby. She was finally peaceful; her baby was out, her husband would arrive any minute, and she would not be sued from almost breaking Zoro's hand.

She cooed and hummed a pleasant song. Then, turning to the young swords master, she said, "I can't thank you enough. You're a saint, young man."

Zoro snorted, "Hardly. I'm just glad you're okay, Miss Cecilia."

Cecilia chuckled, "I think you screamed more than I did." She sighed happily. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Nah," Zoro replied, "You've done enough." He took one of the dorritos and popped it into his mouth, then offered one to Cecilia.

'Oh, thank you," and she took the whole bag.

"So, you think of a name yet?"

"Yes," she replied as she smiled down at her son.

A knock at the door came and then a man ran into the room. "Oh, God. How are you? Is our baby healthy? I'm so sorry– who are you?" He tried to get all with thoughts out, and then saw Zoro.

"This is Roronoa Zoro, dear. He helped me through my delivery," the women explained to her apparent husband.

"Well, thank you. If there's anything we can do for you–"

"Will you two stop it. I'm not going to accept anything you offer me. Your new bundle of joy will need you more than I will," he tried to reply angrily, but couldn't suppress his smile. A moment later Kris, Luffy and Shanks walked into the room.

"Zo?" Kris asked, "are you, okay?"

"Yeah," he leaned back in his chair, "but I'm at my limit for delivering little brats for now."

Cecilia laughed, "_'Brats'_? I think you'd really like kids if you gave them a try. Here, hold my baby."

"No, I'll make him cry, I'm–"

"Oh, just do it," And she handed to child to Zoro. It was a little awkward at first for him, but he learned quickly. Surprisingly enough, the child snuggled up into Zoro, a even laughed a little. That's how things were for the next hour; Zoro even learned a little baby talk, before he realized what he was doing, and shut up. After that, they departed, though somewhat against the baby's wishes as he whined when Zoro handed him off to his mother again.

As the four walked out of the hospital Shanks turned to Zoro, "Good news. Now that you're done with that, you can help me install Melissa's new.......what did I order again?" Kris laughed and Zoro sighed. His work just never seemed to be done.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

A few days later after his shift at the pet store was over, Zoro whistled as he jogged up to the mansion's front doors in step with the tune. He unlocked the door, and had a slight bounce in his step was he went on his merry way. But after passing the kitchen, he slowly backed up as his whistling decrescendoed. Luffy sat at the table while staring at a fruit basket and a bag of dorritos.

"Uh, Luffy?"

"Kris said I can't eat it. It's yours..."

Zoro walked over, tossed Luffy an apple, (who ran out of the kitchen with his treat) and read the note attached.

_Dear Zoro,_

_I know this isn't much, but I couldn't think of what you'd like._

_Everyone likes fruit, right?_

_Thank you again. For delivering my baby, and for letting me eat your dorritos._

_Lovingly and Appreciatively, _

_Cecilia_

Zoro let his smile escape a little. He bit into a peach as noticed a picture of the couple and their baby. On the back of it, in the same hand-writing as the note was written in it read:

'_Cecilia, Jack, and baby Zoro R._

_1 Day old.'_

Zoro walked over to the fridge and hung the picture on display with a small magnet. Then, he continued on his way, whistling much more heartily.

_______

_**Dedicated to my English 10 teacher Mrs. Hill who, miraculously, gave birth to a healthy baby a month-and-a-half early. Welcome to the world Ethan Wesley. ^^**_

**If anyone cares to know, **_'Escribe sobre un persona en tu vida' _**means: **Write about a person in your life. **-shrugs- I know, four years of Spanish, and that's all I have to offer... (And to think I got a 100 on my Spanish Speaking Task for my regents exam. How?! ¿¡C****ó****mo!?)**

**Well, can't be certain of when I'll be able to update next. I'm hoping in a week or two. Until then... ¡Adios!**

**Signed: Miss Authoress**

**P.S. Rivvy-San, was this good enough?**


End file.
